The void, the magic, a bottle of ketchup and a human girl
by MatosaurusRex
Summary: SANS X LECTORA. Tú eres la hermana mayor de Frisk, y quiere estar contigo para siempre, por ello deja los saves y los resets, llevándote consigo a un nuevo techo con una familia que os quiere con locura. Pero para ser feliz tendrás que ir a sitios inesperados, conocer nuevos seres de otros mundos, y luchar contra lo que lidia la propia existencia de la magia.
1. Introducción

En otras líneas temporales, Frisk no tenía ningún propósito por el que seguir adelante, por lo tanto reseteaba sin pensar. Ahora, sin embargo, algo ha cambiado.  
Tú eres su hermana mayor, y quiere estar contigo para siempre, por ello deja los saves y los resets, llevándote consigo a un nuevo techo con una familia que os quiere con locura.  
Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y al ser tú la razón por la que hay un final verdadero, una serie de acontecimientos te hacen descubrir Undertale desde lo más profundo de su existencia, enfrentándote contra aquello que lidera la existencia propia de los mundos paralelos.  
¿Podrás salvarlos a todos o se desvanecerán para siempre?

Capítulos 1-10 Introducción.  
Capítulos 10-24 El vacío.  
Capítulos 22-27 Preparativos.  
Capítulos 27-36 Underswap.  
Capítulos 37-46 Underfell.  
Capítulos 47-55 You and me against the world.  
Capítulo 56 Se cierra el telón.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero que te guste e incluso despierte en ti muchas emociones n.n

He decidido poner una introducción para dejaros aquí la cronología de la saga, y de paso aclarar una cosa.

La finalidad de este fanfic no es tan solo narrar una historia, es hacerte pensar, comprender y sentir. Aquí está expuesta mi teoría al completo sobre Undertale, pero al mismo tiempo, no es tan solo obra mía, es vuestra. ¿Por qué? Porque este fanfic tiene de peculiar en que os deja a vosotros rellenar la teoría, uniendo los detalles que yo voy dejando en la historia; y no tan solo la teoría de la magia, si no también los sucesos que irán aconteciendo en el futuro.

Por tanto, esta no es mi historia, es NUESTRA historia.

Habrá partes que digas: ¿Y esta parte por qué no la termina? Pues bien, la respuesta está en tu imaginación. Quiero que, cuando te metas en la cama, o te pongas música para meterte en tu mundo, te imagines aquellos escenarios inconclusos que yo dejo, para así hacer volar tu mente. Para así hacerte partícipe de la que es mi saga.

Tal vez no hagas esto de imaginar situaciones, pero yo desde que soy muy pequeña he imaginado otros mundos; por ejemplo, empecé con 9 años con Naruto (xD) y desde ahí no paré. Quiero que tú vivas la misma experiencia que yo. Te dejaré con este fanfic una base de una historia, y, si quieres, la podrás ir completando con lo que tú creas conveniente o más te agrade.

Espero que te agrade esto, y si no es así, no te preocupes. Habrá partes inconclusas y ya está, las cuales no te debes preocupar porque no van a influir para nada en la historia. Si fuera así, relataría los sucesos.

Así pues, este mensaje de introducción ha terminado. Muchas gracias de nuevo, y que disfrutes esta obra escrita por las dos. Será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿vale?

Pd: Los primeros 10 capítulos son un poco de relleno para que la relación de reader (tú) con los personajes de Undertale se desarrolle. Lo bueno viene a partir del capítulo 10, así que darle paciencia. :3


	2. 1 Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar

Frisk lo consiguió. Salvó a los monstruos, los sacó de su prisión. Por fin todo lo que habían deseado estaba ahí.

Las estrellas, el aire puro... Y todo sin haber matado al último niño. Asgore no podía estar más contento, al igual que los demás. Pero a su vez una infinidad de problemas asaltaron en cuanto se reveló la existencia de los monstruos. ¿Qué esperaban? 300 años habían pasado desde aquella guerra, y los monstruos sólo existían en las pesadillas o en los cuentos de terror, en la mente de los niños pequeños, quiénes creían que los seres malvados estaban bajo la cama o en el armario.

La gente se escandalizó, era obvio. Pero los monstruos se mostraron pacíficos en todo momento. Nunca alzaron la voz, solo dejaron que todo pasase. Los medios no dejaban de hablar sobre ello, y el mundo se estaba enfocando en ese gran acontecimiento. Asgore estaba todo el día en reuniones y ruedas de prensa, aclarando lo que pretendía hacer con su pueblo, estaba demostrando cuán se había preparado para aquel momento.

Esa primera semana fue demasiado loca, y todos se mostraban muy ocupados, tanto que Frisk estaba muchas horas solo, sin saber qué hacer. Nadie le creía siendo "embajador", era solo un niño. Aun así, él sonreía. Porque había algo que quería hacer desde que cayó en el agujero.

Era domingo por la noche, día de descanso. O eso se creía, porque Asgore seguía sumergido en papeles. En realidad todo el pueblo de Undertale estaba a rebosar de papeles. Para conseguir una casa debían llevar a cabo muchas cosas. El dinero no era ningún problema, tenían tanto oro ahorrado tras cientos de años que podían comprar lo que quisieran: tiendas, casas, ¡incluso edificios enteros!  
Toda la "familia" ya había decidido comprar una casa, una mansión, y tardarían unos días en llevar a cabo todo. Sí, decidieron quedarse juntos, como una familia. No querían separarse, y menos ahora que debían apoyarse frente a todos aquellos grupos que se oponían a los monstruos. Aunque no eran agresivos, por suerte.

Asgore había invitado a todos al castillo, que estaba cerca de la superficie. Así podían salir y entrar a la superficie cuanto quisieran. Ya incluso habían decidido la casa, solo quedaba la reunión con el notario y podrían instalarse la semana que viene. Pero Frisk tenía algo en mente, y debía hacerlo en ese momento. Y menos mal que era domingo, ya que a pesar de haber sido unos días muy locos, todos se habían reunido para descansar. Él estaba en el regazo de Toriel, mientras veían en la tele un reportaje a Asgore, todos aplaudían ante cada discurso que daba el rey monstruo, sobrecogidos de tanta alegría.

Frisk se levantó, y tras apagar la tele sin utilizar el mano, se giró para plantar cara a su familia, quienes lo miraban expectante.

-Cielo, ¿ocurre algo? -Toriel sabía que su hijo estaba nervioso, quería hablar de algo. El niño asintió, y aclaró su garganta para hablar firme, aunque estaba nervioso.

-Tengo que contaros una cosa.

100100101010

Era lunes por la mañana, una limusina negra se detuvo frente a un orfanato, dicho edificio estaba algo deteriorado por el paso del tiempo, pero estaba bien cuidado. Tenía su patio trasero, y el edificio era alto. Algunas grietas se dejaban mostrar pero las ventanas estaban intactas. Era un lugar melancólico, o al menos eso sentía Frisk, quien salió del coche totalmente nervioso. Tras él salieron los demás, y Toriel le cogió la mano mientras llamaban al timbre. Tenían una cita, y llegaban a la hora exacta.  
Iban a buscar a la hermana de Frisk.

1000001

-Yo... Tenía un motivo para salir de aquí, y aunque sabíais que lo tenía nunca os expliqué cuál era -todos se pusieron rígidos desde sus asientos, Undyne apoyó los brazos en sus piernas, Alphys se puso nerviosa, Toriel le miraba con las manos en el pecho, Papyrus también se puso nervioso, Sans nada, seguía igual, Mettaton cruzó los brazos expectante, Asgore... Estaba callado. No sabían nada sobre la vida de Frisk, y al fin lo iban a descubrir. Obviamente todos se habían hecho muchas preguntas pero el chico nunca respondió, y ese era el momento.

-Tengo... Tengo a alguien a quien quiero sacar de un orfanato -miró a todos a los ojos uno por uno- a mi hermana mayor.

111101010

La directora del centro salió a los segundos de haber llamado al timbre. Estaba nerviosa, ¡los monstruos venían a adoptar a dos niños! ¡Y hace una semana que habían salido a la superficie!  
Ella les dedicó una sonrisa y un "adelante" mientras habría la puerta principal y los acompañaba a la entrada, comentando lo inesperado que ha sido descubrir a los monstruos y que Frisk fuese quien los salvase. Pero más aún que ellos lo quisieran adoptar. Bueno, a él, y a su hermana.

0100110101

-Mi niño... -murmuró Toriel, levantándose y abrazándole, todos tenían el corazón en un puño- Si hubiera sabido que tenías una hermana, habríamos ido a por ella mucho antes -acarició su pelo y luego su mejilla, viendo cómo el pequeño sonreía nerviosamente, buscando la aprobación del resto, la cual fue instantánea.

111101010101

Todos entraron en el edificio, observando a su alrededor. Era un lugar algo rosoño, se escuchaban voces a través de las paredes, las cuales en su mayoría provenían de niños, y aunque el lugar pareciese viejo y deteriorado, había decoraciones por todas partes, dibujos de animales, paisajes... Y foto de los niños con carteles que rezaban "¡Adopta!", y demás. Frisk les contó que él prácticamente se había criado ahí, y huyó para buscar un lugar donde vivir junto con su hermana, ya que ella pronto sería mayor de edad y tendría que marcharse, por eso acabó en Undertale. Y al final hubo un final feliz, ¡habría un final feliz!  
La primera planta solo tenía el despacho de la directora, el comedor y secretaría. Las clases y dormitorios se encontraban arriba. Las puertas al patio estaban justo al final del pasillo, de las cuales se oían muchos gritos y risas.  
Frisk buscaba por todas partes a su hermana, pero lo único que vio fue a una profesora del centro yendo al patio de atrás, nerviosa. Ella sabía quién era Frisk, ella sabía que alguien lo llevaba buscando desde hacía 2 semanas: Su hermana.  
La directora seguía hablando con Asgore y Toriel, Frisk no les hacía caso. Su corazón latía rápido, esperando a que la puerta del patio se abriese, lo cual sucedió al minuto, y una cara muy conocida y querida para Frisk apareció.  
Era su hermana, eras tú.

1010101011010

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que desapareció Frisk. Tu vida, tu mundo, ya no estaban ahí. Y cada día que pasaba sentías que una parte de ti moría lentamente. No ibas a durar mucho así. Habías ayudado a los equipos de búsqueda, en el campo, en la ciudad. Todos los lugares habían sido visitados por ti.

No comías, no dormías... Tu mente y alma estaban enfocadas en encontrar a Frisk. ¿Qué le podría haber pasado? ¿Lo habrán secuestrado? ¿Ha huido? ¿No quería estar ahí? ¿No te quería en su vida...?

La depresión era tal que incluso los niños del lugar habían intentado apoyarte, entreteniéndote, haciendo bromas. Pero hasta tu risa había muerto. Quedaban pocos días para llevar a cabo el funeral de Frisk -eso especulaba la ley- y tus ánimos de encontrarlo disminuían, al igual que tus ganas de vivir. No podías creer eso, si tenías que enterrarle te ibas a morir. Él lo había sido todo para ti, arriesgaste TODO por él. Le necesitabas. Por las noches dormías en su cama -la cual estaba en la misma habitación que la tuya al ser hermanos- y mirabas sus dibujos sin parar, llorando. ¿Tantas lágrimas tenías que cada día estabas horas llorando en silencio? Era muy duro todo eso, si él era infeliz podría habértelo dicho, y habríais buscado soluciones juntos, porque erais familia.  
Pero él no estaba. Había desaparecido.

Estabas en el patio, ayudando a los niños mientras se columpiaban, evitando que se hicieran daño. En ese lugar eras como una madre para ellos, siempre habías velado por su felicidad y seguridad.

Pero cuando Frisk desapareció todo tu ánimo cambió, y ellos lo sabían.  
Una profesora salió del edificio y fue corriendo hacia ti. Agarrándote del brazo, te hizo girar para mirarla cara a cara. Su mirada hizo que tu corazón diese un vuelco: Algo había pasado. Entonces, dijo una frase en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para saber qué decía.

-Frisk ha vuelto.

Sin dudarlo empezaste a correr hacia la puerta, abriéndola con fuerza pero no lo suficiente para no romperlo. En cuanto abriste la puerta tu mirada empezó a rastrear el lugar, buscando ese jersey morado que tanto te gustaba. Y lo encontraste, tardaste 0, en notarlo. Y él estaba ahí, vivo, corriendo hacia ti, sonriendo. ¡VIVO! ¡Frisk estaba vivo!

Tus lágrimas caían a medida que corrías hacia él, gritando "¡Frisk!", mientras te lanzabas a abrazarlo, arrodillándote en el suelo. Empezando a llorar en su hombro. Había vuelto, estaba sano y salvo, todo iba bien. Sentías que un pedazo de tu corazón volvía a su sitio. Podías descansar ya. Pero la emoción era tal que no parabas de llorar, insistiendo a Frisk dónde había estado, qué había pasado.

Era tal la conmoción que ni siquiera le decidiste preguntar por la gente con la que había venido, aunque tan solo viste sus espaldas; tu mente estaba solo enfocada en Frisk, de quien en ese momento no dejabas de abrazar, acariciar, y mucho menos rogar por saber todas las respuestas a las preguntas que te habías hecho durante los peores días de tu vida.

La directora, al ver que necesitabas un tiempo con él, encaminó a todos los visitantes a su despacho, para disputar sobre los papeles de adopción. Las profesoras, para mantener la seguridad en el lugar, llevaron a los niños a las aulas. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver de nuevo a Frisk en tus brazos, pero no iban a molestaros, al menos por el momento, necesitabas estar con él y solo con él.  
Pasaron unos minutos, y cuando te sentiste mejor miraste a Frisk a los ojos, sonriendo.

-¿Sabes que casi me matas del susto? -acariciaste su mejilla, la cual estaba arrugada por la enorme sonrisa que tenía el niño en su rostro.

-Sí -dijo, tomando tu mano y empezando a llevarte al patio. Tenía muuucho que contarte.


	3. 2 Todos se merecen un final feliz

La directora se sentó en su mullida butaca. Debido a las pocas sillas que habían solo Toriel y Asgore podían sentarse. Los demás estaban de pie, expectantes a lo que tenía que decir la mujer, porque sabían que esto no iba a ser fácil.

-Aghh... -musitó, frotándose las sienes- Los papeles van a ser difíciles, porque no hay leyes de adopción para monstruos, era de suponerse. Es difícil manejar esta situación, además que habéis acogido a Frisk ilegalmente, lo cual empeora las cosas -Toriel asintió avergonzada, se sentía culpable, pero ella no conocía las leyes. Asgore tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte, iban a afrontar esto sea como sea- A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho Frisk por vosotros... Sigue siendo un niño y necesita un hogar. Y al parecer quiere llevarse a **** con él... Si soy sincera, desde que me llamasteis tengo dolores de cabeza -alzó la vista para ver a Toriel preocupada, pero agitó la mano, dando a entender que no era nada.

-He estado pensando en cómo podríamos solventar esto -uniendo las manos miró a todos los presentes. Undyne se había apoyado contra la pared, Sans a su lado sin mover un músculo, al igual que Alphys. Pero Papyrus y Mettaton veían los dibujos de los niños colgados en la dirección, era muy acogedor ver todo eso.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se escucharon dos voces desde el patio -ya que la ventana, abierta, daba directamente al lugar de recreo-. Frisk y tú habíais salido, y él estaba muy emocionado contando toda su aventura desde el principio, empezando por su adorable madre. No se podía ver tu cara, ya que dabas la espalda a la ventana, pero Frisk estaba girado hacia ti mientras agitaba los brazos comentando su aventura, tú estabas ansiosa por oír todo, así que le dejabas seguir sin interrumpir. A veces mencionabas un "¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué valiente!" pero poco más.  
La directora sonrió. Esos dos necesitaban un hogar, lo sabía muy bien. Carraspeó, retomando la atención que había perdido de los presentes al ver una escena tan entrañable.

-Son dos buenos chicos... Ella nos ha ayudado mucho, siempre ha estado atenta y cariñosa con todos, y él está muy bien educado, su risa alegra el día a cualquiera -una pequeña sonrisa no pudo evitar cruzarse por su rostro, los iba a extrañar- Podemos aprovechar el vacío legal que presenta esta situación, ya que no hay aún leyes de adopción para montruos... Y permitiros adoptar a Frisk y ****. Os los podéis llevar hoy mismo si queréis, ya que no hay un tiempo de espera para monstruos ni nada parecido.

Todos en la habitación se relajaron, todo parecía ser malas noticias pero al final podrían llevarlos a un buen hogar. Aunque no sabían nada de ti, Frisk les había comentado cómo eras, y estaban ansiosos de conocer a esa fantástica chica. Pero la primera impresión fue de alguien llorona, aunque muy preocupada por su hermano. Toriel juntó las manos sonriendo mientras evitaba llorar de felicidad, y Asgore sonreía complacido. Todo iba a salir bien.

Mientras firmaban papeles y acordaban las visitas que iban a recibir por parte de la propia directora para saber que la familia era estable -ya que era un caso especial-, tú y Frisk estabais hablando de los puzles de Papyrus, los cuales Frisk había simulado en el patio y tú los estabas resolviendo. El susodicho esqueleto estaba en la ventana mirando muy ansioso cómo resolvías los puzles, ¡eras más rápida que Frisk! Estaba asombrado. Vuestras voces se escuchaban, y eso hacía que todos los presentes sonriesen como idiotas. Las conversaciones entre tú y Frisk siempre habían hecho reír a cualquiera.

Imitaste la pose de Papyrus que Frisk estaba haciendo, y el esqueleto estaba que se tiraba por la ventana para unirse, parecía muy divertido, pero Sans estaba agarrando su capa para dejarles espacio y tiempo. Es cierto que tal vez lo que estaban haciendo era algo ilegal, pero qué demonios. La gente estaba ocupada viendo a los monstruos integrarse en la sociedad como para evitar que un par de niños encontrasen una nueva familia.

-...¡y entonces, un perro se asomó por el puesto de vigilancia, y tuve que quedar muy muy muy quieto para que no me pillase! Pero ni siquiera tuve miedo, ¡al fin y al cabo soy un chico muy valiente!

Seguíais hablando y riendo cuando la puerta del patio se abrió, y por ella salieron Toriel y los demás junto con la directora. Del tirón te giraste, y te encaminaste hacia ellos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pero tu corazón sabía que venían para arreglar los papeles de Frisk, y tu corazón estaba prácticamente en tu puño. Iba a doler la despedida pero al menos sabías que estaría bien, que está a salvo. Tú ya habías planeado cómo organizar tu vida con Frisk, pero el cambio de ser adoptado hacía que un pequeño dolor surgiese en tu pecho, tu plan de trabajar como camarera en algún apartamento pequeño, limpiadora o cajera seguía en pie. Pero sin Frisk... Tu vida estaría vacía.  
Aun así sonreías. Él iba a tener una buena vida, aunque fuese lejos de ti. Iba a ser feliz, era lo que contaba.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de él, de verdad... Y siento las molestias que haya podido causar -miraste a la mujer cabra a los ojos, sabías que los monstruos habían salido a través de la tele del comedor, pero lo de Frisk no se había mencionado (ya que era un niño, era obvio, nadie le tomaba en serio) aparte que no estabas por aquel momento muy interesada en ello al saber que Frisk estaba desaparecido.

-No hay de qué, mi niña. Frisk es un héroe para nosotros. -Dijo, sonriendo. No estabas muy acostumbrada a ver a una cabra hablando, mucho menos con un vestido morado. Ni a una mujer pez, ni un lagarto, tampoco dos esqueletos... Pero lo del robot sí, la teconología había avanzado bastante, no tanto como para llegar a él pero era fácil acostumbrarse a su presencia. Todos te miraban, y te sentías algo avergonzada, lo cual hacía que tu sonrisa se ampliase y juntases las manos para evitar ponerte más nerviosa. Frisk corrió a tu lado y te tomó la mano, muy sonriente. Estaba muy contento por tenerte a su lado.

-Uhm... Supongo que habéis venido para firmar los papeles de su adopción... Por favor, cuidad de él. -Musitaste, tu corazón latía rápido. ¿Te dejarían verle a menudo? ¿Pasaría de ti con el tiempo? Eran tantas dudas... Y una parte de ti quería llorar, pero debías ser fuerte.

Toriel rió por lo bajo, y agitó las manos- No, cielo, no venimos solo por él... -La miraste expectante- También venimos a por ti.

Silencio.

Mucho silencio.

Tu mente aún procesaba aquello que acababa de decir. ¿También te querían a ti? ¿Frisk les había insistido? ¿Por qué no te lo dijo antes?  
Sentías que tus piernas empezaban a temblar, y tu cabeza daba vueltas por tantas emociones juntas en un día. Miraste a Frisk, atónita, y él asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Te acercó a ellos, a la que en teoría era tu nueva familia. Miraste a la directora, quien evitaba llorar, al igual que tú, ante tal momento que jamás ibais a olvidar.

-Te presento a tu nueva familia. -Dijo Frisk dejándote delante de Toriel, quien te abrazó con tanto cariño y ternura que empezaste a llorar. Su cuerpo era suave y calentito, llenándote de un amor maternal que jamás habías tenido. Sentías tanta vergüenza que ni pudiste devolver el abrazo, pero aun así no te querías separar de ella. Era muy... Adorable.

-Yo soy Toriel, encantada... -dijo con una voz tan dulce y melodiosa que tu corazón se aceleró. Así hablaba una madre llena de amor... Amor que iba a ser dedicado a ti.

A los segundos te separaste de ella para saludar a los demás, a tu nueva familia. Una parte de ti se avergonzaba por haber montado tal espectáculo en el pasillo en cuanto viste a Frisk, mas todos lo comprendían. Sabían que le habías extrañado.

Al estar a un par de pasos de distancia de Toriel unos brazos huesudos te abrazaron y te levantaron del suelo, empezando a girar.

-¡GRANDIOSO! ¡BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA, HUMANA! -Una voz demasiado chillona se hacía notar tras de ti, era quien te estaba haciendo bailar en círculos. No podías dejar de sonreír con esa gran acogida- ¡YO SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS, UN PLACER; SEREMOS GRANDES AMIGOS! -Dejándote en el suelo te dio la mano y empezó a moverla de arriba a abajo sin parar a una velocidad más rápida de la usual. Era un chico esqueleto, sonriente y con traje de héroe. Su capa de algún modo flotaba en el aire aunque no hubiera viento. Ver su sonrisa hacía que tu corazón se llena de alegría, igual que Frisk el día de su cumpleaños. Era tal y como Frisk te había descrito, pero no te imaginabas que fuese tan enérgico ni tan chillón, aun así se notaba que era el amigo indicado para tu hermano, alguien hiperactivo y juguetón.

Tu mente aún se intentaba recuperar del mareo por los giros cuando una mano en tu hombro hizo alzar la mirada para ver a una mujer pez mucho más alta que tú, tenía un cuerpo muy fuerte, se notaba por los brazos marcados, y también por esa mirada feroz que echaba. Pero a la vez te dedicaba una mirada gentil, amigable. Ella también te aceptaba.

-¡Hey, mocosa! ¡Soy Undyne, y ella mi novia Alphys! -Dio un paso al lado para dejar ver a una mujer dinosaurio-lagarto que estaba escondida tras la mujer. ¿Eran novias? Qué adorable. La chica lagarto te saludó, y en cuanto os mirasteis a los ojos bajó la mirada muy sonrojada. Era tan tímida que no podías parar de sonreír.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Eres demasiado _cute_! -Otros brazos, ahora metálicos, te rodearon. Y dirigiste la mirada a un robot afeminado. Aunque fuesen monstruos esqueletos, robots, cabras, sus abrazos eran dulces y gentiles- Yo soy el fabuloso Mettaton, un enorme placer conocerte.

Saludaste alzando la mano, y entonces el carraspeo de una voz muy grave os hizo a todos giraros para prestar atención a Asgore. El rey. Sabías quién era, y del tirón te inclinaste. Estar ante alguien tan grandioso como él hacía que te sintieras pequeña, más de lo usual. ¡El propio rey estaba ahí! ¡Frisk era su padre! ¡Ahora era tu padre! Una parte de ti aún no se lo creía. Ayer te sentías la persona más miserable del mundo, y ahora... ¿Eras parte de la nobleza monstruosa? ¡Qué raro sonaba!

-Es un orgullo tenerte con nosotros, **** -dijo el rey, cogiendo tu mano con las suyas, mirándote a los ojos. Tú no dejabas de sonreír de timidez, hasta te dolían las mejillas. Tras un breve apretón las soltó, para que no te sintieras incómoda- Espero que juntos seamos una familia grande y feliz. Ya sabrás quién soy, y lamento haber tardado en venir, pero Frisk nos informó de tu existencia hasta hace unas horas... -Miraste a Frisk, quien alzó los brazos para que le cogieras, lo cual hiciste.

Otra persona se hizo notar pasando entre Papyrus y Undyne, un esqueleto mucho más bajo que Papyrus, pero aun así más alto que tú, por solo por unos centímetros. Su sonrisa era seca, y a deducir por su cuerpo, supusiste que era hermano del gran Papyrus.

-sans, sans el esqueleto -alzó la mano para estrecharla contigo. Al instante tomaste su mano y la apretaste, cuando de pronto sonó un gran pedo. Muchos empezaron a reírse, especialmente Frisk. Ibas a replicar que no fuiste tu cuando alzó la mano mostrando un botón rojo que tenía pegado con cinta- la típica broma del pedo, nunca falla.

Solo sonreíste avergonzada. De momento la acogida era muy agradable.

La directora os instó a Frisk y a ti a recoger vuestras cosas, con lo cual subisteis las escaleras para ir a vuestra habitación, dejando abajo a los demás para que solucionasen un par de cosas.

-Escuchad... -Dijo la directora al ver que los niños ya no podían oírles mientras subían las escaleras- Hay una cosa que debería deciros de ****... Ella nunca ha dado problemas, desde que llegó ha sido una alegría para todos. Eso fue con 10 años. Pero tiene un pasado algo... Turbio. Así que pido paciencia... Además, no ha dormido bien esta semana, y tampoco ha comido mucho por el estrés que le suponía haber perdido a Frisk... Haced que se recupere, por favor -susurró-.

Ni los del orfanato sabían qué pasado tenías, pero cuando llegaste estabas destrozada, tanto físicamente como psicologicamente. Te negaste en todo momento a contar qué ocurrió en su casa, y lo aceptaron a pesar de haber insistido mucho. Tu pasado era eso, pasado. Lo que importaba era Frisk. Con 10 años llegaste al orfanato, Frisk en tus brazos, el cual tenía casi un año de edad. Tus padres habían muerto en un incendio, y vosotros habíais salido sano y salvos. Lo que te importaba era salvar a Frisk y darle la vida que merecía.

Y él mismo lo había conseguido, no podías estar más orgullosa. O eso pensabas estando arriba, recogiendo todas vuestras cosas en las mochilas. Era triste que todo lo que teníais cupiera en dos mochilas, una para cada uno, pero qué importaba, todo iba a cambiar. Miraste cómo Frisk se despedía de todos, llorando. Sus amigos de toda la vida... ¿Los podríais volver a ver alguna vez? Eran muy buenos chicos. Se merecían también un hogar, y e daba mucha pena dejarlos atrás. Mas ver sus sonrisas despidiéndose con mucha alegría de vosotros te hacía superar esa tristeza y alegrarte aún más, porque te apoyaban en tu marcha.


	4. 3 Como un niño ante lo desconocido

Cuando bajasteis las escaleras con todo preparado, os estaban esperando con la puerta principal abierta, justo cuando la directora estaba dándole a Toriel unos papeles que deberían rellenar y entregar cuanto antes. En cuanto aparecisteis tu nueva familia os sonrió, y esperasteis a que terminasen de organizar un par de cosas. Frisk te cogió la mano, estaba nervioso, o más bien ansioso. Se notaba que quería llegar ya a casa.

Le dedicaste una sonrisa muy tierna, era demasiado adorable. ¿Cómo habías sobrevivido esta semana sin el?

Entonces es cuando empezaste a pensar una cosa. ¿Eran una buena familia? Se notaba que tenían mucho amor y cariño para dar y regalar, pero aun así, ¿dónde vivían? ¿Iban a saber educar bien a Frisk? ¿Cuántos años podrías estar con ellos? Según la ley es a los 18 cuando ya puedes emanciparte por ti mismo pero... Tú querías quedarte con Frisk mucho más tiempo. Si son buenas personas podrías hacerlo, estudiar en la universidad aún viviendo con ellos, o trabajar incluso. No querías ser una molestia. "Vas a tener que ayudar en casa para evitar que te consideren un estorbo", pensaste para ti misma. Tal vez más cosas, incluso trabajar mientras estudias. Eso podría ayudar con los gastos.  
Pero había otra cosa que te reconcomía por dentro. Acariciaste la cabeza de tu hermano pequeño.

" _¿Cuándo vas a dejar de necesitarme?_ "

La dulce voz de Toriel te sacó de tus pensamientos, y la miraste para devolver esa sonrisa tan tierna que te estaba proporcionando. Ya era hora de marcharse.

Mientras caminabais al coche, muchos amigos vuestros se despedían desde las ventanas. Tú te giraste unos segundos para mover la mano, al igual que Frisk. Hasta nunca.

Ya en el coche, te sentaste junto a la ventana, con Frisk a tu lado. Era un coche grande, de 11 plazas. Dejaste la maleta a tus pies y empezaste a mirar por la ventana mientras el coche se ponía en marcha. Te miraste en el espejo.

Tú y Frisk no erais muy diferentes de aspecto físico, tú tenías el pelo rizado y él liso, pero cortado de la misma manera, y la ropa era casi igual, solo que tú tenías unos leotardos bajo los pantalones cortos, y una sudadera por encima. ¿Te dejarían comprar ropa? Toda la que tenías era dada a la caridad por otras personas, nunca habías sentido que algo te pertenecía realmente. Incluso cuando eras pequeña y tenías la ropa de tus padres... Esa tampoco era comprada para ti, supusiste desde hace mucho que eran de familiares lejanos, poco más.

Todos estaban muy emocionados, hablando sobre la nueva casa. ¿Habían comprado una casa? Obvio, habían salido a la superficie hace poco, necesitaban un lugar donde vivir. Pero, entonces, ¿dónde estarían hasta entonces?

-Respecto a eso -la voz grave de Asgore se hizo notar, todos se callaron del tirón, se notaba que era rey por la forma en la que hablaba- Esta misma mañana firmamos con el notario los papeles para la casa. Lo que falta ahora es comprar los muebles, hemos decidido que esté vacía para que decoréis vuestras habitaciones a vuestro gusto.

Unos gritos de júbilo saltaron en el aire, tú solo sonreías. Del tirón, el esqueleto llamado Papyrus y Frisk empezaron a contar cosas locas como un parque de atracciones en el patio de atrás, incluso un estadio de carreras de coches.

-¡¿Y SI LLEGÁSEMOS A SER FAMOSOS MUNDIALMENTE POR NUESTRAS GRANDIOSAS CARRERAS?! -Decía Papyrus, o gritaba, más bien- ¡PERO OBVIAMENTE YU, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, SERÍA EL MÁS ACLAMADO Y AMADO! ¡TODOS QUERRÍAN SER MIS AMIGOS, INCLUSO HABRÍA LISTAS DE ESPERA PARA HACER ESPAGUETIS JUNTOS, WOWIE!

-¡Pues yo quiero que mi coche vuele! ¡Eso sí que se ganará el corazón y la adoración de todos!

-¡OH, NO PODRÁS! ¡PORQUE TU COCHE NO PODRÁ COMPETIR CONTRA MI HERMOSO PELO ONDEANDO AL VIENTO!

-¡Pero qué pelo, si no tienes, cabeza hueca!

Del tirón te diste cuenta que Papyrus tenía un alma muy infantil, y trataba a Frisk como si fuese un colega suyo de clase. ¿Qué edad tendrían los monstruos? Empezaste a mirar a todos los que estaban en el coche contigo. Undyne era muy intimidante, pero te hacía sentir segura; Alphys siempre tartamudeaba excepto cuando hablaba con su novia, y por su aspecto se veía que era científica, con esa bata de laboratorio, lástima que tú fueses más de letras y no pudieses romper el hielo hablando sobre algo científico. Su conversación parecía algo más acallada, y menos interesante. Aún así tenías interés en escuchar.

-¡Sí, sí, nos vamos a casar! -Vale, la conversación era mucho más interesante de lo que en realidad era- ¡Y tú llevarás un vestido precioso, con la música nupcial de fondo, y yo te esperaré en el altar con un traje que me hará parecer fuerte pero elegante al mismo tiempo! ¡Y el cura se disfrazará de Mew Mew Kissie Cuttie! -En el momento en el que mencionó lo del cura disfrazado, ya suponías que fuese lo que fuese MMKC, no iba a ser bueno.

Alphys parecía muy ruborizada, pero a la vez estaba calmada, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a ella y sus locuras.

-Ca-cari, aún hay q-que esperar a que las le-leyes se r-regularicen para nosotros, y lu-luego po-podremos...

No le dio tiempo a seguir porque Undyne la estaba abrazando, aunque hubiese cinturones de por medio.

-¡DA IGUAL, CON LEYES ABSURDAS O SIN ELLAS, MIS DESEOS POR CASARME CONTIGO SON MÁS FUERTES CADA DÍA! -Besó su cabeza, haciendo que la mujer lagarta se ruborizase más- ¡POR MI NOS CASÁBAMOS MAÑANA MISMO!

Desviaste la atención hacia Mettaton cuando empezaron las carantoñas, ver a dos personas en ese modo te hacía sentir muy incómoda, la verdad. El robot era una diva del pop, eso estaba demasiado claro, e iba a tener mucho éxito en lugares como EEUU, o incluso Japón, que utilizaban robots y hologramas para hacer conciertos. Justo en ese momento utilizaba el cristal del coche para arreglarse el "pelo", haciendo muecas de besos cada ciertos segundos. Ni siquiera notó que le estabas viendo, a pesar de que seguramente podía verte por el reflejo del cristal. Como no parecía sacar la nariz de si mismo, decidiste observar a Toriel y Asgore. Ellos eran unas figuras paternas tan clichés que sobrecogían tu corazón, ella era cariñosa y él serio y centrado, una unión perfecta, lo cual resolvía muchas preguntas que habías formulado antes. Estaban centrados en la carretera, sonriendo levemente, parecían muy contentos por oír a su familia detrás charlando muy alegres, auque a veces ella ponía la mano sobre la de su marido y se sonreían unos momentos. No ibas a desviar su atención de su pequeña nube de felicidad.

Por último, estaba Sans. quien, al igual que tú, no hablaba. En cuanto pusiste tu mirada sobre él y empezaste a analizarle, te miró directamente a los ojos. Una parte de ti empezó a perderse en esos dos grandes huecos negros que eran sus "ojos", pero la vergüenza pudo contigo y te giraste para mirar por la ventana.

Tu corazón latía a mil por hora.

Mientras llegabais al castillo, seguías pensando en esto de los monstruos. Ahora ellos eran tu familia, así que te intrigaba saber cosas sobre ellos, pero no sabías cómo.  
Todos se habían ido al salón a hablar con la tele encendida. Una casa ruidosa siempre te había parecido acogedora, llena de vida, por lo que no te molestaban los gritos de Undyne o Papyrus, incluso los de Frisk. Te recordaban ligeramente a los niños del orfanato.  
Pero las preguntas seguían en tu mente, así que te fuiste a la cocina, donde estaba Toriel preparando la cena. Olía demasiado bien. Tus ojos se fijaron en el pastel que estaba preparando. Decidiste sentarte en unas sillas altas que había mientras ella tarareaba dulcemente, era tan adorable... No querías molestarla. Mas cuando arrastraste la silla para sentarte ella se giró y te dedicó una sonrisa, la cual devolviste.

-Oh, mi niña, ¿no estás con los demás en el salón? -sus ojos volvieron al pastel, el cual estaba decorando. Era azul y morado. " _Los colores favoritos de Frisk_ ", pensaste.

-Es que... Sé que puede ser presuntuoso, pero, me gustaría hacer algunas preguntas sobre vosotros... -Murmuraste, estabas algo nerviosa. Se notaba por cómo mirabas sus pulgares, los cuales bailaban entre sí. Empezaste a mover la pierna sin siquiera darte cuenta, era un hábito más que normal en ti.

-Adelante, pregunta... Siempre y cuando las pueda responder -captaste la indirecta, nada de preguntas raras o privadas.

-Bueno... Vosotros... Habéis estado bajo tierra mucho tiempo, y hay magia en vuestro interior... ¿No? -Ella asintió- Es como, wow, alguien que utiliza la lógica jamás podrá comprender eso así que, son como muchas dudas, agh.

Ella se rió por lo bajo, estaba siendo paciente contigo. Dentro de tu cabeza agradeciste que fuese tan genial.

-¿Os alimentáis con comida humana? ¿Le ponéis algo más, como polvos de magia? -Decidiste ir a lo más simple, ya que ella estaba preparando comida. Muchas de tus creencias sobre monstruos vienen de cuentos infantiles, así que no sabías muy bien si la estabas pifiando o no.

-Pues claro, mi cielo. Aunque cuando la hacemos nosotros nuestra magia queda impregnada en la comida... Por así decirlo, vosotros ponéis vuestro corazón cuando cocináis para quiénes queréis, nosotros ponemos nuestra alma, donde proviene nuestra magia.

Tu mente buscaba fundamentos lógicos para analizar eso, pero era magia, y como todo lo que sabías sobre ella era gracias a libros y películas era normal que tu mente necesitase de algo material que proporcionase magia, como una varita mágica. Era solo cuestión de acostumbrarse, supusiste.

-Frisk me contó que la magia está en vuestras almas, lo cual tenemos todos los seres vivos... -Ella asintió- ¿Nosotros no tenemos magia?

Ella pareció titubear un poco, tal vez era un tema más profundo.

-Hace tiempo sí... Pero... -Oh, ahí venía- Creo que os lo hicieron perder tras la guerra.

La famosa Gran Guerra, aquella que los contaban aquellos bisabuelos a los cuáles se les tomaba ya por locos debido a su alta edad. Esas historias eran ciertas... Tu abuela siempre te los había contado para irte a dormir antes de que la mandasen a un asilo, y soñabas con esos temas, pero ahora que era real... Una parte de ti quería reírse, el mundo era un pañuelo. Los peces gordos siempre se habían encargado de suprimir información sobre la historia, ya que esta solo la escriben los ganadores. Las cosas eran así en un mundo donde el dinero y el interés se movía solo para los que estaban en grandes butacas en Nueva York. Suspiraste. El mundo estaba podrido.

-Sin embargo, esa magia sigue dentro de vosotros -dijo, dejando la tarta en el frigorífico para que se congelase- Pero se ha camuflado con vuestros sentimientos, emociones. Frisk... Seguramente habría sido poderoso. Gracias a eso nos salvó. Su determinación era tal que consiguió romper la barrera.  
Oh sí, la famosa historia de Frisk salvando a todos. Habías estado tan deprimida que ni te habías dado cuenta de que un niño había salvado a los monstruos de su prisión bajo tierra. Habían sido dos semanas muy duras, casi podrías haber- Sacudiste tu cabeza. Frisk estaba contigo, no debías pensar así.

-¿Puedo preguntar más...? -Ella asintió amablemente, bien- Hablas de aquella guerra como si fuese cercana... Acaso... ¿La viviste? -se sonrojó un poco, ¡oh my god, es demasiado adorable!

-Sí... Soy algo vieja, eso estarás pensando.

-¡No, no, no, no! -Moviendo las manos y la cabeza querías mostrarle que tus pensamientos no iban por ahí, no querías hacerle daño ni molestarla- Ya sé que los monstruos y los humanos no tienen nada que ver así que supuse que vuestra edad es diferente a la nuestra. Es todo verlo desde otro punto de vista -hablabas demasiado rápido para intentar explicarle que no querías pensar mal de ella, que no ibas a pensar mal de ella, ni de nadie.

Ella pareció agradecida con eso, y tú querías saber más. Lo cual pareció notarlo y prosiguió.

-Yo era una jovencita por aquel entonces, aún ni había empezado a salir con As-... Asgore... -ahora miraba a través de la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sonrojo, nerviosismo, temor... Todo estaba reflejado en su rostro. Tu corazón se llenaba de calor cuando la veías así, eran recuerdos agridulces, seguro- Muchos de los nuestros murieron en batalla, al igual que los vuestros. Pero no os guardamos rencor, y vosotros habéis olvidado todo acerca de lo sucedido, al parecer -asentiste, apenada- Ahora estamos aquí para iniciar una nueva era de paz y amor que durará para siempre, mi niña.

Sonreíste encantada. Era hora de que las cosas cambiasen en este mundo. Pero te picaba la curiosidad saber sobre ella y Asgore, siempre te habían gustado las historias de gente conociéndose y enamorándose, algunas eran muy dulces, otras cómicas, y otras algo tristes. Aunque te gustaban así.  
Ella empezó a coger platos y cubiertos, casi era hora de comer, así que tenías que acabar pronto con eso.

-Una última pregunta -la empezaste a ayudar a dejar los platos en el comedor, que estaba justo al lado de la cocina- Los humanos somos iguales, los monstruos... Cada uno es diferente entre sí, e incluso hay esqueletos. En la anatomía humana, los esqueletos son lo más básico del cuerpo humano, supongo que sabrás sobre eso -ella asintió, eso simplificaba las cosas- Eso me hace pensar en una cosa... ¿Cómo... Cómo tenéis un hijo?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y ella carraspeó, había perdido la compostura un par de segundos. No se esperaba esa pregunta fijo. Pero aunque a sus ojos fueses una niña, tú eras una adulta y ya sabías los secretos del cuerpo humano, por tanto, aunque te avergonzase, querías saber más.

-Vaya, sinceramente no esperaba esa pregunta... -Recuperó la compostura y te llevó a un rincón de la cocina, donde, con algo de nerviosismo, empezó a explicarte "la charla" de los monstruos- Cuando dos monstruos se aman incondicionalmente, pueden... Unir sus almas -asentiste, eso parecía poéticamente precioso- Literalmente -ahora ya te confundía, pero lo aceptaste. Otro punto de vista, otro punto de vista...- Cuando esas dos almas se juntan, el alma de esa persona se llena con un fuego alrededor el cual tiene el color de su amado. Es precioso ver eso, la verdad -puso una mano en su pecho, y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro. Recordaba viejos tiempos- Y si ellos quieren, pueden... Hacer aparecer una criatura. Sin necesidad de contacto físico.

Wow, eso sí que era raro. Tu cabeza dolía un poco imaginando algo que escapaba a tus límites de la lógica, así que lo dejaste estar así.

-Lo siento por esa pregunta, no pensaba que fuese algo tan... Personal -una parte de ti se dio cuenta que te había dado una charla tipo sexual pero sobre monstruos- No tengo más preguntas de momento -en realidad sí, pero ya te habías pasado- Muchas gracias, Tori. Ha sido agradable aclarar algunas cosas.

-Cuando tú quieras saber más cosas, solo dímelo. Para eso estoy aquí, cielo -sonrió alegremente y empezó a organizar la mesa. Decidiste ayudarla como disculpa por el mal rato.  
Nada más terminar, Tori alzó la voz para llamar a cenar, y al segundo apareció Sans. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? Ni siquiera habías escuchado sus pasos, aunque llevase pantuflas. ¿Tal vez te había estado escuchando a escondidas?

Te sonrojaste un poco, por lo que te giraste fingiendo que ordenabas unos cubiertos hasta que te calmaste, justo cuando Payrus, Undyne y Frisk entraban como un torbellino en la sala muertos de hambre. En cuanto cogiste tu asiento, en la esquina, Frisk se sentó a tu lado y te dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Debes probar la tarta de mamá, es deliciosa -Sonreíste algo forzada, porque aún no estabas acostumbrada a que Frisk dijese "mamá" con tanta confianza. ¿La debías llamar así tú también?

La cena transcurrió como en aquellas pelis de Hollywood, donde todos reían y charlaban entre sí, pasándose comida, contándose cosas. Te hacían preguntas, a las cuales respondías al instante -si no tenías comida en la boca-. Te estabas acostumbrando a su presencia muy rápido, eran tan amigables que era inevitable no acercarte a ellos con tanta confianza.

-¡Fuefo, fefefof fe if a fa ffafa!* -Intentaba decir Undyne con toda la comida en la boca. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por parecer grosera. ¿Era esa su forma de ser? Podría ser que por el hecho de ser tan segura de sí misma no tenga miedo a mostrar hasta su peor faceta, al menos frente a las personas que quería.

(*¡Bueno, tenemos que ir a la playa!)

-U-Undyne, no se ha-habla con la boca lle-llena... -Musitó Alphys mientras en su plato cogía un trozo de verduras. Pero rápidamente alzó la mirada al darse cuenta de la frase que había dicho, y golpeó la mesa con la mano para detener a su novia, quien estaba ya abriendo la boca con una sonrisa de par en par para decir algo.

Y tú sabías que ese algo iba a ser algo fuera de tono. O al menos tu mente te hizo pensar eso.

Mientras estabas por el segundo plato, viste algo que te hizo quedarte con los ojos muy abiertos: Sans comía el ketchup directamente del bote. ¿Estaba bueno así? Siempre lo habías comido con salchicas, hamburguesa, patatas... Era muy raro ver eso, tal vez la magia le daba un toque especial. Como la curiosidad te mataba, cogiste el frasco e hiciste lo mismo que él.  
La mesa quedó callada al instante.

Cuando terminaste de tomar el ketchup y lo tragaste, frunciste el ceño y se lo devolviste a Sans, quien te miraba de forma incrédula, al igual que los demás. A los segundos empezaron a estallar de risa, todos.

-¡OH MI DIOS, ERES GENIAL, MOCOSA! -Gritó Undyne entre risas mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que caía por la cornisa de su ojo. Miraste tu regazo sintiendo cómo tu cara ardía, estabas sonrojándote demasiado. ¿Nadie jamás había hecho eso? Acababas de hacer el ridículo.

Se calmaron a los minutos, y siguieron comiendo, no sin dedicarte miradas divertidas cuando cogías el ketchup para mojar las salchichas en él. Esperaban que lo hicieras de nuevo pero no, era demasiado avergonzante.  
Lo curioso era que desde que hiciste eso, Sans no dejó de quitar tu mirada de encima. Ni aunque le devolvieses la mirada se atrevía a mirar a otro lado. Te estaba empezando a sentir incómoda.  
En serio, qué le pasa a ese tío.


	5. 4 Tu primer día

Habíais vuelto todos al salón, viendo algunos programas y posteriormente tenían planeado hacer una peli. La cual no interesaba a Frisk, quien jugaba con un castillo de legos en la alfombra. Aunque hubiesen estado casi todo el tiempo gritando y jugando, cuando ya se hizo de noche y se iba acercando la hora de dormir, la mayoría no emitían ni un solo ruido, tal vez porque estaban cansados o por respeto, pero al menos te había dado tiempo a conocerlos a todos un poco mejor, y había que admitir que se estaban ganando tu corazón muy rápidamente. Con tan solo mirarlos unos segundos podías notar el aura de cariño y confianza que se tenían entre sí, había alti-bajos, por supuesto, pero eso no les detenía a seguir disfrutando de la compañía. ¿Y lo mejor de todo? Es que ellos también te habían acogido como a uno más. En el orfanato pensabas que ellos eran tu familia, pero en realidad, ESO era una familia de verdad, la principal diferencia residía en que en el orfanato lo que les unía a todos era que no tenían padres y ansiaban salir de ahí, y mientras tanto, en ese salón, lo que les unía era el vínculo de una auténtica familia que quería iniciar una nueva vida tras salir de la superficie. Una parte de ti te decía que deberías estar loca, pero la otra se estaba agarrando a esa unión para vivir algo que nunca tuviste; aunque fuese mentira, qué importaba. A lo mejor estabas en la cama de un hospital psiquiátrico atada, riéndote como una loca. Pero la felicidad estaba ahí, y sentías que podías tocarla, porque estaba a tan solo un paso. Esa parte que se aferraba era la que no te hacía pensar que esto era una broma, tal vez era producto de la desesperación por conseguir algo que jamás habías podido obtener para Frisk, pero qué rayos importaba. Había que vivir el presente, punto.

Mientras pensabas en todos los nuevos acontecimientos, estabas en un sillón, con las piernas sobre el aposabrazos, y la cabeza apoyada en el otro lado. Mientras observabas a Frisk, empezaste a notar que con el estómago tan lleno y la calidez de tu nuevo hogar te sentías segura. Él estaba de nuevo contigo, con una nueva familia. Tal vez podrías bajar la guardia un segundo. Solo descansabas cuando él se quedaba dormido. Pero esta vez, estabas con una familia que lo quería y lo protegería a toca costa. Tus párpados empezaban a pesarte.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro.

Toriel se levantó de su sillón para preparar algo de té. Se giró para preguntar quién más quería, pero se dio cuenta de algo más: tú. Llevabas un rato dormida y no se había dado cuenta nadie. Aunque ahora todos estuviesen tranquilos, si empezasen a hacer ruido tal vez te despertarían.  
Ella se dirigió hacia Papyrus, quien estaba mirando la tele, una serie de televisión humana sobre 4 frikis que eran amigos y todos eran científicos, debería estar muy fascinado, pero no entendía la mayoría de las bromas sobre física ni los chistes frikis, así que su rostro era el de alguien luchando por no quedarse dormido. Toriel golpeó dos veces su hombro con su dedo y él la miró, y antes de que pudiese hablar, ella dirigió otro dedo a sus propios labios con un "shhh", indicando que se mantuviese callado, y luego te señaló. El esqueleto alto te miró sin aún saber qué quería, al igual que los demás. No comprendían qué estaba pasando, ya que tu sillón estaba levemente girado y no podían ver tu cara.

-Llévala a una habitación para descansar, necesita dormir. Pero no hables, por favor, podrías despertarla.

Comprendiendo, Papyrus se levantó y te cargó en tus brazos. En su mente estaba pensando que era el primer encargo como guardia oficial mandado por la reina, debía hacer su primera tarea con gran maestría. Por tanto, se movía despacio pero seguro, agarrándote firme en sus brazos. Todos se quedaron mirando cómo te acurrucabas en los brazos de él, y cierto esqueleto bajo, al escuchar el dulce sonido que emitías por estar a gusto, no desvió la vista de ti (bueno, la espalda de su hermano) en todo momento.

Undyne notó eso, porque tenía a Sans a su lado, y dando dos codazos a su novia en las costillas, llamó su atención. La mujer pez hizo una mueca girando la cabeza ligeramente hacia su derecha, y Alphys siguió sus indicaciones, descubriendo a un Sans que no despegaba la vista de su hermano, aunque ambas, por la mirada que se dieron al instante, sabían que lo que menos estaba notando Sans era la presencia de Papyrus. Este se encaminó a las habitaciones del piso de arriba cuando algo lo agarró de la pierna. Se detuvo para ver quién era. Frisk empezó a señalarle que le siguiera. Quería llevarte a su cuarto y dormir contigo.

-Y-yo los s-shippeo -Susurró Alphys, mientras desaparecíais los tres tras girar por el pasillo, y su novia asintió con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Eso era algo completamente nuevo, y a su vez, prometía ser divertido. Ni siquiera se necesitaron palabras para saber qué iban a planear las dos, lo cual era algo que os incumbía a ti y a cierto esqueleto.

Ya en su cama, te acomodó, y tú misma te acurrucaste, buscando más calor. Papyrus te arropó después de que Frisk se metiese en la cama contigo. En cuanto notaste ese pequeño calorcito en tu espalda, te giraste para abrazar a tu hermano, el cual aceptó el abrazo con tanto cariño que Papyrus sintió cómo su corazón -si tenía- se derretía.  
Tras correr las cortinas, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, no sin antes volver a observar esa tierna escena. Le recordaba ligeramente a Sans y a él muchos años atrás, y no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, hacía tiempo que ambos dejaron de ser tan cercanos. A lo mejor le pediría a su hermano mayor que le volviese a contar esas historias inventadas por él, y que a su tierna edad le parecían muy geniales. Las recordaba vagamente, algo sobre robots, científicos y aventuras, pero eran memorias tan lejanas... El alma de Papyrus se emocionó al pensar que esa noche podría volver a escucharlas. Emitiendo un "nyehehehe flojo", casi trotó hacia el salón para insistir a Sans que le relatase esas historias un rato más tarde.

110101010010 SANS POV

El alma de Sans llevaba mucho rato inquieta, y él no entendía el porqué de aquello. Le frustraba un poco. Sin embargo, como siempre, debía mantener una actitud calmada y relajada para no asustar a nadie. Heh, él era muy bueno en eso, la práctica hacía la perfección. Y tenía un doctorado en eso. Él sabía que todo provenía de esa nueva humana, la cual hoy había entrado en su familia como nuevo miembro, y no sabía si debía estar preocupado o enfadado, esto último por el hecho de que no la conocía para nada y el resto estaban abriendo las puertas de la casa tan fácilmente. Pero había un pensamiento que, si se centraba en el, provocaba un gran terror por todo su ser: estar enamorado.

No era novato, sabía qué quería su alma. Tantos años en los laboratorios servían para conocer con exactitud cómo funcionaba un alma y las necesidades que tenía, aunque debía de admitir que nunca había estudiado esta situación, en la que un alma necesita estar junto a la otra sin conocerse absolutamente de nada. Pero él no se podía permitir eso. Un ser como él no debía. Hacía ya muchos años, mucho tiempo, que los términos "amor", o "pareja", habían desaparecido, y eso si alguna vez lo había pensado, porque desde que tenía razón de ser no había experimentado algo así. Obviamente no era idiota, sabía cómo funcionaba el tema de las almas, tantos años en el laboratorio no habían sido en vano. Qué va, su propio ser era una prueba de ello. Sin embargo, sabiendo lo que su alma estaba empezando a sentir, y PEDIR, era algo inconcebible. Él mismo era veneno, no podía atraer a alguien consigo, podría arrastrar a esa pobre chica en un abismo de dolor y desesperación como era él mismo a diario. Y si ya por el hecho de su pasado cualquiera lo podría rechazar y echarlo del hogar, ni se podía imaginar lo que pudiera pasar si por su culpa le ocurriese algo grave a la hermana del Embajador de los monstruos.

Además, hacía tiempo que ya se había preparado para acabar como su padre, W. D. Gaster.

El hecho de volver a pensar en él, hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su "espalda", y dio otro sorbo a su botella de ketchup, obligando a su mente a olvidarse de todo eso. Definitivamente, iba a matar esos nuevos sentimientos, fuera como fuese.

1111111 TÚ

Te despertaste muchas horas más tarde. El sol apenas aparecía por la ventana: Estaba amaneciendo.  
Sintiendo un peso en tu brazo miraste a tu derecha con los ojos aún entrecerrados, y viste a tu pequeño Frisk acurrucado, apoyando la cabeza en ti. Sonreíste. Pero, ¿qué hacías en la cama? Te encogiste de hombros, seguramente alguien te había llevado tras quedarte dormida en el sillón. Muchos niños en el orfanato se quedaban dormidos en los sillones que había en los pasillos, y tú muchas veces los tenías que llevar a sus correspondientes camas... Tu nueva familia era muy cariñosa. Pero el hecho de pensar que alguien te había llevado hasta la cama provocaba una ligera vergüenza en ti, al menos no estabas consciente, así que el recuerdo se olvidaría rápidamente.  
Aunque querías estar así para siempre, metida en tus pensamientos con tu pequeñín entre tus brazos, habías dormido tanto que no podrías reconciliar el sueño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en los brazos de Morfeo?

Sin despertar a Frisk, decidiste levantarte y buscar algo de desayunar. Tu estómago rugía de tanta hambre, aunque una parte de ti se preguntaba si podías hacerte el desayuno ahora. ¿Les molestaría que hicieses ruido?

Casi de puntillas te acercaste a la cocina, oyendo ruidos de cubiertos, y te encontraste con Undyne, quien se estaba haciendo un café. Volviste sobre tus pasos para ir al baño y lavarte la cara, una parte de ti sentía que algo iba mal, por el hecho de estar despierta tan temprano sin que nadie estuviese ahí para supervisar. Tras enjuagarte la cara y quitarte toda la velada de sueño de encima, te arreglaste un poco el pelo y te dirigiste a la cocina.

Undyne seguía ahí, ya más despierta con la taza de café vacía. Miraba hacia la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando hiciste algo de ruido buscando algún zumo para aguantar el hambre mientras los demás se despertaban, se giró para verte.

-Nas, mocosa -dijo. El mote que te había dado era algo... Rudo. Pero así era ella, así que no podías decirle nada.

Saludaste con una leve sonrisa mientras sacabas un zumo de naranja y un vaso. Llenándolo hasta arriba empezaste a beber. Ambas teníais mal humor por la mañana, o eso se hacía notar, así que decidiste no molestarla. Sin embargo, Undyne, en cuanto te vio, empezó a replantearse en su cabeza una proposición que hizo Alphys antes de que las dos se fuesen a la cama, y quería hablar contigo cuanto antes sobre ello.

-Sabes... -Dijo ella, levemente. Captó tu atención al instante mientras tomabas un sorbo del zumo de naranja. Asentiste para hacerle indicar que siguiera- Alphys y yo queremos... Bueno...

Silencio absoluto. Parecía estar forzándose a hablar contigo, combatiendo el sueño de la mañana. A los segundos pareció recomponerse.

-Lo siento, no soy muy habladora a estas horas...

-No te preocupes, yo también -La intentaste calmar con una ligera sonrisa, aunque tan ligera que apenas se curvaron tus labios. Al menos había alguien que sentía lo mismo que tú por las mañanas, y eso te animaba mucho más. Por ello dejabas que tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.

-Alphys y yo... Queremos... ¿Ser amigas tuyas? ¿Oficialmente? ¿Ver series juntas, noches de chicas, y demás?

Oh, eso te cogió tan por la guardia baja que casi te atragantaste. ¡Por supuesto, querías, y mucho! ¡No había nadie más en el orfanato de tu edad o mayores, y siendo todos niños pequeños era imposible mantener relaciones sociales comunes!

Suspiraste en tu interior, estabas tan dormida y sorprendida a la vez que se te olvidó decir eso en voz alta.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría -Querías añadir los anteriores pensamientos, pero supusiste que Undyne necesitaba más café y tiempo para ser un monstruo normal, consciente y parlante. Pero tu humor había cambiado de estar soñolienta a ser una bola de felicidad y alegría. ¡Amigas! ¡Por fin!

Todos se despertaron en menos de dos horas, y ya era de día. Eran muy madrugadores aquí, no son ni las 7 y ya estabais desayunando y hablando sobre qué ibais a hacer hoy.

Toriel tenía que entregar papeles para vuestras escuelas, Alphys trabajar en la universidad, Undyne escoltar al rey junto con Papyrus, Sans hacer alguno de sus tantos trabajos, Mettaton tenía que grabar un programa, Asgore ir a una entrevista con el Senador. Tú y Frisk os quedabais en casa con Toriel, y la ibais a acompañar con sus quehaceres. Te desanimaba el hecho de separarte de todos, pero tenían muchas cosas que hacer por haber salido a la superficie, y no les ibas a reprochar eso. Ya habría más tiempo para enlazar más amistades.

Toriel llevaba toda la mañana insistiendo en matricularos cuando antes, era una orden de la directora, los niños debían estar en las escuelas y no faltar. Era otoño y las clases habían empezado hace un par de meses, por lo que a ti te costaría llegar al ritmo de la clase. Sin embargo en el orfanato habías estudiado por tu cuenta, por lo que no sería tan duro. Le especificaste que tú eras de letras, no de ciencias. Tu mente no comprendía las físicas, químicas, ingeniería. Tú eras más de artes, lectura. Podías estar horas escribiendo, o imaginando, sin siquiera cansarte. Gracias a esa gran imaginación tuya, Frisk había amado tus historias y juegos durante toda su vida, y ver su sonrisa te animaba a seguir haciéndolo cada día.

Mas ya era hora de que empezases a pensar qué querías hacer tras los 18, podrías preguntar a Toriel cuando estuvieras a solas. Pero para ella, de momento lo que debíais hacer era estudiar. Incluso cuando le habías dicho que podrías trabajar para no ser un gasto más, ella te dedicó una mirada dura mientras envolvía la comida de su marido en un "bento", como le gustaba llamar Alphys, y te dijo "Tu obligación es estudiar, y no lo digo yo, si no la propia directora. Cuando llegue el momento, hablaremos". Una madre dulce pero estricta, te gustaba.

Cuando todos se fueron a trabajar, esperasteis a Toriel ya vestidos en la puerta. Habías tenido que cambiarte porque tu ropa estaba arrugada. Llevabas lo mismo excepto que tu sudadera era negra con un payaso algo feo dibujado. Pero era ropa donada, así que no podías decir nada al respecto.

-Hoy os toca compraros ropa y los muebles para la casa -dijo ella, saliendo del castillo. Unos guardias se despidieron de vosotros y os montasteis en un coche, Toriel indicó que quería ir al centro comercial.

-¿Ropa? ¿Muebles? -Demasiado gasto. Empezaste a sentir culpable- Tori, yo... No quiero ser un malgasto, y... Me sentiría mal si soy una carga monetaria -dijiste muy avergonzada, evitando hacer contacto físico. Ella estaba delante así que no podías ver su cara, pero por su tono de voz sonaba muy alegre.

-Cielo, no tenéis apenas ropa, y dudo que sea vuestra, ¿verdad? -Respiraste profundo, era demasiado lista y observadora- Además, ahora eres nuestra hija, necesitas lo mejor y ser feliz.

Sonreíste, notando que sus palabras te habían hecho mella. Una parte de ti quería llorar de felicidad, notabas los ojos húmedos y una bola en la garganta. Empezaste a centrarte en el paisaje para evitar llorar. Frisk estaba callado, sabía que te sentías mal. Acariciaste su cabeza y te miró con esos ojos negros y profundos que tiene, los adorabas con toda tu alma. Entonces, fue cuando te acordaste de una cosa. ¿Debías llamar a Toriel mamá también?

-Ma... Mamá... -musitaste, esperando la reacción de la mujer, tu nueva madre. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos pocos segundos.

-Oh, perdona, estaba, uh... Dime, hija -sentías cómo tus mejillas ardían. Era algo demasiado atrevido, pero debías empezar a darte cuenta de que esa era tu familia. A veces no te creías que al fin tú y Frisk teneis un nuevo hogar.

-Nada, nada... -Murmuraste. Ella no siguió insistiendo y volvió el silencio al coche.

Primero fuisteis a ver los muebles. En el centro comercial había un piso exclusivo para muebles de casa, por lo que fuisteis de tienda en tienda hasta encontrar una habitación que os gustase. Tú fuiste a por la más acogedora y barata, una de color azul, blanca y negra. Tenía una mesa larga llena de cajones, un armario alto, y una cama con cajones debajo. Podrías guardar muchas cosas pero apenas tenías cosas. Aun así, lo que más te gustó era la decoración de la pared. Había nubes en el techo y gotas de lluvia en las paredes. Adorabas la lluvia, así que pediste esa precisamente por la pared.  
Frisk cogió una donde la cama era un coche de carreras verde, y el suelo parecía un césped. Los muebles se asemejaban con el color del coche, e insistía en que a Papyrus le encantaría su nueva habitación, era demasiado adorable.

Toriel también eligió su cuarto. Uno muy clásico, estilo vintage, vamos. Casi parecía el de una burguesa en el siglo XVIII.

Cuando ella firmó los papeles y se acordó que en 3 días traerían todo a la nueva casa, fuisteis a comprar ropa. Primero con Frisk, quien seguramente se quedaría dormido en mitad de las compras, por eso ambas acordasteis que él eligiese primero y así evitabais mantenerlo despierto cuando no podía más tras una larga caminata.

Tu madre te explicó que los demás lo elegirían a lo largo de la semana en diferentes horarios, por eso no estaban con vosotros hoy.

Mientras elegíais ropa a Frisk, te imaginabas las habitaciones de los demás. Unos lleno de tecnología, otros como un gimnasio... Era divertido tener una familia tan diferente y genial. Tu corazón se estaba llenando de mucho amor, era demasiado perfecto todo esto.

Pero una parte de ti tenía miedo de que todo fuese TAN perfecto, ¿dónde estaba el truco? ¿Te despertarías al día siguiente y estarías de nuevo en el orfanato? Bueno, si era así, que dure el sueño mucho más tiempo.

Empezaste a aplaudir cuando Frisk salió de los probadores con un traje de superhéroe. Él te lo estaba dando todo en la vida, ¿cómo le podías recompensar tanta felicidad? Y eso solo estaba pasando en un día, imagina lo que pasará cuando pasen varios años. Tal vez al fin sea el final feliz que tanto reclaman los cuentos infantiles, comer perdices... Aunque sea con monstruos. Qué importaba, lo único que necesitabas saber era su corazón, no el aspecto. Tras el traje de héroe, siguió uno de un pequeño dinosaurio verde (mientras decía que era el primo perdido y reencontrado de Alphys), un jugador de fútbol y un smokin. Toriel no cesó ningún momento de hacerle fotos sin dejar de reírse.  
Terminasteis de comprarle ropa a Frisk y fuisteis a la sección de ropa femenina, pero las camisas que había no te gustaban, aunque pillaste un par de pantalones vaqueros cortos, necesitabas un par de leotardos extras. Como terminaste con la ropa de debajo, fuiste a la sección masculina solo por probar, y ahí encontraste sudaderas con dibujos, lo cual sí que te gustaba. Pillaste una con donuts pintados, otro con un personaje de la televisión que te gustaba bastante. Y cuando buscabas entre las sudaderas dobladas, encontraste una negra con una calavera en ella, la cual conocías muy bien desde pequeña: Jack Skellington. Sin dudar la agarraste, y te fuiste a Toriel indicándole que habías terminado. Ella sonrió y comprasteis todo.

Con las bolsas cargadas y un Frisk medio dormido en los brazos de Toriel, os dirigisteis a casa para descansar. Ya casi era la hora de comer, y tu madre estaba tan cansada que dudabas de que pudiese hacer la comida. Estabas muy contenta por tener ropa nueva, ropa comprada para ti... La ibas a atesorar con toda tu alma, en especial la de Jack.

Estabais ya a punto de marcharos cuando Frisk agarró a Toriel por la tela de su vestido que cubría el hombro y señaló una tienda de videojuegos.

-¡¿Podemos?! ¡¿Podemos, porfa?! - Al parecer la tienda de videojuegos lo había despertado por completo, e insistía mientras daba pequeños saltitos en los brazos de Toriel, y aunque la mujer cabra se reía, tú ya te sentías mal por todo el dinero que ella se había gastado

-Frisk, ya hemos gastado bastante, no deberías ocasionar más prob-

-**** -Dijo Toriel, con una voz seria. Todo rastro de felicidad había desaparecido, y colocó sus pezuñas llenas de bolsas en sus caderas, inclinándose ligeramente. Intimidaba. Tragaste saliva- ¿Por qué siempre te contienes a hacer lo que te gusta? -Ni siquiera te dejó responder, eso si lo ibas a hacer, porque esa conversación repentina te tomó por sorpresa- ¿Por qué no te dejas mimar? Te lo mereces, has estado mucho tiempo privándote de lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Ahora es tu momento. Ahora es VUESTRO momento. Así que cerrad el pico, entrad ahí y arrasad con la tienda. El dinero es lo de menos.

Ni reprochaste, dándote la vuelta casi entraste casi corriendo a la tienda. Tal vez había algo que sí querías desde hace mucho. Con unos cuantos juegos que te llamaban la atención desde hace tiempo. Fuiste directamente a la zona de Nintendos.

En cuanto llegasteis, Toriel fue a tomar algo de té, y se sentó en un sillón del salón, mientras tú y Frisk comentabais todo lo que os habíais comprado, incluso las nuevas consolas. Ella te dio un té sin túhabérselo pedido, pero teniendo en cuenta que estabas agotada lo aceptaste, además, no querías hacerle el feo. Y justo cuando lo probaste, sentiste que todo tu cansancio se iba y recuperabas las fuerzas. Miraste el vaso vacío algo sorprendida, y Toriel se empezó a reír por lo bajo. "Efectos secundarios de la magia", dijo. Te encogiste de hombros, tampoco es que tuvieras la capacidad de pensar de forma científica sobre el asunto, las ciencias no eran lo tuyo. Pero al menos había algo nuevo en tu vida aparte de tu familia, y era la magia. Algo que siempre habías soñado y estaba ahí, al alcance de tu mano.

¿Tal vez podrías aprender magia?

Cuando se acercaba la hora de comer todos empezaron a entrar en casa, nadie faltaba. ¿Era una obligación comer juntos? Ya estabas acostumbrada a las largas mesas del orfanato comiendo todos juntos, pero eso era porque el horario estaba establecido, no era lo mismo en una familia normal... ¿No?

Ayudando a Toriel a poner la mesa, escuchabas cómo Frisk enseñaba a los demás lo que había comprado, tanto su ropa como su habitación, la cual venía en un catálogo que les dio la tienda para los demás. Papyrus y él empezaron a hablar sobre hacer carreras con sus nuevos coches-camas. Escucharlos siempre era una alegría, no podías evitar sonreír cuando jugaban. Era la familia que él necesitaba.

Te habías cambiado de ropa cuando llegaste a casa, ya que tus ropas eran de hace unos días y no querías oler mal. Y en cuanto llegaste al salón con tu nueva sudadera favorita Papyrus gritó demasiado alegre:

-WOWIE! ¡SANS, MIRA! ¡LA HUMANA ALTA TIENE UNA SUDADERA CON NUESTRA CARA! -Orgulloso, posaba las manos sobre tus hombros mirando la sudadera con la cara de Jach sonriendo. Habías acertado en elegir esa prenda- ¡DEBEN GUSTARTE MUCHO LOS ESQUELETOS! SOMOS GENIALES, ¿A QUE SÍ?

-wow, si, es genial -Respondió él sin siquiera dirigirte una plena mirada, tan solo te miró de reojo, y algo en ti sufrió como un pinchazón, pero no entendías el qué. Aún así, asentiste sin parar de sonreír, al parecer tu sudadera alegró tanto a Papyrus que cada vez que te miraba alzaba y bajaba las cejas constantemente, muy orgulloso. "Qué idiota es", pensaste. Lo adorabas.


	6. 5 La magia no es solo fuerza

Ya habíais terminado de comer, y tras un rato en el salón algunos se fueron a trabajar. Como Frisk estaba echando la siesta decidiste ir a ducharte, y entraste en el baño. Justo cuando estabas levantándote la sudadera, te diste cuenta de una cosa: No había váter. Es más, no habías ido al baño desde ayer. No necesitabas ir.

Un gran temor empezó a cruzarse por todo tu ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Estarías enferma? Apretaste con dos dedos tu estómago y tu vejiga, no parecía hinchada. ¿Sería cosa de la magia...?

Rápidamente fuiste a buscar a Toriel, quien estaba limpiando la cocina mientras tarareaba. Nada mas aparecer tú te sonrió, pero tu semblante serio hizo que sus labios se volvieran una línea horizontal. Aclaraste tu garganta, sentías tu corazón latir a mil por hora y estabas muy nerviosa.

-Tal vez me esté pasando, pero esta vez es urgente... Necesito hacer unas preguntas -Toriel asintió, esta vez era algo serio- ¿Cómo funciona exactamente la comida con magia cuando se ingiere?  
Toriel dudó por unos segundos, la magia era magia y no se podía explicar con fundamentos lógicos, estaba eligiendo las palabras más adecuadas así que esperaste pacientemente.

-Digamos que desaparece cuando llega al estómago y nos imbuye de energía -asintió para sí misma, al parecer esa era la mejor explicación que pudo darte. Empezaste a acariciarte la sien, esto iba a ser difícil de explicar.

-Vale, pues, tenemos un problema, creo, no sé -murmuraste demasiado rápido, ella estaba perdida- Cómo lo digo... Los seremos humanos al ingerir comida... Tenemos un cuerpo que está creado para ingerirla y luego desecharla, ¿sabes? -Ella asintió- Es algo tan natural como respirar. Y desde que hemos llegado... ¿Frisk ha necesitado ir al baño alguna vez desde que está con vosotros?  
Toriel titubeó, sabía que tú no te referías a darse un baño. Él nunca había pedido ir, ni siquiera había entrado para otra cosa que no fuese lavarse los dientes o bañarse. Toriel negó con la cabeza, tu miedo se confirmó.

-Entonces la magia también afecta a los humanos... -mirando la encimera, dirigiste tus ojos hacia Toriel, ambas os observasteis unos segundos- Creo que necesitamos ir al médico y comprobar que todo está bien.

Ella asintió, cogió el móvil y llamó a una clínica que habían contratado para vosotros ayer mismo, por si sucedían cosas que ellos no podían solucionar. Confirmó hora para una revisión urgente, y ese mismo día podían atenderos. Fuiste corriendo a despertar a Frisk y marcharos para que os analizasen.  
Él estaba tan dormido que siguió soñoliento en tus brazos y en el coche, sin percatarse de la gravedad del asunto. La magia estaba haciendo que vosotros no hicieseis algo vital, ¿qué podría pasar? Tu hermano no tenía síntomas, no tenía dolores, estaba sano. ¿Entonces?  
Toriel estaba muy seria, tal vez la magia no era adecuada para los humanos. Harían leyes para evitar que los humanos ingiriesen comida con magia, pero eso supondría que tuviese más interés, como la droga. Tu mente ya empezaba a divagar sobre qué podría pasar. Oh Dios, Frisk y tú erais los pioneros de un gran desastre. ¿Afectaría a algo más consumir magia?

Ya en el médico, empezaron a analizar primero a Frisk, quien llevaba más tiempo con los monstruos y la magia. Todo parecía en orden, estaba muy sano, al igual que tú. Entonces, ¿por qué no íbais al baño?

El doctor escuchó atentamente la explicación de Toriel, y empezó a hacer unas llamadas. Iban a experimentar con algunos humanos sobre este suceso, haciendo que algunos consuman solo comida hecha por monstruos, otros comida humana, y otros ambas cosas. De momento vosotros estabais en el grupo de los que comen completamente comida hecha por monstruos, y no había efectos negativos, así que de momento podíais tener una vida tranquila y en paz. Pero el miedo no se despegaba de ti, lo que más te preocupaba era Frisk. El doctor os sugirió que mantuvieses un ojo en Frisk siempre, si surgía alguna anomalía que no dudaseis en llamarle. Toriel cargó con Frisk en sus brazos y parecía mucho más tranquila, al igual que tú, pero aún así estaba ese temor... Al menos sabíais que Frisk estaba bien, eso era lo que importaba.

-Intentarán evitar que los humanos coman alimentos hechos por monstruos, ¿no? -Supusiste en el coche, mientras Toriel miraba por la ventana de delante. Parecía tan metida en sus pensamientos que tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Oh, sí, mi vida -dijo- No sé si debería tomar también esas medidas, incluso si nos han asegurado de que estáis bien.

-Nosotros estamos bien, no creo que haya que preocuparse -en realidad querías seguir comiendo la tarta de Toriel, no habías comido nada más delicioso en el mundo. Ella asintió, pero la seriedad no se iba de su rostro.

Cuando llegasteis al castillo horas más tarde, Undyne y Papyrus se tiraron sobre vosotros dos para comprobar que estabais bien y no os había pasado nada, y tras haberles asegurado que todo iba bien, respiraron profundamente. Al parecer habían estado muy preocupados y su único método para saber cómo estabais era Toriel y su móvil, aunque eso nunca iba a aliviar de la misma manera que cuando ves a una persona que está sana y salva delante tuya.

Justo cuando ibas a ir al salón para descansar, alguien te detuvo, y en verdad no te esperabas de quién se trataba: Alphys. Parecía mucho más nerviosa de lo normal, y sudaba bastante. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo y otra se rascaba la mejilla. Además, intentaba formular palabras, pero estas eran imposibles de comprender.

-Alphys, no te entiendo, perdona... -Dijiste en un tono de voz bajo para no intentar asustarla, pero aun así ella dio un pequeño salto al oír tu voz y se agobió más.

-Y-y-y-yo-o... U-u-uhmmm... Te-te-te-te... ¡Iiik! -Ese último sonido lo emitió cuando su novia se acercó y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla, y eso pareció calmarla bastante, pero no lo suficiente.

-Alphys tiene una sorpresa para ti, mocosa -Undyne sonreía de "oreja" a "oreja", puesto que tenía aletas en vez de orejas. Esa reacción era tan rara que tu sonrisa estaba torcida, y sentías que cualquier cosa que hiciese podría hacer que Alphys decidiese salir corriendo para no volver jamás.

-¡S-Sí! -Al fin se atrevió a hablar- He-he visto que t-tú n-no... Ti-tienes... Y-y yo... Uhm... ¡TOMA! -De la mano que tenía en su bolsillo sacó algo que te dejó completamente descolocada. Era un móvil, de última generación. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miraste a Alphys, quien parecía sonreír por tu reacción- Co-como t-tu no... Te-te... -Ella miró a su novia, pidiendo ayuda, y fue Undyne quien decidió tomar las riendas del asunto. Al parecer ella era la fuerza de la relación, y ver una pareja tan cliché provocaba que tu corazón se derritiese ligeramente. La musculitos y el cerebro, ¡qué curioso!

-Mi pequeño bollito de crema está intentando decir que eres la única en no tener un móvil, y como queremos mantener el contacto contigo cuando no estemos juntas, ha creado este móvil para ti, ¡como un regalo!

Alzaste las manos dando un paso para atrás. Ropa, muebles, ¡una consola! ¡Demasiadas cosas, ni hablar!

-Y-yo no puedo aceptar esto... ¡Es demasiado!

Eso no pareció agradar ni un pelo a Undyne, quien tan solo se acercó a ti con 3 pasos largos, y un semblante serio, pero su sonrisa no caía, pues esta ahora era mucho más grande y temerosa. Casi te querías fusionar con la pared para que no se acercase más a ti, en realidad daba mucho miedo cuando se ponía en modo sargento.

-He dicho que lo aceptes -Ni siquiera era una pregunta, era una obligación. Sin dudarlo, cogiste el móvil y lo apretaste contra tu pecho, asintiendo sin parar.

-Así me gusta, recluta -Dijo, y dándose la vuelta, se encaminó a su habitación, con Alphys siguiendo sus talones completamente nerviosa. Empezó a hablar con ella mientras se marchaban, aunque no pudiste escuchar la conversación entera.

-¡La-la has asustado! ¡Pobre humana...! Pero... Gracias, cielo -Ni siquiera pudiste escuchar la respuesta de Undyne porque desaparecieron, dejándote ahí, en el pasillo, mirando lo que era tu nuevo móvil. Estabas anonadada. Aunque esa expresión cambió a una de dolor y fuiste corriendo escaleras arriba, para llorar de felicidad.

Un rato más tarde saliste de tu habitación, para calmarte habías decidido jugar a un juego sobre puzles, y lo había conseguido bastante bien, porque estabas frustrada en uno. La historia era genial y los personajes te encantaban, sin embargo los retos mentales estaban empezando a desear que te tirases por un puente. Tras llegar al salón te sentaste en el sillón, bufando. Tenías un ligero dolor en la parte delantera del cerebro de tanto pensar, y estabas muy frustrada (N/A: Me pasa demasiado cuando juego al maldito PL, maldito profesor. Sensual y maldito profesor). Un esqueleto alto e hiperactivo notó eso, aquella tarde era el encargado de mantener la guardia en la casa, ya que era el día de descanso del resto, y estaba patrullando por los interiores. Se acercó a ti, colocando una mano en su cadera.

-HUMANA, ¿TE OCURRE ALGO? -Le miraste con una expresión cansada y asentiste- ¡OH! ¡PUES YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, QUIEN ESTÁ EN MITAD DE SU TRABAJO DE MANTENER VUESTRA SEGURIDAD Y FELICIDAD A SALVO, DEBO AYUDARTE! ¡ES MI OBLIGACIÓN COMO NUEVO GUARDIA REAL, NYEHEHEHEHE!

Sonreíste ante su actuación, y te incorporaste, enseñándole el juego al que estabas jugando.

-Estoy en mitad de un puzle atascada, no sé qué hacer... ¿Tal vez el gran Papyrus podría ayudarme? Me han dicho por ahí que eres un gran genio en resolver estos juegos.

Él sonrió ampliamente, muy emocionado. Tus palabras le habían hecho más feliz de lo que esperabas. Casi se tira sobre ti cuando se acercó para comprobar de qué puzle se trataba. Con sus "pupilas" escaneó el texto que venía arriba con las indicaciones del juego, y empezó a reírse tras unos segundos.

-OH, HUMANA, ESTO ES UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS -Ni siquiera te molestaste en aquello, tan solo te reíste por lo bajo- Y YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, COMO NO SOY UN NIÑO, PUEDO RESOLVERLO CON GRAN MAESTRÍA, ¡E INCLUSO EN POCOS SEGUNDOS!

Esos segundos se transformaron en minutos, y luego en horas. No es que estuviese atascado en el mismo puzle, es que ambos os habíais atrincherado en una esquina del sofá, tú entre sus piernas, apoyada en él, con la consola entre tus manos, y él lideraba el lápiz táctil. Papyrus te rodeaba con sus brazos, y ni siquiera te molestó el poco espacio personal, porque confiabas mucho en él. Incluso siendo él todo de huesos era increíblemente cómodo, ¿magia? Sí, seguramente era eso. Ni siquiera os habíais dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, y cuando llegaron todos a casa para cenar, al fin fuisteis liberados de ese influjo que era el juego. Te levantaste del sofá estirándote, y Papyrus corrió hacia Sans, quien llegaba y estaba acercándose a la cocina para, probablemente, pillar ketchup.

-¡SANS, LA HUMANA Y YO HEMOS ESTADO JUGANDO PUZLES TODA LA TARDE! ¡DEBERÍAS PROBARLO, HA SIDO MUY DIVERTIDO! ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, HA RESUELTO LA MAYORÍA!

Sans tan solo se rió y asintió, desviando su mirada hacia ti, estando tú detrás de Papyrus, sonriendo sin parar.

-suena muy emocionante, hermano, deberia unirme la proxima vez -Y tras eso, te sonrió.

Eso provocó que desviaras la mirada hacia un cuadro, sonriendo tímidamente. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ugh, esa maldita reacción tuya era más vergonzante, lo que provocaba que te sintieras mucho más roja. Ni esperaste a escuchar más de su conversación, fuiste corriendo a la cocina para entretenerte intentando ayudar a Toriel con la cena, o algo, lo que fuese.

Ni siquiera notaste a Undyne y Alphys, quien estaban riéndose por lo bajo, y Alphys se puso de puntillas para susurrar algo a la mujer pez, quien se agachó para permitirle hacer aquello.

-Apuesto que no tardan ni un mes -Dijo, sin dejar de reírse. Undyne apoyó una mano en su hombro y asintió.

-Yo no les doy ni dos semanas.

Oh, qué equivocadas estaban.


	7. 6 Tu sonrisa me hace seguir adelante

A los pocos días se indicó que los humanos no debían comer en exceso más de 500g de calorías al día, solo para tomar medidas de seguridad. Obviamente los efectos tardaban en notarse, o eso os informó el doctor en una llamada que hizo. Al parecer vosotros teníais esas consecuencias ya que vivíais directamente con monstruos todo el día, pero que todo iba bien. Vuestros análisis de sangre eran adecuados -tú tenías que comer más, estabas demasiado delgada, fue el único reproche que dijo-.  
Habíais empezado la escuela hace unos días, y de forma curiosa, uno de los trabajos de Sans era ser profesor de física en tu instituto. El antiguo profesor se graduó hace un año y les estaba dando clase un profesor de química, con lo cual estaban muy perdidos, y el esqueleto se ofreció a ayudar. Dijo que por las mañanas sus puestos de comida estaban siempre vacíos y era muy aburrido, por eso aceptó el trabajo. Aunque sus alumnos estaban más interesados con el tema de la magia y un esqueleto hablando y andando que con la física.

Tú estabas en letras, por lo que no le veías, al menos si no mirabas por la ventana del pasillo. Él estaba en la clase de en frente algunas horas al día. Pero tu mirada estaba siempre dirigida al cielo, se veía tan pacífico desde ahí... Además, nadie se te acercaba. No es como si no fueses amigable, es solo que algunos eran reacios a ser amigos de una chica adoptada por monstruos... Sí, al parecer los rumores volaban en un pueblo pequeño. Algunos padres hasta sacaron a sus hijos del colegio al enterarse de que un esqueleto daba clase, otros miraban con asco a ese profesor, pero tu amigo no mostraba señales de que le importase, incluso creías ver que se reía cuando uno le insultaba por lo bajo en los pasillos.

La única amiga que conseguiste fue una chica de ciencias, que adoraba todos los nuevos acontecimientos, y siempre te preguntaba sobre ellos. Al menos tenías a alguien con quien charlar. Te presentó a algunos amigos suyos de su clase, eran muy majos, a pesar de que uno odiaba a los monstruos. No los veía... Naturales. No le replicaste nada, la gente no es tan abierta de mente como otros. Al menos los recreos eran agradables, charlabas con ellos y tal, pero en clase te aburrías. Especialmente cuando había que escoger trabajos, estabas sola y tenías que esperar a que todos hiciesen grupos para tú unirte a los que les faltaban. Tal vez solo necesitaban tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero solo eran dos años de clases. Qué rayos importaba si hacías amigos o no, en cuanto os graduaseis no los volverías a ver. ¿Al igual que a tu familia? Eso aún te seguía comiendo por dentro. Pero mientras estuvieran ahí, tú ibas a seguir sonriendo, aunque no tuvieses amigos en la misma clase. Ellos eran ahora tu todo.

Una tarde de entre esos días fuisteis a la mansión que habían comprado tus padres para vivir todos, y os dijeron que escogieseis la habitación que más os gustase, y en pocas horas montarían todos los muebles en los cuartos, porque la cocina, los baños y el salón ya estaban hechos. Nada más entrar en la casa, fueron Frisk y Papyrus quienes subieron las escaleras con rapidez para escoger la habitación más grande. Tú les seguiste al lado de Undyne, con Alphys aún en el piso de abajo y Sans detrás vuestra. Mettaton al parecer no necesitaba una habitación, tal vez un estudio de baile, el cual estaba a pocos minutos en coche. Toriel y Asgore aclararon que la habitación del fondo a la izquierda era suya, ya que era la más grande y cómoda para dos personas. O eso dijo Asgore con un ligero sonrojo, mirando a Toriel, quien ni se atrevía a mirarle a la cara de la vergüenza. Parecían dos recién enamorados. Sabías que se habían separado durante mucho tiempo, y estaban en proceso de reconciliación. A veces charlaban a solas, se reían, e incluso se miraban a los ojos con ternura. Se esforzaban en buscar un buen final para todos y recuperar lo perdido, perder a dos hijos en un día tiene que haber sido un duro golpe. Pero al menos ahora tenían otros dos (una coincidencia agradable), así que ese dolor tal vez lo estén convirtiendo en felicidad por tener de nuevo hijos a los que cuidar.

Aparte, estabas algo emocionada por tener ya la nueva casa, porque Alphys, Undyne y tú habíais planeado pasar largas noches viendo anime. Tú no eras una gran entendida de ello, tan solo veías lo que salía por la tele, y todos ellos eran para niños pequeños, por tanto, eras una novata, y ellas estaban muy emocionadas en querer enseñarte sus animes favoritos. Y tú estabas igual de emocionada que ellas dos, porque hacer una fiesta de pijamas viendo anime y charlando era algo que jamás habías experimentado. Aunque en las películas de Hollywood salían todas poniéndose mascarillas y hablando de chicos, cosa que a ti no te hacía mucha ilusión. Sin embargo, saber que iba a ser sobre anime, comida y magia, era muchísimo más emocionante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Querías que ya toda la mudanza terminase para poder empezar a vivir como una chica normal, con tu propio cuarto, tus amigos, y tu familia. ¡Era una nueva vida emocionante y llena de amor la que tenías delante...!

Al llegar al primer piso, empezaste a mirar las habitaciones desocupadas, Frisk y Papyrus habían elegido las suyas, una al lado de la otra, para poder comunicarse con golpes en la pared. Qué monos, pensabas mientras pasabas su habitación.

Abriste la puerta que daba a la habitación de al lado de Papyrus, cuando una mano en tu hombro hizo girarte, encontrándote con Sans.

-oye, pequeña, tal vez debas dejarme esa habitación. ya sabes, esta al lado de Papyrus -asentiste, comprendías que quisiera estar al lado de su hermano.

Entonces te dirigiste a la habitación del fondo, que estaba al lado de la suya, y te asombraste al ver que era adecuada para ti: era algo amplia pero a la vez pequeña, podrías seguir teniendo espacio para incluso hacer la croqueta si te apetecía. Dos ventanas, y una de ellas tenía un saliente, permitiendo que alguien se sentase en ella. Ahí pondrías algo para poder acomodarte en los días de lluvia. Estaba justo al lado de las habitaciones de tus padres y Sans, si ocurría algo ellos podrían llegar al instante. Para ti, esa era la mejor habitación de la casa.

Toriel os dijo que pusierais vuestros nombres con un folio en la puerta, así que escribiste "****" con un dibujo de tu cara en la puerta, y te marchaste abajo.  
Os podríais mudar al día siguiente, pero tu madre insistió en que limpiaran las habitaciones antes de poder instalaros, seguramente los muebles estarían llenos de polvo. Papyrus apoyó esa idea. Ambos eran fanáticos de la limpieza, al parecer.

Estabas muy contenta por tu nueva casa, aunque no te disgustaba la habitación que te habían dado en el castillo, la cual estaba justo al lado de Frisk. Pero por las mañanas te despertaban los gritos de Papyrus al tirarse sobre Frisk para despertarlo. Era animado pero como tú no eras muy de sonreír por las mañanas te fastidiaba algo, así que te quedabas 10 minutos en la cama para calmarte y no mirar mal a nadie.

El mismo viernes de esa semana tan agetreada, podías cambiar de ruta e ir a tu nueva casa. Aún no tenías llaves, así que debías esperar en la puerta mientras te habrían, lo cual tardaron casi un minuto.  
Llegaste a casa y fuiste a lavarte las manos, y justo cuando te percataste de nuevo de que no había váter en tu nueva casa, te diste cuenta de algo que se te había pasado por algo: Llevabas una semana de retraso.

Nada más notar eso pensaste en un efecto secundario de la magia. O tal vez un desajuste debido al gran cambio en tu vida. Pero cuando había un desajuste normalmente se adelantaba, no se retrasaba...  
Te dirigiste hacia Toriel, habría que ir al médico esa misma tarde.

-Mamá... -Dijiste entrando en la cocina, ella tarareaba mientras preparaba estofado. Se giró para sonreírte y volver a lo suyo- Necesitamos ir al médico.

Se detuvo por un segundo, y aunque le gustaría, no podía mirarte a la cara, así que te pusiste a su lado para que supiera que estás ahí. Cuando le ibas a explicar lo sucedido, Undyne entró como un torrente diciendo que tenía hambre, con Alphys detrás suya muy vergonzosa. Al notar el ambiente tan pesado, empezó a golpear las espaldas de la tuya y Toriel, seguía siendo muy fuerte aunque intentase contenerse.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa con vosotras, tan serias?! -Ambas dirigisteis una mirada a Undyne dando a entender que era importante. Su sonrisa cayó al instante, y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ahá -asentiste- Es un tema sobre mujeres... Mujeres humanas -Aclaraste por si acaso, y Undyne te miró muy preocupada.

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te ha pasado algo, mocosa?! -Sus gritos eran tales que más gente se unió a la cocina, intentando saber qué pasaba.

-¡HUMANA, UNDYNE NOS HA ADVERTIDO QUE TE HA PASADO ALGO! ¡CUÉNTANOS, TE PODREMOS AYUDAR EN LO QUE SEA! -El adorable Papyrus se acercó a ti y te abrazó con fuerza, ahora sí necesitabas ayuda o morirías ahogada.

Los gritos de Papyrus atrajeron a más gente. TODOS estaban ahí. ¿Dónde estaba la ventana? Querías tirarte por ella. Tu cara estaba tan roja que podrías parar el tráfico si te viesen por la calle. Una parte de ti quería morirse.

-Creo que debemos marcharnos -dijo Toriel cogiéndote de la mano y llevándote al baño, donde cerrasteis la puerta y empezasteis a hablar muy bajo, por si pegaban la oreja. Incluso ella encendió el grifo para hacer más ruido- Perdona por eso, se preocupan demasiado.

-Les daremos una explicación más tarde, supongo... -Respiraste hondo, calmando tus nervios. Tu corazón aún latía demasiado rápido- Ya hablamos sobre lo del baño. Bien, pues hay otra cosa que está sucediendo... Únicamente en mi.

La expresión de Toriel era de preocupación total, esa mirada dedicada solo para ti hacía que la abrazases, pero entonces se pensaría lo peor.

-Las mujeres humanas tenemos cierto ciclo que se repite cada mes para tener hijos cuando queramos -empezaste a explicar de la manera más simple- Empieza desde la adolescencia hasta la vejez, y durante una semana al mes, sangramos para poder engendrar otro posible hijo que precisa de un elemento que tiene el hombre para poder hacer que nazca. Digamos que esa cosa dentro de nosotras, llamada óvulo, muere cada mes para que salga otro, así durante muchos años -ella asintió- Pues bien, digamos que yo este mes... No he engendrado ninguno. Eso puede pasar de vez en cuando, y tal vez esté demasiado obsesionada con la magia, pero tal vez podría tratarse de algo referido a ella.  
Tu madre se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar.

-Pero, ¿eso es vital para vosotros? -Te encogiste de hombros- ¿Te hace daño? -Negaste con la cabeza- ¿Te sientes bien? -Asentiste-.

-Es vital para la supervivencia de la especie, pero... -Dudaste unos segundos- Las mujeres necesitan que funcionen para tener las vitaminas que necesitan, calcio y esas cosas -no eras muy experta en el tema, pero en el orfanato te explicaron todo lo que querías saber cuando te vino la menstruación por primera vez, así que estabas algo informada del tema.

-Entonces iremos esta tarde para una revisión -le aclaraste que debíais ir a algo llamado ginecólogo, quien estaba experimentado para esas cosas.

Ella asintió, y salisteis del baño para daros cuenta de que todos estaban fuera, mirando expectantes.  
-¿Y bien? -Dijo Undyne, muy preocupada.

-Está bien, solo tendremos que salir esta tarde al médico y ya -aclaró Toriel con firmeza, dando a todos seguridad. No les ibas a contar qué te estaba pasando, sin embargo, aclaraste que estabas bien y por si acaso iríais al médico para aseguraros. Tu familia respiró tranquila, eran demasiado exagerados, pensaste, pero eso demostraba lo mucho que se preocupaban por ti.

Tal y como sospechabas, la magia tuvo algo que ver en esto.  
Estabas ahí en la sala con una ginecóloga, el doctor que os atendió a Frisk y a ti, y Alphys. Ellos dos estaban al cargo de las investigaciones respecto a los humanos y la magia, la mujer lagarto estaba ahí al ser quien más conocimientos tenía sobre el tema, y el doctor escribía en varios papeles, poniendo en escrito todo lo que decía la ginecóloga.  
Tus ovarios habían dejado de funcionar, pero todos los nutrientes que estos te proporcionaban seguían ahí, nada parecía inusual, estabas más sana que nunca. Alphys ni siquiera tartamudeaba cuando se trataba de asuntos importantes como ese, y cuando la veías hablas con tanta firmeza te quedabas embobada, su oratoria era genial.

-Por tanto, el estado de la humana es perfecto -dijo Alphys, ordenando sus apuntes- Los monstruos tenemos otra forma de reproducirnos a través de nuestras almas. Tal vez la magia haya causado que se detenga su otra capacidad reproductoria para acomodarse a la que se lleva a cabo por medio de las almas. Ya le expliqué con anterioridad cómo era esa unión. La magia se disuelve dentro del cuerpo humano y produce toda la energía que el cuerpo necesita, pero ella misma ve inútil que sus aparato reproductor siga funcionando, por ende ha dejado de lado ese sistema. Ella puede tener una vida normal excepto por ese aspecto -empezó a hablar de cosas del cuerpo humano que ni tú entendías pero al parecer el doctor sí, y aclararon que todo estaba en orden. Sin embargo, dejarían tu caso como objeto de estudio. Al parecer las mujeres humanas que habían estado comiendo con comida hecha de monstruos no tenían los mismos síntomas, eras la única en experimentar eso- Sin embargo, no creo que debamos prohibir la ingesta de alimentos hechos por monstruos, ya que sabemos que el hombre de por sí podría vivir 150 años si no fuese por todos los nutrientes químicos que ingiere a causa de los alimentos actuales, todo está contaminado en sus alimentos. No hay nada de qué alarmarse, pero yo seguiría manteniendo ese consejo de que tomasen menos de 1k de magia al día. Supongo que los restaurantes llevados por monstruos ya habrán realizado los ajustes necesarios, un buen amigo mío llevó a cabo tal medida hace poco. **** estará bien, al igual que Frisk. Vivirán más tiempo, como nosotros. Cosa que seguramente los altos cargos se encargarán de revelar o esconder a su antojo. -Concluyó Alphys, con una leve crítica a la sociedad actual. ¡Menuda capacidad de habla! Querías aplaudir, pero quedaría muy raro. El doctor también concluyó la visita, y te informó que cualquier cambio fuese notificado del tirón. Asentiste.

Mientras estabais en el coche tú y Toriel -Alphys se quedó en la clínica investigando-, decidiste charlar con Toriel sobre el asunto. Una parte de ella quería cambiar vuestra dieta ya que no era natural para los humanos, pero... Ibais a vivir más. Ibais a vivir más tiempo con ellos, ¿qué problema había?  
Le aseguraste que cualquier cambio negativo haría que siguieseis la dieta que sugirió el doctor si así deseabais. Con eso, tu madre estaba más tranquila. Pero tu egoísmo era lo que te incitaba a insistir en comer comida hecha por ella, y te sentías mal. ¡Adorabas su comida e ibas a luchar por ella!  
Nada más entrar en casa te asaltaron todos a preguntas: que si estabas bien, si necesitabas cuidarte, ¡Papyrus, si sigues aplastando así a la humana morirá ahogada!, etc.

Les contaste todo lo sucedido, y tras asegurarles tres veces que estabas bien se relajaron, incluso Frisk, quien no había podido venir ya que eran cosas de mujeres.

-¡Hay una cosa que no entiendo! -Dijo Undyne, y todos clavaron su mirada en ella- ¿Para qué necesitas que funcione eso? Hasta la magia sabe que es inútil.

-Bueno, Undyne, es así cómo los humanos se reproducen sin magia, es su forma de subsistir -aclaraste lo mejor que pudiste, ya que ellos no conocen para nada la anatomía humana excepto Toriel y Alphys. Sans se había llevado a Papyrus y Frisk a otro lado porque los temas eran sobre adultos (trataba aún como un niño al pobre Paps, te daba algo de pena pero él era así de sobreprotector con su hermano).

-Entonces vosotros tenéis hijos igual que nosotros, haciendo que se mezclen dos cosas y ya, ¿para qué tu cuerpo necesita matarlo y producir otro? ¿Por qué no hay uno que se queda ahí para siempre hasta que tenéis el hijo? -sentías que tu cara ardía cuando tuviste que explicar un tema mucho más profundo y... privado.

-Para que se pueda hacer todos los meses y engendrar tantos hijos como se quiera en buen estado -Undyne ladeó la cabeza, no era tan lista como su novia, al parecer. Eran una pareja algo cliché y graciosa, la musculos y la cerebro.

-¿No sale bien con solo una vez? Normalmente nosotros con solo desearlo con nuestra alma y estar unidos nos sirve.

-Sí, pero nuestro proceso es más complicado -suspiraste- Puede suceder cualquier cosa que evita tener hijos, intencional o no.

-¡¿Vosotros mismos evitáis tener hijos?! -Te miró como si hubieses matado a todos sus ancestros.

-Actualmente sí... -La conversación ya estaba en un punto de no retorno, y tenías que darle la charla a unos monstruos. Bien. Perfecto. ¿Se nota la ironía?

-Entonces, ¿para qué hacéis eso si no queréis tener hijos?

-Por placer, interés, no sé, la gente es rara. ¡NO SÉ!

Estabas tan nerviosa que ni sabías lo que decías ya. A duras penas habías besado a alguien ni te imaginabas lo que es tener que explicar algo que nunca has experiemntado. Undyne captó la indirecta de que no querías seguir manteniendo esa conversación. Que le pregunte a Alphys cuando vuelva a casa.  
Eso mismo hizo su novia cuando llegó a casa. Hablaron un rato en privado y de pronto corrió hacia ti, cuando veíais Pesadilla antes de Navidad (ya que te apetecía mostrarle a Papyrus qué tan genial era Jack), agarrándote los hombros:

-¡¿POR QUÉ LOS HUMANOS HACÉIS ESAS COSAS PARA TENER HIJOS?! ¡ES AQUEROSO!  
"Que alguien me salve", pensaste.

Habías decidido huir a tu habitación, ni siquiera querías cenar, te habías acoplado en en el asiento de la ventana con el pijama ya puesto, habían comprado un cojín para que te pudieses sentar ahí, aparte del enmoquetado para estar cómoda. Realmente no habías tenido tiempo de apreciar tu nueva habitación, y aunque hubiese quedado perfecta, no tenías ánimos para apreciarla. Estabas muy perdida en tus pensamientos.

Especialmente en tu nueva vida.

Aparte de toda la vergüenza que sentías, una parte de ti se sentía mal por no poder tener hijos de forma natural. Alphys te aseguró que podrías tenerlos uniendo las almas, había estado investigando un poco en su laboratorio antes de volver y charló un rato contigo. Podías tener hijos... Pero con monstruos, o un humano que pudiese controlar la magia, pero ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo.  
¿Solo con monstruos? ¿Y si te enamoras de un humano? ¿Y si quieres tener hijos de forma natural?  
Tendrías que separarte de la magia, pues. Y por ende, de tu familia. Al parecer, no era solo el hecho de ingerir alimentos con magia, también era el ambiente. Tanta magia reunida en un mismo lugar hace que los objetos y los humanos recojan magia dentro de su alma, por eso Frisk y tú ibais a vivir más que los otros humanos. Ahora parte de vuestro cuerpo estaba hecho de magia. Por tanto, tú...  
Un par de golpes en tu puerta sonaron, haciendo que salieras de tus pensamientos de una manera muy abrupta. Con un "adelante", viste que quien entraba en la habitación era tu hermano pequeño. (N/A ¡Haha, no es Sans!, lo siento : P ).

Te sonrió con delicadeza y se acercó a ti. Te pegaste a una pared del saliente, dejándole espacio para sentarse, lo cual hizo. Acariciaste tu pelo, y él tomó tu mano pegándola a su mejilla. Tan adorable, tan cariñoso...

-¿Estás bien? -Dijo. Había estado preocupado por ti- Mamá me ha dicho que si no quieres bajar puedo traerte la comida, pero evita caer migas...

Tu corazón sintió que se derretía. Eran muy atentos y te dejaban estar ahí encerrada en tu habitación, sin que nadie te agobie, ni que te saque a rastras para-  
Sacudiste la cabeza, nada de pensamientos malos. Nada. Fuera.

-Awwns, no sé qué he hecho para mereceros en mi vida... -Murmuraste. Frisk sonrió aún más al escuchar esas palabras.

-Ser tú misma -Respondió. ¿De dónde rayos salió este niño que siempre decía las palabras adecuadas para que todos tus demonios se fuesen?- ****, ¿estás preocupada por no tener hijos?

-Algo... -Le ibas a mentir pero él sabía perfectamente que cuando mentías empezabas a sonreír y a tartamudear, no eras buena en eso- Pero tampoco había pensado en tenerlos, con tenerte en mi vida estoy muy satisfecha.

-¡Entonces -dijo él, saltando del saliente y arrastrándote para que salieras de tu guarida- estaré contigo para siempre, y así no tendrás que preocuparte! ¡Yo puedo ser tu hijo!

-No seas idiota, tú ya eres mi noviete guapetón -murmuraste mientras cerrabas la puerta tras de ti, dispuesta a probar un trozo de la deliciosa tarta de Toriel. Ese tipo de bromas sobre que él era tu novio ya lo habías hecho muchas más veces, cuando empezó esa tierna época infantil de que las niñas eran todas unas repipis, era una buena forma de molestarlo y hacerle reír al mismo tiempo, y mientras no se quejase de verdad, estaba bien. Pero volviendo al tema de no tener hijos... Pensaste que ya solucionarás ese problema cuando llegue el momento. ¡Estabas sana y feliz con tu familia, es lo único que importa!

Gracias al cielo, tu familia no te agobió a preguntas. Siguieron como si nada hubiese pasado, cosa que alegraste de todo corazón. En cuanto fuiste a la cocina, pillaste un trozo de tarta y te sentaste junto a Alphys para ver un programa nocturno de talentos, no te interesaba pero era lo único que había. Las charlas giraban en torno a los próximos planes para los siguientes años, Papyrus había buscado por ahí, y había descubierto que había parques de atracciones, playas, carreras de coche, e incluso superhéroes. Aunque eso último tuvisteis que explicarle que eso era solo inventos, no existían... Os costó demasiado hacerle entrar en razón. A veces pillabas a Sans observándote, y tú le devolvías la mirada, pero era tan descarado que ni la quitaba, incluso cuando fruncías el ceño directamente hacia él y hacías alguna mueca idiota para hacerle reír, cosa que hacía, pero seguía igual, en su modo acosador. Vale, tal vez eso estaba bien unos momentos, pero eso ya rozaba lo extraño. Era demasiado habitual verle callado y mirando su entorno, pero que te observase daba mucho miedo. Deberías solucionar eso cuanto antes.


	8. 7 Estás muy caliente, heh

Asgore entró en el castillo, de forma lenta, arrastrando consigo los pies, o pezuñas. Bajo sus ojos estaban depositadas bolsas oscuras debido al cansancio, y aunque adorase la luz del sol, ésta le provocaba un ligero dolor cada vez que miraba el cielo. Llevaba días durmiendo poco, y el cansancio se hacía notar cada día más. Eran demasiadas cosas que tratar con el Gobierno, demasiado por luchar... Pero desde hacía años estaba preparado para aquello, por eso no podía decaer. Debía seguir determinado a asegurar a su pueblo las leyes que se merecían. Y ya casi lo había conseguido. Ya podían comprar casas, matricularse en universidades o escuelas, conducir, e incluso montar tiendas...

Pero lo único que faltaban eran los hospitales, a los cuales los altos cargos se estaban negando al no tener suficientes conocimientos sobre losmonstruos. Y Asgore sabía que ellos en realidad querían saber sus puntos débiles para atacar o aprovecharse, por eso llevaba días exigiendo que los propios monstruos construyesen un hospital. Y ese mismo día había firmado los papeles necesarios. Solo faltaba planear los papeles para construirlo, y podría descansar, aunque fuese durante unas horas.

Al llegar a la sala donde todo el mundo estaba ya con mochilas en sus espaldas, había muchísimos paquetes a los alrededores. La mudanza había empezado, pero esta debía haberse realizado hace una semana. Sin embargo, las leyes aún no se habían regularizado y no habían podido establecerse en su nuevo hogar aún, a pesar de haber comprado ya la casa y todo. Por suerte, ya tenían el permiso de mudanza.

El rey suspiró, mucho más cansado al pensar que ahora debía ayudar con la mudanza, y eso duraría unas laaargas horas. Los riñones empezaban a matarlo, dándole punzadas leves cada vez que daba un paso. ¿Tal vez su amada esposa había preparado té para él? Oh, sí. Ahí estaba ella, con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos llenos de ternura y amor. Con tan solo verla por un segundo, todas las penas se marcharon, y se dirigió al sofá junto con ella, mientras escuchaba a su familia de fondo gritar de emoción. Verlos a todos tan felices era suficiente para pensar que todo lo que había valido completamente la pena. Sonrió levemente tomando un sorbo del té de flores amarillas, y sintió cómo su espíritu se animaba, su mente se aclaraba, y todo su cuerpo le rogaba correr cinco maratones para satisfacer toda ese energía recién conseguida. Pero sabía que esos ánimos no venían tan solo del té, si no también del entusiasmo de toda su familia. Había estado tanto tiempo solo, en el castillo, con las plantas como única compañía, que no quería desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de estar con ellos. Aunque por culpa de las reuniones y notarías, había tenido que estar más ausente.

Pero ahora era tiempo de disfrutar, de estar con los suyos y empezar una nueva vida.

-¡Muy bien! -Dijo él, levantándose tras haberse tomado el té. Su esposa recogió todo y se marchó a la cocina, para lavar los platos utilizados y guardarlos en alguna caja-¿Estáis todos listos?

Su familia, que estaba aún organizando las cajas y escribiendo nombres en ellas donde estuvieran las pertenencias de cada uno, gritaron al unísono "¡Sí!", mientras algunos alzaban el puño con mucha más ímpetu que el resto. Tú entre ellos. Algunos guardias de la corte entraron para ayudarlos a transportar las cajas, y él sonrió complacido ante todos.

-Marchémonos pues a nuestro nuevo hogar -Sentenció. El resto de nuevo gritó de júbilo, y empezó la mudanza.

0101011010100111010101

Horas más tarde, la casa ya se encontraba lista, y todos estabais en la sala central, contemplando el nuevo hogar, listo para ser utilizado por una familia que se merecía esa nueva vida. Una casa simple pero cálida, llena de alegría y cariño, era eso aquel lugar. Y para ti era lo más precioso que jamás habías visto jamás. Con una sonrisa que hasta ya empezaba a doler de tanto tiempo estar puesta en tu cara, mirabas las paredes, el salón, la cocina, las escaleras al segundo piso... Era increíble todo eso. Y se lo debías a Frisk. Era tal la emoción que lo agarraste por la espalda, y alzándolo, empezaste a apachurrarlo entre tus brazos. Por una vez no se quejaba, e incluso empezaba a reírse, mientras tú frotabas tu cara contra su cabeza. ¿Cómo es que un niño tan pequeño podía traerte tanta felicidad en tan poco tiempo?

Una palmada hizo que todos os callarais y miraseis a quien había dado aquel ruido tan fuerte: Toriel. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, al igual que el resto.

-Como ya hemos acabado la mudanza y nos merecemos una buena cena, ¿vamos a celebrarlo a algún sitio? -Eso te extrañó levemente, si estabais inaugurando la casa, ¿qué razón había para irse de ella a celebrarlo?

La respuesta vino sola a tu cabeza trasmirar al resto. Estaban agotados, y preparar la cena para luego limpiar lo ensuciado sería una tarea pesada. Tú también estabas cansada, sin embargo, la emoción corría por tus venas, y querías sentarte en los nuevos mullidos sofás y jugar con tu familia a cualquier juego de mesa que se les ocurriese, o incluso ver algun apelícula aburrida. Pero la idea de salir a celebrarlo también te emocionaba, nunca habías ido a algún restaurante a celebrar algo. Tenía que ser sumamente divertido, y la vez delicioso.

-¿que tal grillby's? -Sugirió Sans, el resto dudó durante unos segundos. Como tú no entendías a qué se referían, y ni siquiera sabías qué restaurantes había en la ciudad, no dijiste nada. Pero dentro de ti sentías que no conocer aquel lugar te estaba apartando de los demás, como que no deberías estar ahí, porque el pasado que les unía no estaba vinculado a ti. Sacudiste la cabeza, nada de pensamientos malos. Era tiempo de disfrutar con ellos. La voz de Toriel te sacó de tus pensamientos.

-Uhm... No sé si es una buena idea...¿Tú qué opinas, cielo? -Dijo la reina mirando a su marido, quien tan solo sonrió mirándola con un cariño incondicional. Awwww.

-Vayamos a donde vayamos, con tal de estar con todos es suficiente para mi -Tras formular esa frase, tu familia empezó a aplaudir, y Asgore se sonrojó. Miró hacia el suelo avergonzado. Toriel acarició su brazo, en un gesto de cariño tan bonito que tu corazón se derritió ante esa tierna escena.

-¡PUES A GRILLBY'S QUE VAMOS! ¡AUNQUE NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN COMER ALIMENTOS CON TANTA GRASA, NO ES SANO!-Dijo Papyrus. Tú te reíste por lo bajo tras escuchar esa frase, porque comer pasta todo el día no es que fuese tampoco la mejor dieta del mundo. La pequeña obsesión que tenía ese esqueleto por las pastas era algo sumamente irreal, pero que le hacía sercompletamente especial. ¡He incluso te estaba pegando ese amor porla pasta, porque estaba deliciosa!

Hablando de esqueletos, el resto accedió a la propuesta del esqueleto bajo, y os encaminasteis a Grillby's, un nuevo bar que al parecer había abierto un monstruo en la zona comercial de la ciudad, o eso te contó Frisk en el coche. Mientras él te explicaba sobre el bar, que estaba situado en Snowdin, la ciudad donde vivían los hermanos esqueletos durante su encierro, Sans añadió algo que no entendiste.

-en grillby's el lugar esta siempre muy caldeado, ten cuidado -Frunciste el ceño ante tal frase, ¿se refería a que había peleas? No, no podía ser eso, porque Toriel ni en broma os llevaría a un sitio así. Entonces, por qué...

La respuesta a tu pregunta se resolvió cuando llegasteis. Grillby's, más bien Grillby, era un monstruo hecho de fuego. Sans te dedicó una mirada mientras analizabas al monstruo que rentaba el lugar, y cuando te giraste para hablarle con la boca abierta de la impresión, él tan solo se rió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-quien avisa no es traidor -Riéndote por lo bajo, le acompañaste a la mesa junto al resto.

En el bar no había mucha gente, y al parecer Grillby ni siquiera había terminado de arreglar el lugar, porque aún había decorativos por colocar, y mucha gente se quedaba de pie. Pero no les parecía importarles, podías escuchar ligeramente conversaciones animadas sobre la superficie, tanto por parte de tu familia como por los demás clientes, los cuales eran dos personas blancas con túnicas negras, y un monstruo con muchos dientes que estaba hablando con una mujer en la barra del bar, esta tenía un vestido de lazos, con muchos brazos, varios ojos en lacara, y un peinado que con dos coletas le hacía parecer como unaniña, pero era completamente adorable. Y al parecer vuestra presencia se hizo notoria por ella, porque se acercó a vosotros en cuanto empezasteis a mirar el menú.

-Fufufu~ ¿A quién tenemos por aquí~?¡Si es la familia real! ¿Qué tal por aquí arriba?

De su pelo salió un pastel blanco con patas, como si fuese una arañada con la forma de- Miraste muy sorprendida aquel animalillo. Entonces, todo tuvo sentido y tu juntaste las dos manos con la boca en forma de "o"y los ojos abiertos: era una mujer araña. Claro, tenía sentido. Por esa razón tenía tantos brazos y ojos. Como seguía teniendo un aspecto medio humano no había sido muy fácil identificarla.

-¡Oh, hola, Muffet! ¡Todo no podría ser más perfecto! -Dijo Toriel, levantándose para saludar a la que parecía ser una vieja conocida- ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

-Ufufufu, espléndido -Dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente a la reina- Normalmente no estoy en este local, poco estiloso para mi~ Pero Grillby y yo hemos decidido ayudarnos mutuamente con las tiendas, ya sabes... -Se giró para enviar un guiño al hombre de fuego, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de limpiar un vaso que tenía entre sus manos con un trapo.

-¡Ey, Muffet! -Undyne llamó su atención alzando la mano- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie todo el día o te apuntas a cenar con nosotros?

-Me encantaría pero- ¡Oh! -La mirada de Muffet se depositó en ella, pero algo más captó tu atención: tú. Puesto que estabas al lado de Undyne, pegada a la pared, no había notado tu presencia- ¿Quién es la humana~? Me gusta su pelo.

Sonreíste tímidamente y miraste a lamesa, empezando a enrollar tu pelo con un dedo. No te gustaba ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos que el tema de conversación fuese sobre ti. ¿Qué habrá de comer? Oh, hamburguesas y patatas, ¿solo? Vaya... ¿Estará delicioso?

-¡Es mi hermana! -Dijo Frisk, sonriendo de par en par. Muffet le devolvió la sonrisa- ¡Se llama****!

-Oh, es un placer~ ¡Soy Muuuffet~! Y él es mi pequeño Muffin, ¡saluda! -La casi arañita dio un gran salto y se posó sobre tu cabeza. Diste un ligero salto pero no la sacaste de ahí. El orfanato, a pesar de mantenerlo siempre limpio,tenía algunas arañas por aquí y por allá que tenías que eliminar sin miedo frente a los niños para demostrarles que nada les pasaría, por eso estabas acostumbrada a cosas raras saltando en tu cabeza. Sin embargo, que unas pequeñas patas se moviesen por tu cabeza y pelo mientras daba ligeros saltos contento, te daba una sensación extraña, y un impulso de sacarla de ahí se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Tomaste a la araña en tus manos y la miraste fijamente, dedicándole una sonrisa. Esta te la devolvió, yal segundo te lamió toda la cara, dejando un rastro de risas por toda la mesa, y la araña, complacida, volvió con su ama. Muffet te dio un pañuelo para limpiarte.

-Lo siento mucho, cielo. Tiende a hacer eso cada vez que conoce a alguien~ ¡Muffin, discúlpate! -Espetó, yla arañita se agachó, mirándote con unos ojos enormes y llorosos. Agh, la mirada de cachorrito mojado no. Tu mayor debilidad.

-E-Está bien... -Dijiste tras habertelimpiado la cara. Aún estabas abrumada por el hecho de que la conversación seguía girada en torno a ti, y empezabas a agobiarte aún más. Tener tantas miradas y risas en ti era horrible, tal vez si los sofás en los que estabas sentada te tragasen no sería una mala idea al fin y al cabo.

Justo en ese momento, Grillby llegó para recoger los menús y atenderos. Muffet optó en aquel momento por marcharse tras haberse despedido de todo el mundo, lanzando un beso y un guiño. Parecía ser alguien agradable, la verdad. Todos los monstruos que habías conocido eran muy amables y respetuosos, con personalidades excéntricas, que los hacía ser únicos e inigualables, y estabas muy contenta por poder conocer a tanta gente nueva e interesante. ¿Tal vez podrías hablar con ella más a menudo?

Por suerte, la conversación dejó detratarse sobre ti, y tú te alegraste por ello. Tanto que dejaste escapar un suspiro, el cual solo el esqueleto bajo, que estaba frente a ti, pudo notar, y te dedicó otras de esas tantas miradas que ya empezaban a hacerte sentir agobiada. Le miraste a través del pelo de tu flequillo mientras fingías mirar algo en tu móvil, el cual apenas utilizabas a falta de contactos. Solo había textos de Toriel.

En tu mente te decidiste a hablar con él para solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas.


	9. 8 ¿Qué es lo mejor para nosotros?

La frase que más se formuló en tu cabeza durante toda una semana fue: "Si me diesen un centavo por cada vez que Sans me evita, ahora sería rica". Porque fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. En realidad, él te evitaba desde los primeros días, tan solo se dedicaba a observarte. Pero tú querías solucionar las cosas y descubrir qué problema tenía él contigo. No era normal aquello, y ya te resultaba hasta incómodo estar en la misma habitación que él. Por esa razón le habías buscado durant euna incesante semana, querías vivir tranquila sin sentirte observada, maldita sea. Pero esa maldita rata escurridiza no dejaba de escaparse, y ni siquiera sabías cómo. En cuanto empezabas a perseguirlo por la casa, desaparecía al cruzar una esquina, y realmente era frustrante.

No fue hasta ese viernes por la tarde cuando conseguiste tu propósito.

Estaba lloviendo, y siendo otoño era completamente normal. Es más, la lluvia en otoño era preciosa. Los árboles marrones, amarillos, verdes oscuros, meciéndose levementefrente al viento de la lluvia, el cual soplaba ligeramente haciendo un ruido lento y tembloroso, arrastrando un olor a tierra mojada, junto con los sonidos de las gotas cayendo al suelo... Podrías estar horas mirando por la ventana con una taza de té en el saliente de tu cuarto y jamás te cansarías.

Bueno, eso si no se te ha olvidado el paraguas al salir de casa y no estabas justo en ese momento corriendo por las calles, intentando apresurarte lo máximo posible para llegara la calidez de tu hogar. Maldita y sensual lluvia. Más bien, maldita cabeza la tuya. Deberías haber hecho caso a Alphys, quien advirtió que llovería todo el día. Pero tú, como ibas a llegar tarde, no tenías tiempo de pararte tres segundos a por el paragüero. Qué va, eso era del siglo pasado.

Llegaste a la puerta de tu casa ligeramente empapada, tu ropa estaba húmeda, al igual que tu pelo. Algunas gotas se arrastraban por tu cuerpo y tu cara, y sentías cierto dolor en la garganta cada vez que tragabas. Si no te duchabas pronto, acabarías teniendo un buen constipado. Justo cuando abriste el gran portón y lo cerraste tras de ti, estornudaste, casualmentellamando la atención de cierto esqueleto que estaba justo bajando las escaleras...

010100101010SAN'S POV101110110001

Sans bajaba por las escaleras lentamente, con una expresión de ligero cansancio en su rostro. No tenía puesta su sudadera, ya que se había mojado mientras volvía acasa. Podría haberse teletransportado, pero tenía la necesidad de dar un paseo calmado mientras llovía. La superficie era mucho má spreciosa de lo que recordaba, y estaba completamente encantado con cada paisaje que esta le ofrecía. Debido a eso, decidió andar, a pesar de las miradas extrañas que le daban algunos vecinos por no llevar paraguas y andar tan tranquilamente. Pero a él le gustaba aquello, tan solo quería captar ese recuerdo para siempre, por si surgía otro reseteo.

Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, pero no por aquel pensamiento. Si no por escuchar el estornudo más adorable de la historia. Alzó la mirada, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y te vio a ti, ligeramente temblando, con el cuerpo empapado de la lluvia. Pero tú no parecías encantada por eso, si n otodo lo contrario, molesta. Murmurabas por lo bajo maldiciones, pero no especificabas a qué.

Él miró la toalla que tenía colgada en su cuello, la cual había utilizado para secarse la cabeza, a la espera de que Toriel terminase de bañar a Frisk, porque ese pequeño niño travieso se había tirado a un charco de barro en el colegio. Heh, podía ser muy adorable cuando quería, al menos no cuando estaba matando a todos los seres que Sans ama-

-Oh, hola, Sans... -Tu voz sonó através del completo silencio que rodaba por la casa, eso si se dejaba de lado el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas.

Sans tardó unos segundos en responder, pensando en qué decir, o qué hacer. Aún seguía dudando, viendo su toalla. Se prometió no acercarse a ti, pero si enfermabas, sería culpa suya. Y le hicieron prometer que te cuidaría. Su alma saltó de júbilo al pensar aquello, y le instó a ayudar a la pobre humana.

Suspirando, se acercó a ti y dejó caer su toalla sobre tu cabeza, tapando ligeramente tu cara, no sin antes ver tu expresión de sorpresa por aquella reacción tan repentina. No estarías acostumbrada a ese trato. Notó rápidamente que tu cuerpo no emanaba el mismo calor de siempre, la temperatura corporal de tu cuerpo debía ser más baja delo normal, y eso en los humanos era peligroso, o eso tenía entendido. Empezó a acariciar ligeramente tu cabeza con la toalla, notando cómo ésta se iba humedeciendo cada vez más. Estando tancerca podía notar tu fragancia, olías a bosque mojado, a libros, a lavanda... Oh cielos, podría embriagarse con esos olores que desprendías. Era hasta casi una droga. No, no debería estar tancerca de ti, no debería-

De pronto alzaste la mirada, refunfuñando por el trato tan repentino, y entonces, junto a todas las imágenes del bosque y la ciudad que había guardado en su mentede camino a casa, su mente, más bien SU ALMA, guardó otra que recordaría hasta que se convirtiese en polvo: tenías el pelo a los lados de la cara, más rizado por la humedad, había gotas salvajes que se atrevían a caer desde tu frente hasta tu barbilla,perdiéndose en tu cuello, tenías los labios rojos por el frío, y la boca ligeramente abierta, al igual que los ojos... Su mirada pasó de esos labios a los ojos, empezando a perderse en ellos, eran completamente preciosos. Las estrellas deberían sentir envidia por la luz que desprendía tu mirada, tan viva, tan pura, tan... _hermosa_.

Esa palabra resonó en toda su cabeza, y no se refería precisamente a tu mirada, si no a todo el conjunto. Y eso lo hizo sacarse de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo, porque ya estaba empezando a inclinarse para cometer la mayor estupidez delplaneta.

Sans había estado a punto de perder lacabeza completamente, por una humana a la que no debía tocar. Su alma sufrió una ligera punzada cuando desvió la mirada, y te dio laespalda para ocultar el sonrojo que ya empezaba a emanar por sus"mejillas".

-uh... mejor ve a cambiarte de ropa...estas muy fria -Dijo, empezando a huir hacia la cocina para poder pegarse un tiro o algo, porque en esos momentos quería desaparecer, o hacer callar esa maldita alma que llamaba a la humana.

Un brazo detuvo su caminata, y se quedó quieto, pero ni se dignó a girarse. Si volvía a ver tu cara, no sabría si podría... No sería capaz de... No se lo perdonaría...

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? -Tu voz sonó, suave, ligeramente aguda, con un tono tembloroso pero a la vez diciendo cada palabra con fuerza. Estabas siendo valiente cuando tenías muchas dudas.

-no se de que me hablas, pequeña -Debía mentir, aunque sabía muy bien a qué te referías.

 _"¿Por qué lo haces tan duro? Solo déjalo estar, es lo mejor para los dos"._

-Desde que nos conocemos has estado evitándome, y no sé qué problema tienes conmigo, pero... -A menudo que ibas hablando tu voz iba siendo más floja, hasta perderse en tu garganta. El alma de Sans dio un vuelco, te estaba haciendo sentir mal por el simple hecho de ignorarte. Normal, cualquiera se sentiría así siendo ignorado. Pero esto era por una causa razonable.

Su alma tan solo estaba haciendo el tonto, burlándose de él. Porque era imposible para él sentir algo por alguien. No se lo merecía. Si tan solo supieras lo miserable que era él, lo inútil que llegó a ser, lo utilizado que fue... ¡El tipo de monstruo que es! Con tan solo saber un 1% de su pasado ya estarías corriendo. Además, si pusiera tan solo un dedo encima tuya, podrías desvanecerte en pedazos, y no podría volver a verte jamás. Su alma te prefería viva, aunque tuviera que verte de lejos, sin poder hacer nada.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo callado en sus pensamientos, miró su mano, aquella que había osado pasar por tu pelo (aunque hubiese una manta de por medio), y añadiendo otro suspiro más al recuento de suspiros, la cerró, al igual que los ojos. Al menos habías tenido la delicadeza de dejarle tomarse un tiempo para saber qué responder. Aunque eso no fue lo que hizo exactamente. Ya hasta se engañaba a sí mismo. Wow, qué nivel había alcanzado en eso, ¿no?

-no tengo ningun problema contigo, no te preocupes - _Por favor, no hagas más preguntas, por favor..._

-Entonces... - _Agh, maldita sea_ \- ¿Por qué me evitas y solo te dedicas a observarme?

Sans inhaló profundamente. Aunque no tuviese pulmones. Necesitaba mantener el control sobre sí mismo.

Dio un ligero empujón con el brazo que estabas sujetando, indicándote que parases. Lo cual hiciste. Menos mal. Ahora debía prepararse paradecir una frase de la cual se arrepentiría al segundo de pronunciarla.

-si eso te molesta, parare de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero antes de que pudieras responder, él se marchó a la cocina, y en cuanto desapareciste de su vista, se teletransportó a su cuarto. Cayó en la pared, arrastrándose hasta abajo, y ahí, colocando sus rodillashasta la altura de su nariz, posando los brazos encima de ellas, se dedicó a observar el techo durante largos minutos. Iba a echar demenos ver tus expresiones. Cerró los ojos, y el recuerdo de tu rostro bajo la toalla blanca volvió a su mente. Sonrió. Al menos tenía eso para reconfortar ese dolor que sufría su alma en esos momentos. A veces hasta se preguntaba para qué tenía una.

1100011101010 TÚ

-¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DE AQUÍ, EL SALÓN ES NUESTRO ESTA NOCHE! -Espetó Undyne mientras entraba en el salón, con una almohada bajo un brazo y varias mantas en el otro. Seguía siendo viernes, y ya al fin era la tan prometida pijamada que Alphys y Undyne habían proclamado hacer hacía casi un mes- ¡ES NOCHE DE CHICAS!

Tiró todo encima de Sans, quien estaba en el sofá, y por pura pereza el esqueleto decidió no moverse de toda esa pila de mantas y almohadas. El resto empezaron a levantarse, aunque Undyne a veces fuese muy brusca, es cierto que hacía unos días había "reservado" el salón para esa noche. Toriel se incorporó y se encaminó hacia ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Estaba feliz de ver cómo su familia pasaba tiempo junta y hacían cosas divertidas.

-¿Os preparo tarta o algo? ¿Un té? ¿Un- -Fue cortada por Undyne, quien empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¡Nosotras vamos a cocinar, es una fiesta de chicas, al fin y al cabo! -Hacía unas horas la mujer pe zintentó invitar a Toriel a la pijamada, pero esta rechazó porque se consideraba una vieja. Ante esa respuesta Undyne rugió y se marchó indignada, pero el mal humor se le pasó al rato. Justo cuando irrumpió en el salón para mandar a todos a marcharse.

-¡No quiero irme, yo también quiero estar con ****! -Tu pequeño Frisk te abrazó po rla pierna justo cuando entrabas en el salón, ya con un pijama puesto, al igual que Alphys y Undyne. La primera estaba detrás tuya, juntando dos dedos de la vergüenza, no le gustaba tener que echar a todos de una habitación así como así, aunque hubiesen avisado con antelación.

-No puedes, mi niño. Esta noche es solo de chicas -Dijo tu madre, quien hizo a Frisk soltarse de ti cargándolo en sus brazos, acariciando su pelo ligeramente- Vamos a ponerte el pijama y a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? Venga, da las buenas noches a los demás.

Frisk tan solo se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas, pero te dio un beso antes de marcharse, puesto que estabas cerca suya. Reíste y te despediste de él con una mano, era tan mono cuando cogía un berrinche... En verdad no deberías reírle sus gracietas, pero era demasiada diabetes para tu corazón. Te daba pena dejarlo de lado en un evento tan divertido, sin embargo era algo que debías hacer para conocer mejor a tu nueva familia. Y la verdad es que estabas desesperada por tener mejores amigas, charlar hasta las tantas, y contaros secretos. Podía parecer estúpido pero así de triste había sido tu vida hasta entonces...

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES, HUMANO! -La voz de Papyrus resonó sobre las voces del resto de la gente, llamando la atención de todos- ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN HAREMOS UNA PIJAMADA, Y SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR; PUES YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, SERÁ QUIEN LA ORGANICE!

-¡¿Habrá películas de superhéroes, comida basura y puzles?! -Gritó de la emoción Frisk aún en brazos de Toriel, mientras subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Asgore les seguía con una expresión cansada.

-¡PUES CLARO, Y MUCHO MÁS! ¡SI NO APARECE DE NUEVO ESE PERRO MOLESTO QUE SE COME TODA LA LASAÑA QUE PREPARO, PODRÁS DISFRUTAR DE ELLA, Y...!

La voz de Papyrus desapareció eventualmente hasta no dejarse escuchar, dejandoos a las tres chicas en el salón, ya empezando a dejar cojines en la alfombra para tumbaros en ellos, pero fue entonces cuando Alphys vio unos pies esqueléticos que sobresalían de las mantas del sofá.

-Sa-Sans... No debe-berías estar aquí, ¿s-sabes...? -Murmuró la mujer lagarto para que Undyne no se enterase, porque si su novia descubriese la presencia de Sans ahí, lo tiraría por la ventana si hiciera falta. Y Alphys ya estaba cansada de ventanas rompiéndose por gente siendo tiradas a través de ellas.

-heh, pero si yo tambien soy una chica -Respondió él, poniendo el tono de voz más agudo de lo normal- ¿nos pintamos las uñas y hablamos sobre mettaton, kyaaa?

Esto hizo que Undyne se fijase en su presencia, y como una tormenta, corrió haciaél, sacándolo con un solo brazo del tumulto de mantas. Tú te incorporaste del sitio para intentar calmar la tormenta.

-¡Undyne, ten cuidado! -Dijiste, pero sabías que eso no iba a detenerla.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, nerd?! -Alzó aún más a Sans del suelo, haciendo que ahora sus caras estuviesen a centímetros. Ella lo intentaba intimidar para que huyese, pero él tan solo ofrecía una sonrisa vaga, dejándose sostener en el aire por ella.

-wow, calmate, ¿quieres que te cuente un chiste? la risa es la mejor medicina contra el enfado.

Esa actitud y la frase hicieron que la furia de Undyne aumentase. Podrías jurar que durante unos segundos viste salir de sus agallas literalmente humo.

-LÁRGATE, SANS-Gritó ella mientras de una patada lo sacaba de la habitación hasta las escaleras, mientras él formulaba el chiste que no había sido pedido por nadie.

-¿sabes que hace un pez en el agua? nada- -Undyne le tiró un cojín a la cara y cerró las correderas, iniciando así por fin la pijamada que tanto habías esperado. Aunque en esos momentos estabas riéndote sin parar por esa escena tan cómica.

Suspiraste de felicidad mientras te sentabas en un cojín, a la espera de que Undyne y Alphys te siguiesen. Esa pequeña confrontación con Sans tehabía dejado echa polvo, y saber que él no tenía ninguna intenciónde amistad contigo hacía que una parte de ti se contrajera de dolor, pero era un pequeño obstáculo en el camino a la familia perfecta. En tu cuarto, horas antes habías concluido que él tan solo necesitaba paciencia y ver tu lado bueno, a lo mejor así accedía aser tu amigo. Con eso te sobraba.

Sacudiste la cabeza, ¡no era momento de pensar en cosas malas! ¡No ibas a permitir que nadie arruinase tu noche perfecta! Sonreíste ampliamente colocando tus codos en la alfombra, ahora cubierta por una gran sábana que tú misma habías puesto. Miraste a las chicas que estaban mirando un folio.

-¿Cuál es el plan de esta noche, señoritas? -Dijiste. Undyne te miró y sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Seguía siendo muy guapa, la verdad. Pero su pijama dejaba mucho que desear, en comparación al bonito pijama de gatitos que tenía Alphys, Undyne tan solo llevaba un pantalón de chándal y una camisa deportiva. Era muy curioso que estuvieran juntas, eran tan diferentes y se querían tanto... Bueno, los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿verdad?

-Y-yo hice una lista co-con las cosas que podríamos ha-hacer... -Murmuró la chica lagarta, observándote por encima del folio. Aclaró su garganta, y alzó el folio para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual -Pri-primero toca ver Mew Mew Kissie Cuttie, primera cuarta parte. Durará desde las 19:30 hasta las 21:00; preparar la cena, y comerla, de 21:00 a 22:15 (si Undyne con suerte no quema nada...); después terminar la primera parte de dicho anime, de 22:15 a 23:45; y por último, charla hasta quedarnos dormidas, lo cual será una hora como máximo, o eso deduzco.

La miraste bastante sorprendida. Incluso había seleccionado el tiempo exacto... ¿Debería ser extraño eso? Tras replantearlo unos segundos, concluiste que tan solo era una persona muy organizada.

Dedicaste una sonrisa a ambas chicas mientras os acomodabais para empezar un anime que, para tu opinión, iba a ser un rato entre momentos vergonzosos, emociones, y demasiado hype por el protagonista masculino.

0101001010101010101

-Chicas...-Murmuraste mientras Undyne encendía la luz, ya habíais terminado de ver la primera mitad de la serie, y el reloj marcaban las 23:37, podías ver el rostro orgulloso de Alphys al ver que incluso os había sobrado tiempo. Cuando notaste que tenías la atención de ambas, continuaste- ¿Puedo empezar yo la charla? Tengo algo que, no sé, ¿estoy hecha un lío?

-¡Adelante, puedes contarnos lo que quieras, somos una tumba! -Undyne miró a Alphys, quien asintió y se acomodó recostándose en su novia, la otra pasó un brazo por encima de ella y empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

-Una compañera de clase que admira mucho a los monstruos me ha hablado de algo llamado "almas", que en teoría vosotros entendéis, y... Viviendo con vosotros, ¿por qué no sé nada sobre ello?

La pregunta hizo que ambas dejaran de darse cariñitos y te dirigiesen una mirada penetrante. La de Undyne era seria, pero la de Alphys era de alguien llena de terror e insegura. Incluso empezaba a mirar el suelo mientras sudaba.

-N-N-No s-s-eee...s-si po-poddd -La chica lagarto estaba tan nerviosa que ya era imposible entenderla, por tanto, Undyne la abrazó. Dándole toda la tranquilidad que necesita.

-Lo que quiere decir Alphys es que no podemos contarte nada. -La frase sonó tan seca y directa que te costó unos momentos entenderlo por completo. ¿Tu familia estaban ocultando algo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por? -Inclinaste la cabeza. Decidiste ignorar el pequeño dolor de tu corazón. No te estaban traicionando, ni mintiendo, solo... Seguramente tenían sus razones, había que escucharlas y ya. Ellos te querían.

 _Ellos te quieren, no lo olvides._

 _-_ No vamos a decir nada más. Lo siento -Antes de que pudieras reprochar, porque ya estabas abriendo la boca para protestar, ella se acercó a ti, sonriendo ampliamente- Ahora vamos a hablar de ti... y tu relación con cierta persona~.

Empezó a mover las cejas de arriba a abajo, dedicándote una mirada pillina. Te incorporaste rígida, había encontrado un tema de conversación con el que distraerte. Y qué bien lo había hecho, porque él era un punto débil. A cuanto más se acercaba ella hacia ti, tú intentabas alejarte, pero al final dejó de gatear y ambas os quedasteis quietas, mirandoos fijamente.

-¿Q-...Qué persona? -Aunque fingieras inocencia, las tres sabíais de quién hablaba.

-Tú ya lo sabes... Sansy~ -Cuando pronunció ese nombre, empezó a fingirque lanzaba besitos en el aire con la boca en forma de pez (bueno, yatenía forma de pez... Haha...). Tú te sonrojaste levemente y cogiste el primer cojín para tirárselo en la cara.

-¡N-No sé de qué me e-estás hablando!

-¿P-porqué finges? Hemos visto có-como le miras... -Ahora Alphys se unió a la broma, y tenías a ambas mirándote con hambre en los ojos para que cantaras.

-Sea lo que sea que esté pasando por vuestra cabeza de celestinas, no hay nada entre él y yo -Empezaron a reírse, no te creían- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Ni siquiera me considera su amiga!

Ante esto dejaron de reírse, y la expresión de Alphys pasó a una de preocupación.

-Bueno...-Respiraste hondo, y mientras te rascabas la cabeza, mirando a otro lado, decidiste cantar- Desde que estoy aquí no ha dejado de mirarme, pero poco más. Cuando intento hablar con él, huye, o inventa alguna excusa para evitar que le hable. Y no sé si he hecho algo malo, o directamente le caigo mal sin siquiera yo saberlo. He intentado hacer las paces con él, esta misma tarde hablamos aunque fuesen dos minutos, y me dijo que iba a romper todo tipo de contacto conmigo. Y no entiendo el porqué. ¿Es algo que he hecho mal? Porque de verdad que he intentado solucionarlo, y lo último que quiero son malos rollos en mi nueva familia. Tan solo quiero paz, divertirme con todos, pero a lo mejor la he fastidiado y... y... A lo mejor...¿El resto os sentís igual que él?

Ambas se quedaron completamente calladas durante serios minutos. Tu corazón latía muy deprisa, y tenías ahora el cojín entre tus brazos. No parabas de abrazarlo. Te hacía sentir menos nerviosa. Pero al menos sentías que un gran peso en los hombros se había ido, al fin habías conseguido decirle a alguien cómo te sentías. Pero no sabías si estabas preparada o no para saber sus respuestas.

-Uhm... -Undyne puso una mano bajo la barbilla, dudando- Creo que ese nerd solo necesita tiempo, ya sabes. A nosotras tampoco nos hablaba cuando estábamos ahí abajo, incluso cuando trabajaba con Alphys no tenían muchas conversaciones. Siempre ha sido alguien reservado.

-Pe-pero es la pri-primera vez que dice a a-alguien ese tipo de cosas...-Recalcó Alphys, también sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Pues tengo una idea, intentemos hacer que os hagáis amigos! -Alzando un puño al cielo, la positiva y fuerte Undyne decretó su siguiente proyecto- ¡Confía en mi, vamos a conseguir que de aquí a un mes esteis escondiéndoos de Toriel para daros besitos!

Al principio te sonrojaste al imaginarte a ti y a Sans haciendo ese tipo de cosas, como dos adolescentes en un amor prohibido. Tu corazón empezó a llenarse de esperanzas. Pero fueron rápidamente calladas por un grito que venía de fuera del salón, y las correderas de este se abrieron en un segundo, haciendo que los gritos entrasen en la sala.


	10. 9 Saltos temporales, y el inicio de todo

-¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, PROCLAMO LA GUERRA ENTRE CHICOS Y CHICAS, NYEHEHEHEHE! -Se oyó gritar al susodicho esqueleto cuando las correderas del salón se abrieron, y tres almohadas con una aura naranja fueron arrojadas hacia vuestras caras. Quitándote la mullida almohada de encima, miraste a los causantes del nuevo alboroto.

Papyrus, Frisk, y Sans sostenido por Papyrus con un brazo cual saco, estaban en la puerta agarrando más almohadas, preparados para atacar.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO?! -Inquirió Undyne mientras se lanzaba, arma (si se podía considerar eso) en mano, su rostro mostraba un gran júbilo. Al menos había dejado de hablar sobre cosas incómodas.

-¡Nosotros también hemos organizado una pijamada, y ahora vamos a derrotar la vuestra, porque nosotros somos completamente mejores! -Fue esta vez Frisk quien habló, y os miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniendo una almohada que rozaba el suelo de lo pequeño que él era aún.

-¡EXACTO, TAL Y COMO DICE EL HUMANO! ¡PREPARAOS PARA SER DERROTADAS!

-¡N-No lo va-vamos a permitir! ¡Undyne, formación! ¡Magica Bishoujo Aura Star Lovely Kiss! -No hacía falta ni decir quién empezaba a hacer poses animes para empezar la lucha.

Sin dejar de reírte, te uniste a la pelea, tirando un cojín a la cara de Papyrus. Undyne te agarró de la cintura junto a Alphys y se tiró tras el sofá para protegeros de la lluvia de almohadas y cojines, como si fuese un fuerte. Te inclinaste para ver a través de un brazo del sofá, y Papyrus había hecho justo lo mismo que Undyne, esconderse tras otro sofá, y ellos empezaban a atraer más armas con su magia.

-¡El enemigo está cargando munición! -Dijiste mientras te girabas para ver a Undyne, quien asintió.

-¡No nos ganarán tan fácilmente! -Empezó a liderar el ataque, el cual iba a ser uno rápido. Había que ir a por sus puntos débiles.

-Y-y-yo me e-encargaré de Fri-Frisk -Alphys, temblando de la emoción, empezaba a agarrar una almohada, mientras su novia agarraba una almohada y varios cojines consigo.

-Pues yo iré a por Papyrus, entreno tanto con él que sé sus movimientos y puntos débiles -Su voz sonaba seria, y casi hasta podías segurar que ella se encontraba en una auténtica guerra- ****, tú te encargas de Sans. Tened cuidado, mis soldados. ¡Vamos!

-¡Sí, mi capitana! -Dijisteis Alphys y tú al unísono. Tu corazón empezaba a bombear fuerte, y la adrenalina corría por tu cuerpo muy emocionada. Todo eso era sumamente divertido.

-¡A LA DE UNA, A LA DE DOS... YA! GO, GO, GO! -Gritó la capitana mientras las tres os incorporabais y os tirabais frente al enemigo, quien justamente estaba haciendo esa misma estrategia.

Papyrus se tiró contra Undyne, y ambos empezaron a golpearse tan fuerte que hasta salían plumas de ellos. Imponían tanto que diste marcha atrás y te intentaste esconder tras otro sofá. Si una de esas almohadas te golpeaba, seguramente acabarías contra la pared. Alphys intentaba golpear a Frisk, pero era tan tímida y nerd, que apenas podía hacer que Frisk se moviese un centímetro. Este tan solo se reía e imitaba sus movimientos, para no aclamar la victoria tan pronto.

A ti te quedaba Sans. Pero no lo veías por ningún lado. Decidiste buscarlo lentamente, mientras oías los gritos de los demás. Fue entonces cuando viste unos pies que sobresalían del sofá por el que habían salido Papyrus y Frisk, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, gateaste hasta ahí, agachando la cabeza un par de veces para que un cojín no te cayese encima.

Al llegar a donde el esqueleto se encontraba, te fijaste que estaba dormido. Sonreíste. Eso iba a ser muy fácil. En un rápido movimiento colocaste una almohada sobre Sans y te sentaste encima, lo cual hizo que él se despertase. Frotándose un ojo, medio abrió el otro, completamente confundido.

-uh... ohhh? -A los segundos ya estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De lejos Undyne gritó un "VENDETTA!", y tu sonrisa aumentó aún más.

-Buenos días, cabeza hueca -Te cruzaste de piernas y de brazos, empezando a mirarlo altanera- Has sido derrotado por una simple humana, puedes rendirte y pedir clemencia o intentar luchar una última vez.

Él se rió por lo bajo. Si tan solo supieras de lo que era capaz de hacer... Pero tenía prohibido usar su magia frente a ti.

-nah, mejor me rindo... se gentil, por favor -Y tras eso, echó la cabeza para atrás de nuevo y siguió durmiendo. Ugh, qué aburrido. ¿Pero cómo era capaz de dormir en el suelo y contigo encima?

Fue entonces cuando por la puerta del salón aparecieron otras dos figuras, justo cuando dos almohadas iban en dirección a ellos. Eran Toriel y Asgore, que al parecer habían sido interrumpidos en su lecho por el griterío.

Podrías haberte sentido mal, pero de la culpabilidad al terror hubo un tiempo de un segundo, porque las dos almohadas cayeron sobre sus caras.

La habitación quedó completamente en silencio.

Las almohadas cayeron, haciendo un "pof" en el suelo, y tras ellos, las caras de Toriel y Asgore eran de dos monstruos sonrientes, dicha sonrisa era muy tranquila. Cosa que daba mucho más miedo. Sans se giró levemente para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, y tú te apartaste, quedando a su lado, para permitir hacer aquello. La tensión flotaba en el aire. La pareja cabra se miró y asintieron a la vez, agachándose para coger cada uno una almohada, sin dejar de sonreir.

-Querida, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de estas almohadas que compraste? -Dijo Asgore.

-No sé, querido. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ellas? -Respondió su amada. Tú tragaste saliva, al igual que el resto. Podías ver que por el cráneo de Sans corrían un par de gotas de sudor. Wow, hasta él podía ponerse nervioso.

-Que son perfectas para demostrar quién va a ganar esta guerra -Y entonces, ambos se unieron a la pelea. Los gritos de júbilo incrementaron en la sala, y saliste de tu escondite para luchar contra Asgore, ya que habían avanzado en el salón hasta darte la espalda.

Esa misma noche dormiste pacíficamente junto a todos en el salón, tras haber colocado colchones en el suelo. En cierto momento, durante tus sueños, temblaste ligeramente debido al frío, y buscaste el calor arropándote justo contra algo que emanaba una muy agradable calidez, tanto que tu cuerpo ni siquiera se reprimió en arroparse aún más, quedando completamente pegada. Al día siguiente, mientras desayunabas tortitas con toda tu familia, te diste cuenta de que no importa si hay problemas en tu familia, mientras todos fuerais capaces de reíros juntos, no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Siempre iba a haber altibajos en cualquier núcleo familiar, pero ellos iban a estar ahí para darte todo el apoyo que necesitases. Además, tal vez Undyne y Alphys tenían razón, Sans tan solo necesitaba tiempo, ¿no confiaría en los humanos? Pues tú le demostrarías que no eras como esos que les escupían o gritaban insultos en mitad de la calle. No, tú eras ahora su familia, y querías estar bien con todo el mundo, disfrutando de pequeños pero a la vez grandes momentos como ese. Tu corazón empezó a atesorar esos recuerdos, sintiendo que una parte de ti unía esas piezas que perdió hace tantos años.

Por una vez en tu vida, rogaste a quien estuviese ahí arriba que te dejase disfrutar de tu familia, para siempre, si podía ser.

Así pues, entraste en una burbuja de felicidad, pero dicha burbuja se rompió en febrero.

En el fondo tu familia no iluminaba completamente tu vida. Cada noche te replanteabas mil veces qué podría pasar, aparte de los problemas que te ocasionaba el instituto por no tener amigos. Es cierto que tenías tus compañeros, y charlabais durante los descansos, pero sentías que no se abrían como lo harían a solas, seguramente. Se contenían mucho.  
Por suerte, tu familia estaba ahí para animarte, y gracias a ellos pudiste aguantar, su cariño y amor te daban todo lo necesario para despertarte a diario. Sin embargo, una parte de ti sentía que no era suficiente. Especialmente cuando llegabas a clase y te encontrabas de nuevo sola. Ellos no podían sentarse a tu lado y darte conversación durante siete horas. Aún así, no mostraste debilidad ni tristeza, porque eso les preocuparía, y tú te prometiste en aquella pijamada que siempre sonreirías, aunque hubiese momentos duros.

0101011110101010101

Y con esto, llegó Navidad, la cual pasaste con tu familia en tu casa, la mansión. Ni siquiera les mencionaste que tu cumpleaños era el 25 de diciembre, porque no querías causar problemas. Sin embargo, te prepararon una fiesta sorpresa cuando llegaste de recoger a Frisk de la guardería, ya que tus vacaciones empezaron hacía dos días. No pudiste evitar llorar frente a todos los regalos que te hicieron. Era tu primera Navidad con unos regalos que no fuesen donados a la caridad, y rodeada de gente que te aceptaba como parte de su familia, con tarta, en una casa acogedora y caliente... Llena de amor y amistad.  
Los regalos fueron un molde para hacer pasteles (de Toriel), un coche de carreras de miniatura (de Papyrus), un juego de pesas (de Undyne), un bote de queso (de Sans, ¿cómo sabía que te gustaba tanto el queso?), libro sobre los monstruos (Asgore recibió miradas disgustadas, pero no fueron notadas por ti), un singstar con los éxitos de la diva del pop Mettaton (sacaron juegos suyos demasiado rápido, la verdad...), y por último, una cámara (de Alpys). Este último fue tomado por Frisk, quien empezó a hacer fotos de cada uno de vosotros durante la fiesta.

Tras haber cenado un gran pollo y muchas chuches, Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk y tú corristeis al patio para empezar a hacer peleas de bolas de nieve. Para que fuese justo, era chicos contra chicas, así un ser mágico estaba con un humano y no había desventaja. Papyrus y Frisk hicieron un pequeño fuerte, y Undyne hacía lanzas de nieve para tirarlas contra Paps. En cierto momento de la pelea, ella se cabreó tanto porque el esqueleto alto evitaba cada ataque, que cogió una bola de nieve gigante y la tiro encima de él, causando que, como en los dibujos animados, saliese su cara y sus piernas por los extremos de la bola de nieve. La pelea terminó con un Papyrus actuando como cabeza en un muñeco de nieve y Toriel dandoos chocolate con malvaviscos para entrar en calor mientras os abrigabais frente a la chimenea.

Tras haber recuperado fuerzas, empezó la fiesta de Navidad. Como tu cumpleaños era el 25, se acordó que primero se celebraría tu cumple y luego la celebración. Mientras os dabais regalos, Alphys y Undyne le dieron un regalo a Sans el cual no quiso enseñar a nadie, pero viendo sus mejillas teñidas de azul (eso siempre era adorable de ver, ambos esqueletos eran dos fenómenos muy curiosos). Solo pudiste ver que era una foto, y viendo la mirada de Undyne, era de alguien especial. No dejabas de reír viendo esa escena. Hasta un esqueleto tenía corazón para enamorarse. Pero te picaba la curiosidad de quién era, y en el fondo sentías una envidia y a la vez un cabreo inmenso por aquello, sentías celos. Mas no eras nadie para reclamar de quién se enamoraba él, así que lo ignoraste tanto como pudiste. La noche siguió con un Frisk empachado de dulces y tarta, varias parejas yendo al muérdago para darse besos -de las cuales erais Frisk y tú, aunque fuese contra su voluntad, adorabas fastidiarlo así-, y tras haberse besado Toriel y Asgore bajo el muérdago, cogiste de la nevera un bote de ketchup para dárselo a Sans, el cual tan solo presionó sus dientes contra la botella... ¿Qué esperabas de un esqueleto? Una parte de ti se sintió defraudada.

Con la vuelta de las clases, la rutina de soledad siguió contigo. Cada mañana te repetías tres veces golpeando tu pecho con el dedo índice la siguiente frase: "Mantente determinada, siempre sé amabale". Gracias a esa frase de Asgore y Frisk, iniciaste un año del cual esperabas lo mejor.

Pero había una fecha importante que se acercaba, una que causaría que todo tu mundo se derrumbase: San Valentín.

Un mes antes el ambiente era muy animado, todos empezaban a hacer planes. "Voy a llegar a mi novio a un restaurante", "yo a donde nos besamos por primera vez", "¡le prepararé chocolate a XXX!". Muchas conversaciones en tu clase trataban de eso, pero tú... No ibas a hacer nada. Tus posibilidades eran nulas. Además, considerabas que lo tuyo con él era tan solo platónico, nunca se fijaría en ti, tanto por vuestras condiciones y por cómo sois: Tú eras una humana, y él un esqueleto rechoncho, bromista y muy vago. Además estaba el hecho de que seguía evitándote, a pesar de que Undyne interfiriese muchas veces.

Pronto te diste cuenta de que te dolía aquello porque estabas enamorada de él. Pero las circunstancias no te dejaban y no te dejarían hacer algo con él, erais familia, y él tenía otras cosas en mente seguramente, por esa razón ni se dignaba a mirarte. Antes de que te enamorases aún más decidiste enfocarte en tu futuro, así sufrirías menos. A veces sentías que tu corazón encogía cuando él se iba, pero lo aguantabas respirando hondo y jugando con Papyrus. Por ello, no ibas a hacer nada por San Valentín, a pesar de que Undyne te insistía en preparar chocolate. Se te daba mal cocinar y encima harías el ridículo frente a Sans, cosa que no querías hacer ya que le tenías que ver a diario. Tu mejor amiga lo dejó pasar suspirando y marchándose a comprar utensilios para preparar chocolate a su novia. No le habías contado nada sobre tu enamoramiento, y no lo ibas a hacer, ya que ella era partidaria de Sans x Dequienestabaélenamorado. Ella solo quería verte feliz, pero tu felicidad estaba con ellos en grupo, no necesitabas a alguien más.

" _Además, es solo un invento del marketing para gastar más dinero en cosas inútiles_ ", pensabas esa mañana del 14 mientras llegabas a clase, justo cuando te estabas quitando la bufanda y el abrigo, tu amiga te agarró del brazo.

-En el recreo te necesito en la fuente, es urgente -dijo antes de marcharse corriendo. Tú la miraste con el ceño fruncido, pero lo dejaste pasar.

Hiciste lo que te pidió, y a la hora del recreo te fuiste a la fuente, donde no había nadie. Todos estaban en la cafetería, había algunos estudiantes por ahí pero ninguna señal de tu amiga.

Quien estaba ahí era un chico de vuestro grupo, John. Se veía nervioso mientras se acercaba a ti, y tenía las manos tras las espaldas.

-Uhm.. Hola -respondiste con la misma palabra sonriendo levemente, esto te daba mala espina- Le pedí a Cristy que te llamase porque... Quería darte esto -sacó las manos de sus espaldas y mostró una carta con una rosa. Abriste los ojos bastante viendo aquello: era una declaración de amor.

-¡Abrid la ventana, así podemos ver mejor!

-¡Ahí está ella!

-¡Vamos, John, tú puedes!

-Ojalá todo salga bien...

Todos los de tu grupo estaban mirando desde un punto estratégico el acontecimiento, armando algo de escándalo, atrayendo la atención de cierto profesor que estaba en los huesos.

-¿que ocurre aqui? -dijo, observando el entusiasmo de sus estudiantes.

-¡Profesor, John se está declarando! -Su alumna le miró unos segundos para ver la escena, lo cual hizo también el profesor.

No le gustó para nada aquello, así que se quedó observando, aún con una sonrisa, pero ésta estaba estática.

John te había entregado su carta, y empezó a hablar rápido, aunque desde ese sitio no se escuchaba. Tú estabas callada con la boca medio abierta, mirándole a él y a la carta varias veces, absorta en tus pensamientos. John pasó la mano cerca de tu cara para despertases. Diste un leve salto y pusiste la carta frente a él, diciendo unas palabras que al ver la reacción de John disipó todo el júbilo de los chicos, lo habías rechazado.  
Nadie sabía qué dijiste, pero el chico se fue con la cabeza baja, mirándote a veces por si cambiabas de opinión. Te quedaste un par de minutos mirando el suelo y volviste sobre tus pasos, yendo a tu clase.  
Los chicos fueron corriendo a buscar a su amigo, y Sans se quedó mirando el lugar donde sucedió aquello, pensativo.

Ese día llegaste a casa algo más seria de lo normal, sin saludar a nadie. Subiste a tu habitación y te tumbaste en la cama. Estabas machacada anímica mente. Tus amigos te habían lanzado miradas furtivas desde la lejanía, y tu amiga un "¿Estás loca?" cuando salíais de clase. No ibas a salir con alguien que no te gustaba, qué le podías hacer.

Ellos no lo veían así. Te habían decepcionado. Ahora estabas completamente sola en el colegio. Esos meses habías intentado acercarte a tus compañeros pero los grupos ya estaban hechos, y siempre que te acercabas a un grupo te decían "¿No estás con tus amigos de ciencias?", tú tenías que irte al captar la indirecta.

Una parte de ti quería llorar. Pero no debías, no había motivo. Sabías que en algún momento acabaría esa amistad. Sin embargo, ¿tenía que ser tan pronto?

Llamaron a tu puerta, y con un "adelante" Frisk apareció, avisándote de que bajases para comer. Asentiste y forzando una sonrisa le acompañaste bajando las escaleras. Nadie pareció notar tu estado de ánimo. Mejor, no estabas de humor para ello. Aunque Sans te estuvo mirando demasiado mientras comías, y a pesar de que le dijeses que parase, no se detenía. Casi le querías tirar tu plato en la cabeza. En realidad hacía mucho tiempo que no te miraba tanto... No querías pensar de que fuese una casualidad.

Aparte de eso, seguías teniendo una familia perfecta. No podías dejar que cosas como esa te fastidiasen. "Guarda ese pedazito de dolor en algún cajón y sigue adelante, ****", pensaste para ti misma mientras Papyrus, Frisk, Undyne, Asgore y tú jugabais con la poca nieve que quedaba. Más bien todos ibais contra Asgore por ser el objetivo más grande. Acabó sobre un montón de nieve, y para hacer la gracia, pusiste justo encima del pecho de Asgore dos bultos con nieve, como si fuesen dos pechos. Todos lloraban de la risa viendo eso.

Miraste a tu alrededor, los pájaros ya empezaban a salir de sus nidos, y la nieve se derretía lentamente. Pronto se haría primavera.  
Y con ella, la fecha de la muerte de tus padres.


	11. 10 Cuando la locura supera la razón

A medida que se acercaba esa fecha tu humor decaía cada vez más, y una parte de ti quería explotar.  
Los malos pensamientos aumentaban cada noche, haciendo que durmieses y comieses mal. Todos empezaban a notarlo y te sentías cada vez más agobiada. Exámenes, amigos (quienes dejaron de hablarte y ni te dirigían una simple mirada), recuerdos del pasado, estrés... Sentías tal opresión en el pecho que necesitabas gritar, pero no sabías cómo. Te estabas ahogando. No había ni un solo instante que no pensases en lo más malo que te había pasado en la vida, y tu corazón daba "pinchazos" cuando eso sucedía. A veces sacudías tu cabeza para evitar pensar en ello pero era inevitable, estaba ahí como si fuese una parte de ti. Tu familia te dejaba cada vez menos espacio, te insistían en estar con ellos para animarte, pero eso no funcionaba. Tampoco funcionaba estar sola, los pensamientos aumentaban y acababas mordiendo la almohada. Toriel incluso se ofreció en llevarte al psicólogo, pero entonces pillarían la depresión y preocuparías aún más.

No podías más, te costaba respirar.

Quedaban tres días para esa fecha, y en un arrebato de locura, una mañana pusiste algunas ropas junto con comida en tu mochila y te marchaste de casa. No para siempre, solo unos días.  
Habías aguantado demasiado tiempo, pero ya no podías más. Guardar todo en un cajón no era una buena idea y ahora sufrías las consecuencias, pero necesitabas un tiempo a solas. " _Solo una semana_ ", prometiste mientras fingías que te ibas a clase esa mañana. Solo una semana a solas y volverías. Aguantarías el castigo que te iban a dar, pero es que necesitabas huir. Querías ir a un lugar donde chillar y llorar, mostrar cómo eres realmente.  
Pero no tenías mucho dinero para rentar un hotel, y aún eras menor de edad, por lo que no te dejarían en un hotel así como así; por tanto se te ocurrió una idea alocada: Underground.

Frisk te había hablado mucho de él, y la noche anterior hiciste un mapa recordando todo lo que te dijo Frisk sobre su recorrido en Underground. Por suerte tenías una memoria, aunque seguramente te ibas a perder, no eras buena con el sentido de la orientación. En tu mochila llevabas todo lo necesario, como una brújula, zapatos de repuesto, algo de ropa, comida, una botella de agua, y pañuelos. Con la mochila cargada al hombro, te marchaste de casa, no sin antes dar un vistazo rápido a tu familia, que ya se estaban preparando para irse a trabajar.

Mientras te dirigías a la escuela, en cuanto te perdiste por las calles y no te podía ver nadie de tu familia que casualmente salía, te encaminaste al monte. Llevabas un anorak y unas botas a pesar de ser marzo, sabías que Snowin era un lugar nevado, y ya nadie vivía ahí para acogerte. Todos habían huido de ese lugar, lo cual mejoraba el hecho de perderse ahí para desahogarse. Era un lugar perfecto.

La travesía duraría un día como mucho, eso te contó Frisk, pero él tardó más porque se quedó con Toriel unos días, con Undyne y con los hermanos esqueletos. Y realmente no sabías dónde te ibas a quedar en Underground, sin embargo, cualquier sitio venía bien. ¿Y si explorabas de paso todo el lugar? Ya que Frisk había hablado tan bien de ese sitio, podrías aprovechar...

Aunque, siendo honesta contigo misma, no sabías exactamente el camino hacia Underground, pero suponías por dónde era al buscar la parte más alta de la colina, donde suponías que podría guardar una ciudad dentro. Al parecer acertaste, encontrándote un agujero grande. Pero no había fondo, y eso te daba mala espina. Dudando, tiraste una piedra, y no la escuchaste chocar con el suelo. ¿Cómo podías saber que ese era el sitio adecuado? Te inclinaste un poco en el agujero, y con una linterna que Alphys tenía en su habitación divisaste algo amarillo al fondo. Las flores de las que Frisk te habló.

Sin pensarlo dos veces te sentaste en el agujero, y tras respirar profundamente te metiste en el, sintiendo cómo se te cortaba la respiración y todo se volvía oscuro a medida que caías. Una ligera sonrisa se posó en tu rostro mientras veías cómo la luz del sol desaparecía cada vez más. Empezaba tu Armagedón.

Te despertaste sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero por suerte era leve. No te habías golpeado la cabeza al parecer, mas la caída te había dejadoen una especie de estado de shock, ya que esta te daba vueltas y dolía por la parte trasera. Comprobaste que todo tu cuerpo estaba bien. A pesar de que te sentías algo cansada por haber andado dos horas buscando la entrada de Underground, te levantaste, y miraste a tu alrededor. Frisk no te describió mucho el aspecto de las ruinas, pero se asemejaba a lo que él te había dicho. Un lugar algo descuidado con mucha hiedra y lleno de flores amarillas. Era Underground.  
Cerca estaría la antigua casa de Toriel, tal vez ahí podrías descansar de la caída y derrumbarte.

Justo cuando diste un par de pasos una voz se hizo notar entre la oscuridad, y te giraste para enfrentarte a esa voz chillona.

-¡Howdy! ¡Tiempo que no nos vemos, chico! Espera, tú no eres-

1111010101011 SAN'S POV

Sans llegó a clase a tercera hora, donde le tocaba con los de ciencias de primero. Antes de empezar, se fijó que en la clase contigua, donde tú estabas normalmente viendo la ventana, no te encontrabas ahí. Alzando la ceja extrañado, impartió su clase, viendo que tu asiento estuvo toda la hora desocupado. Tú no eras de esas personas que hacían pellas, siempre habías sido obediente respecto a tus estudios, aunque mirases por la ventana. Algo había pasado.

Saliendo de clase tras que el timbre sonase, fue directo hacia la profesora que estaba al cargo de tu curso, y le preguntó sobre ti.

-Hoy no ha venido a clase, ¿está enferma o algo? Recuérdale que debe escribir un justificante, por favor -dijo antes de volver a sus quehaceres, los cuáles eran demasiados como para entretenerse con algo tan trivial.

Sans cogió rápidamente su móvil y llamó a Toriel, quien descolgó a los dos toques de llamada.

-¿Sí? -su dulce voz sonó por la línea, cada vez que él oía su tierna voz se sentía bien. Pero esa no era la ocasión. Una ligera preocupación empezó a crecer en su alma.

-esta **** ahi? -Toriel tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No, se fue a clase como siempre. ¿Ha pasado algo? -Sans respiró profundamente. Algo te había pasado.

 _Oh, por Asgore, qué ha pasado._

-no ha venido a clase.

 _Solo espero que estés bien, pequeña._

El móvil no dejó de sonar en la siguiente media hora, todos contactaban entre sí para saber dónde estaba ****. Nadie sabía qué había pasado, ni dónde estabas. Tu humor había cambiado esos días y tal vez tu desaparición era a causa de eso.

Siguieron con su rutina hasta que se pudieron reunir en casa, Frisk aún en la escuela. Toriel había pedido que le dejasen comer ahí para así poder charlar todos los adultos tranquilamente. En el salón el silencio irrumpía más que las voces de tu familia, los cuales tenían un semblante completamente serio. Alphys hasta se estaba mordiendo las uñas; Papyrus tenía los brazos en sus piernas y miraba al suelo; Toriel era acariciada por Asgore, quien intentaba aguantar el miedo consolando a su mujer y a él mismo a la vez; y Sans...estaba perdido.

-¿Dónde se ha metido la mocosa? -Dijo Undyne, muy preocupada, rompiendo el silencio que parecía eterno- Podemos hacer una brigada de búsqueda, los guardias estarán dispuestos.

Toriel asintió ante la idea. Tenía en sus manos tu sudadera, y la abrazaba muy preocupada. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estarías bien?

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo y nos necesita...? -Murmuraba entre sollozos mientras Asgore la intentaba consolar.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Todo irá bien -ella no parecía consolarse con esas palabras. Los sollozos seguían ahí- Te daré una foto de ella para que se la des a las guardias y así la puedan buscar mejor.

Undyne asintió. Papyrus estaba llorando, lágrimas naranjas brotaban de sus ojos. Estaba tan preocupado como cualquier otro, con el móvil en la mano. No había dejado de enviarte mensajes aunque sabían que siempre dejabas el móvil en casa cuando ibas a clases. Una parte de él confiaba que eso ayudaría. Mettaton estaba en mitad de un programa en directo por lo que no era consciente de todo lo sucedido, aparte de que estaba en otro pais, su ayuda no tendría sentido. Alphys estaba al lado de Undyne y estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. No le gustaban estas situaciones.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta. Fue Toriel quien la abrió casi tropezándose, la compostura seria y orgullosa que tenía siempre había desaparecido. Ahora era una madre preocupada. Quien entró en casa fue Sans.

-he hablado con todos los chicos de clase -dijo, todos le miraban muy callados- un chico la vio yendo por otro camino, pero no se molesto en saber a donde iba.

Undyne pateó el suelo, frustrada. Nadie se había molestado en saber a dónde iba.

-¡¿Qué tipo de amigos son esos?! -Gritó muy cabreada. Quería patear sus traseros por ser tan descuidados.

-no tenia amigos -dijo Sans muy cortante- por eso nadie sabe nada. no quiero pensar que lo hizo por su cuenta... sin embargo todo parece indicar que fue asi.

-Pero por qué, mi niña... -Musitó Toriel, en un tono de voz tan deprimido que sobrecogió el corazón de todos. Al menos sabía que no te habías ido contra tu voluntad, era un buen paso. Pero en su interior se maldecía por ser tan mala madre y no haberte ayudado, sin embargo no sabía qué había hecho mal. Sentía... impotencia.

 _Prometo ser mejor madre, pero por favor, vuelve..._

-Eso lo puedo explicar yo -dijo una voz. Todos casi saltaron del susto. Esa voz era muy conocida y apreciada por todos: La directora del orfanato- Sabía que esto pasaría y no os avisé con antelación, es culpa mía. Lo siento muchísimo. Perdón por la intromisión pero las puertas estaban abiertas y decidí entrar sin avisar, espero que me disculpe.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Toriel se levantó del sillón, acercándose a la mujer, estaba muy preocupada y nerviosa.

-Vuelva a su asiento, debemos tratar un tema muy serio y requerirá mucho tiempo -todos hicieron caso sin hablar, no querían interrumpirla- Es sobre el pasado de Frisk y ****. Pasado mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Ya os conté que fue un pasado turbio, así que me gustaría que comprendierais lo que siente ahora ****. Me habría gustado que os lo contase ella pero... La ocasión lo requiere. Así pues, voy a empezar.

Yo era aún una profesora del centro cuando ellos dos llegaron al orfanato. Era una noche de lluvia. La policía los acompañó hasta el orfanato, y el estado de ambos era lamentable: tenían leves quemaduras en el cuerpo y sus ropas estaban desgarradas. Frisk aún era un bebé de casi un año, 9 meses concretamente. Y ella tenía 10 años. Frisk estaba sano, a pesar de las leves quemaduras y el humo en sus pulmones. Pero ella... Estaba destrozada. Sus ojos ni siquiera brillaban, miraba a todos con desconfianza y no soltaba a su hermano por nada del mundo. Nos costó mucho separarlos para que los revisaran. Descubrimos un caso poco común que se da en las familias a día de hoy. Abuso infantil.

Su padre era un drogadicto parado, y la madre una adicta a los somníferos debido a la muerte de su madre hace varios años. Con el poco dinero que llegaba a casa, y teniendo gastos por las drogas, alcohol y comida... El padre se vio muy apurado con las deudas que causó en un juego, y le ofrecieron un trato muy interesante: Saldar todas sus deudas si él ponía algo de su parte en un pasatiempo que se traían esos... "Humanos", el cual era... El tráfico **sexual** de niños.

-Toriel se llevó las manos a la boca. Sabía cómo iba a acabar eso. Su niña había sido...-

**** fue víctima de violación durante varios años para saldar las deudas que sus padres obtenían. Con ello les daban el dinero suficiente para pagar la casa y sus caprichos. Ella apenas nos contó sobre esto, por no decir nada. Tuvimos que investigar mucho para encontrar a los causantes y detenerlos, pero el daño ya había hecho mella en ****. No podía sonreír ni comer, mucho menos dormir. Por las noches gritaba en pesadillas y tenía que abrazarla hasta que se quedaba dormida entre lágrimas y sollozos. Fueron los peores meses de mi vida. Además que siempre quería estar al lado de Frisk, estar a tan solo un metro lejos de él hacía que empezase a gritar y a rogar por misericordia.

...

Con las investigaciones descubrimos que a veces era solo uno, otras veces un grupo... Dios, cuando pienso en todo lo que ha pasado la pobre desde pequeña hace que quiera vomitar. Los análisis mostraron que comía poco y no tomaba nunca el sol. Al parecer, su padre la encerraba en una habitación durante todo el día, y si no cumplía con su... "Obligación"... Le daba una paliza horrible. Llegó a nuestra casa con heridas por todo el cuerpo, aparte de la malnutrición producida por la mala alimentación.

Nos costó mucho hacer que volviese a sonreír, creo que fue gracias a que Frisk estaba sano y fuerte lo que la hizo seguir adelante. Lo ha superado, sí. Aunque no puede ver botellas de alcohol o se derrumba. Sé que a veces tenía pesadillas, pero evitaba mostrarlo. Fue una niña muy fuerte, normalmente un ser humano normal habría cometido suicidio desde hacía tiempo.  
Sin embargo, cuando llegan estas fechas cambia totalmente de ser y se convierte en quien era como llegó al orfanato: Dolida, desesperanzada, triste, histérica, depresiva... Nunca ha querido mostrarse así. Huía cuando llegaba estas fechas, y aparecía a la semana siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado. Por eso, aunque seáis su familia, os pido que le deis paciencia, necesita un tiempo para sí sola.

La habitación estaba en silencio, duró varios minutos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Toriel lloraba algo más fuerte, eso era demasiado.

-Eso explica su alma... -Dijo Undyne, todos alzaron la mirada hacia ella. Había dicho una verdad como un templo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -La directora estaba algo consternada por lo que había dicho, no entendía a qué se refería.

Todos miraron a Alphys para que lo explicase. Ella tembló ligeramente, pero superando su pánico, miró fijamente a los ojos de la directora. Era un tema serio y no podía dejar que sus inseguridades la dominasen.

-Verá, los monstruos podemos ver el alma de las personas, cómo son, gracias a la magia -hablando sin tartamudear sorprendió a varios, pero sobrecogió el corazón de Undyne. Ella adoraba ver a su novia siendo tan fuerte- Cada alma tiene un color, lo cual se aplica a su personalidad. Rojo es determinación, azul compasión, verde alegría, y así sucesivamente -la directora asintió- Pero el de ****... Es... Gris. No hay nada para el gris. Además tiene varias grietas, una muy profunda que casi rompe su alma. Supongo que su pasado explica esto. No le dijimos nada para preocuparle, pero nos sorprendió bastante cuando lo vimos. Tuvimos que evitar utilizar magia cerca de ella para que no nos preguntase sobre eso. ¿Cuál sería su reacción al ver su propia alma? No queríamos provocar ningún daño, así que escondimos todo sobre nuestros poderes, y le dejamos conocer solo lo que no tuviese relación con los monstruos, que es la historia.

La directora se quedó callada. Chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Se puede... Arreglar? -Dudó mucho de decir la palabra arreglar, pero no encontraba algo mejor. No se podía creer ese tipo de cosas, pero el mundo mágico era así, no había que pensar de forma lógica.

-Sí, con tiempo. Creo. Realmente nunca nos hemos encontrado con algo así... -Tuvo que admitir que su experiencia con eso era nula, tal vez con amor y paciencia se podía solucionar... Sin embargo era una suposición, como otra cualquiera. No había ni siquiera fundamentos que lo contrastasen.

-Agh... Bueno, lamento haber venido tan de repente sin avisar, de nuevo. Solo venía para hablaros de esto -se levantó- Tengo otros asuntos que atender. Lamento contaros esta historia tan triste... Por cierto, no miréis a **** con pena, es mucho más valiente de lo que parece. Solo recibidla con los brazos abiertos y ya. Es lo que necesita. Volverá, os lo aseguro.

Dicho esto se marchó, dejando a una familia totalmente consternada por lo que acababan de descubrir.


	12. 11 Soy Flor, Flor la Flow- Mierda

-Oh, uhm, hola, Flowey -saludaste, alzando una mano levemente. La planta te miró con mucha cautela, observando cada parte de ti. Te hacía sentir demasiado incómoda, la verdad.

-No eres Frisk -espetó. No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

-Soy su hermana. ****. Un placer -Frisk te contó que era muy borde e insultante, pero en el fondo era buena persona. Cuando hablaba de él siempre tenía un semblante melancólico, le echaba de menos.

-Ah. -Solo dijo eso, el ambiente se llenó de silencio. Mientras él no hablaba, seguías analizando el lugar, identificando el camino que tenías que recorrer para llegar a la casa de tu madre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Uhm, quería... Quería ver Underground por mis propios ojos -Dijiste, en realidad no habías pensado en que podrías encontrarte a alguien, por tanto no tenías nada preparado, ninguna escusa, nada. Solo te quedaba ser honesta o decir medias verdades.

-Pero a este lugar nadie quiere volver, desde hace meses... -Murmuró, pero la siguiente frase la formuló alzando cada vez más la voz- Y ahora tú estás aquí... Puedo entretenerme... ¡Matándote-

-¿Te sientes solo? -Para evitar que te hiciese algo alzaste la voz preguntando eso. Se detuvo completamente, algunas raíces estaban acercándose a ti con rapidez pero se detuvieron. No se esperaba esa pregunta- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Dónde -su tono era cortante y amenazante, le sonreíste. No te apetecía hacerlo porque en teoría estabas ahí para despejarte unos días, realmente odiabas esta situación, mas si no actuabas con cautela, tu huida sería para siempre.

-Por aquí, por Underground. Ya sabes. ¿Ser mi guía turístico? -Entrecerró los ojos, dudando demasiado de ti.

-Como tú quieras, tal vez sea divertido antes de matarte. Hace tiempo que no disfruto de la compañía molesta de alguien. -Dijo- ¿Pero cómo vas a sacar a una planta clavada en el suelo, tía lista?

Miraste a tus alrededores, y alzando un dedo en su dirección, empezaste a cruzar por las ruinas, buscando algo para la estúpida planta.  
El camino era demasiado oscuro, e ibas palpando la pared para saber por dónde ibas y no chocarte con nada. Al poco te encontraste con algunas hiedras y flores plantadas, estaban en muy buen estado; supusiste que era cosa de la magia ya que esa planta borde seguro que no es lo suficiente compasiva como para cuidar de ellas. Oh, qué equivocada estabas. Agarraste una maceta que estaba al lado de unas escaleras curvas y volviste sobre tus pasos para buscar a Flowey, quien miraba desde la cama de flores amarillas el agujero del techo.

-Anda, volviste -se giró al escuchar tus pasos- Estúpida decisión por tu parte.

Frunciste el ceño pero no dijiste nada. Dejaste la maceta a su lado, y ella sola dio un salto colocándose en el recipiente de cerámica, la ayudaste a meter tierra dentro.

-No iba a dejar a un amigo atrás -dijiste eso mientras acomodabas la tierra en él, suspirando tras haber acabado. Tenías las manos machadas de tierra, así que las sacudiste a un lado- ¿Cómodo?

Flowey solo asintió. Agarraste la maceta con la planta malhablada en ella y te dirigiste de nuevo a las ruinas. Su peso era ligero, pero al mismo tiempo se hacía notar. Iba a ser algo molesto llevarlo por todo Underground.

-Las ruinas. Antiguo hogar de esa mujer. -Anda, realmente estaba haciendo de guía turístico, qué amable por su parte. Asentiste, aunque no te gustaba cómo hablaba de Toriel.

-Ahora ella es mi madre -le diste tal indirecta para que aguantase los malos gestos y las maldiciones que decía por lo bajo.

Estaba lleno de puzzles, tal y como te contó Frisk. Cuando llegaste a un puente con agua debajo, aprovechaste para llenar a Flowey de agua y lavarte las manos. De paso para beber un poco. El agua fría con magia llenó tu espíritu de fuerzas, y seguiste adelante. El camino era largo, te tomó casi 20 minutos hasta que llegaste a una casa sumida en la oscuridad, hiedra y suciedad, pintada de morado pero por dentro de amarillo. Realmente te gustaba aquel lugar, era ese tipo de sitios descuidados que tenían su encanto por el hecho de estar algo destrozados. Daba una ligera sensación de melancolía.

"Es esta", pensaste mientras entrabas. Estaba completamente a oscuras, y tuviste que quedarte unos segundos quieta, para que tus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Había muchísimo silencio, y se notaba que nadie estaba ahí desde hace tiempo. La suciedad y el silencio eran los únicos que te hacían compañía ahí, dejando a Flowey aparte. Empezaste a explorar la casa. La entrada con sus escaleras al sótano, el salón, la cocina, y dos baños; Frisk no se había equivocado en su descripción. Cuando diste por terminada tu exploración dejaste a la planta en la encimera de la cocina mientras buscabas comida o agua para limpiarte, pero no había nada.

-No sé qué esperabas encontrar aquí si está abandonado -Flowey confirmó tus pensamientos. Habían cortado la luz y el agua cuando se fueron. La magia había desaparecido de esa zona, al parecer.

-Por probar no pasa nada.

Acariciaste un pétalo de la planta, lo cual le pareció asqueroso y te azotó con una de sus hojas. Agarraste la maceta para dejarla en el suelo del salón. Frente un sillón había una chimenea, una idea se cruzó por tu mente. Ibas a buscar leña cuando no encontraste nada, sin embargo te fijaste que dentro de la chimenea había aún leña, medio quemada, pero servía.  
Cogiste dos piedras de afuera y empezaste a azotarlas frente la chimenea, Flowey te miraba como si fueras estúpida.

-¿Qué rayos hac- su voz se cortó cuando vio que unas chispas se posaron sobre la leña y esta empezó a emitir humo. Agarraste un libro de una estantería (aunque había máximo 4, los que no le interesaba a Toriel) y los colocaste sobre el humo. Al cabo de un par de minutos empezó a salir fuego. Sonreíste aliviada.

-Tadá~ -canturreaste cuando el fuego empezó a ser mas fuerte. Flowey cerró la boca, mirando el fuego que tú misma habías creado pensativo.

-Truco de humanos, nosotros solo necesitamos desearlo para hacerlo -Quería mostrar la supremacía de los monstruos frente a los humanos, a lo cual sonreíste asintiendo.

-Sois geniales, la verdad.

Eso le tuvo tan por sorpresa que ni te dejó mirarle la cara, se había dado la vuelta, emitiendo un "pft". _Qué educado, eh._

Pero siendo sincera, preferías estar en silencio un rato, mirando el fuego, notando como el calor llenaba tu cuerpo. Ibas a necesitar todo el calor posible antes de llegar a Snowin.

-¿Por qué tu alma es tan... Débil? -Dijo, pero tú no entendías eso.

-¿Alma? -ladeaste la cabeza, indicándole que no sabías a qué se refería.

-¿No sabes lo que es? Frisk te ha contado todo sobre Underground y no te ha dicho lo más esencial, vaya crío -emitiste un "SHT" para que se callase. Nadie podía hablar así de mal de tu niño. Esa tonta planta captó la indirecta- La magia se mueve por el alma, ¿sabías eso, o tengo que explicar TODO?

-La verdad es que no... Cuando salía el tema de conversación, evitaban responder a toda costa -Tu tono era melancólico, y suspiraste. El dolor en el pecho incrementó recordando aquello.

-Las almas tienen forma de corazón dibujado,y es el culmen de todo tu ser, ahí se encuentra todo sobre ti blablabla -Sus hojas hicieron la forma de un corazón como la que hacen los niños pequeños, qué coincidencia, la verdad- y cada alma tiene un color, el cual corresponde a su personalidad. Los monstruos podemos ver las almas de los demás con facilidad, por tanto podemos saber cómo es la persona incluso antes de conocerla. Estas contienen magia, dependiende de si eres humanos o monstruo, esta es mucho más fuerte. Por suerte, vosotros, estúpidos humanos, perdisteis la magia hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso es poéticamente bonito -Afirmaste, ella no entendía a qué te referías así que te ignoró, al igual que tú ignoraste el hecho de que te llamase estúpida humana.

-De todos modos, la de Frisk es roja, que es determinación, por ejemplo. La tuya... Está destrozada.

Te quedaste a cuadros, e incluso contenías la respiración. Sabías que tu pasado era muy fuerte, pero, ¿tanto como para romper tu más preciada esencia vital? Mirando el fuego, Flowey siguió hablando. No es que sea una persona empática, así que no le importaba cómo te afectasen sus palabras.

-Es gris y tiene grietas por todos lados. Has tenido que sufrir mucho, eh.

¿Esa era una forma de calmarte? Porque no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Puedo... Puedo verla? -La planta titubeó unos segundos, pero entonces todo se volvió negro a tus ojos, y mirando a tu alrededor lo único que distinguiste fue una pequeña luz que salía de tu pecho, y a los pocos segundos tenías frente a ti el alma que había descrito Flowey. Un corazón gris, pequeño y lleno de grietas estaba frente a ti. Era tu alma, eras tú.

-¿Esta soy yo...?

Asintió.

-¿Y todos la han visto...? -Tu boca empezó a temblar. Nadie te había dicho nada sobre esto, que estabas rota por dentro. Siempre habías pensado que te habías perdido a ti misma hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que tenías una prueba de ello... Dolía.

-No sé si la han visto o no, no vivo ahí, ¿sabes? -Le miraste con algo de furia en tus ojos, NO era momento de ponerse sarcástico- Pero si lo han ocultado de ti es por algo. ¿No podrías poner algo de tu parte y pensar por tu cuenta? Por favor, gracias. Sin embargo, para verla tendrían que haber sacado tu alma, así que si no sabías nada sobre eso no sé cómo lo habrán hecho. En mi caso, yo puedo ver las almas solo concentrándome, heh.

Todos sabían sobre esto y nadie te dijo nada. Te sobreprotegían demasiado, ¿tal vez por eso te trataban con tanto cariño? ¿Porque te podías romper? Eras fuerte, no una niña pequeña. Podías aceptar cualquier cosa. Entendías que quisieran causarte el menor daño posible, pero las familias están para lo bueno y para lo malo. ¿Te habían engañado y mentido? ¿Toda tu vida era una ilusión? ¿Sus sonrisas eran de verdad o una farsa? ¿Tu felicidad era construida bajo una mentira?  
Una parte de ti empezó a llenarse de rabia, odio, tristeza, melancolía, y cariño. Sentimientos agridulces golpeando tu pecho y sin saber si debías pensar bien o mal. Todo lo hacían por ti pero deberían confiar mas en ti... Sin embargo, ¿quién iba a confiar en ti si no confiaba ni en ti misma?  
Te abrazaste a ti misma, y frente a la calidez de una chimenea, con una planta borde y amargada, en unas ruinas abandonadas bajo tierra en una ciudad que te había llevado a lo más fondo de una depresión pero más tarde a lo más alto de la felicidad, empezaste a llorar. Como si no hubiera mañana, sacando todas tus penas, todo lo que llevabas arrastrando desde hace meses.  
Estabas empezando a desahogarte. Daba comienzo esa semana de tortura mental.


	13. 12 Tú eres MÍA

-Has exagerado demasiado -dijo Flowey. Hacía rato habías parado de llorar y estabas tumbada en la alfombra, al diablo si estaba sucia. Era lo que tu cuerpo necesitaba, y no tenías ganas de moverte.

-Voy a ser sincera contigo -mirabas al techo, tus ojos te ardían y sentías que el sueño iba cayendo poco a poco- Vine para desahogarme de toda la mierda que tengo encima, así que no me jodas, ¿vale?

Era la primera vez que hablabas así de borde y mal a alguien, te sentías mal pero no encontrabas mejor forma de expresar tus sentimientos. Era difícil encontrar bondad y calma cuando tu cabeza está a punto de estallar.  
Flowey solo emitió un "hm", y antes de que te quedaras dormida, decidiste levantarte y llevarte a la planta a una de las habitaciones. Había una con una cama pequeña y otra con una cama grande. Decidiste ir a la grande porque, blah, para qué explicarlo. Querías y punto. Nadie te iba a reprochar eso.

-¿Te tumbo en la cama o te dejo en la mesa? -Preguntaste mientras deshacías la cama y te quitabas la ropa para ponerte el pijama. Pusiste a Flowey mirando a la pared por si acaso.

-Mesa -dijo, así que la dejaste tal y como estaba. Si quería girarse que lo hiciese.

Con la manta hasta los ojos, empezaste a caer dormida. Necesitabas descansar. Por suerte no tuviste que pensar nada mientras te quedabas KO, porque estabas extremadamente cansada.

01010101011010101010

Tu familia seguía el día a día, pero el ambiente era demasiado tenso, triste... Pesado.  
Eso fue lo primero que notó Frisk al llegar a casa. En cuanto entró y vio las miradas tristes de tu familia, fue corriendo a buscarte, ya que no estabas ahí. En cuanto vio que tu habitación estaba vacía y no te veía por ninguna parte, bajó las escaleras.

-Ha llegado esa época del año -murmuró, tu madre corrió hacia él y empezó a abrazarle, sollozando muy fuerte. Sentía que su corazón se iba a romper. Apretó al niño contra su pecho, al menos uno de ellos estaba a salvo en su casa.

-Lo siento, podría haberla ayudado- No sabía- Hip! -Yo podría -No podía terminar lo que quería decir, se sentía tan culpable, tan mal... Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

-No es culpa tuya, mamá -dijo, secando sus lágrimas- Es algo que necesita... Recibamosla con una sonrisa, ¿vale?

Intentó sonreír lo mejor que podía. Toriel amaba esa sonrisa más que nada en el mundo, y ver a su niño tan determinado hacía que sonriese, aunque fuese un poco. Asintió y dio dos palmadas, haciendo que todos saltasen.

-Bien, hagamos té, fuera penas -No quería mostrarse así delante de su hijo, así que empezó a fingir que todo iba bien. Aunque no fuese así, una parte de ella quería creer en lo que creía Frisk.

01010111111111 TÚ

Despertaste tras varias horas de sueño, y a juzgar por lo que te decía tu móvil, eran las 3 de la mañana. No había cobertura, por lo que no tenías ni idea de si habías recibido mensajes o llamadas. En cuanto Flowey vio que estabas despierta, empezó a hablar.

-Chillas demasiado mientras duermes -Era cierto, las pesadillas que habías tenido habían sido más fuertes de los normales. Habías recordado sus miradas, la mirada de ÉL, los dolores en la espalda que dejaba la hebilla del cinturón...

Ni siquiera le respondiste. Tan solo te incorporaste y fuiste al baño con una botella de agua que habías traído de casa. Con ella te enjuagaste la cara y los dientes, tendrías que rellenarla de agua cuando llegases al río. Mochilla en mano y Flowey en la otra, fuiste al comedor, donde te sentaste y empezaste a comer un trozo de tarta que habías pillado antes de irte. El sabor de la canela y mantequilla mezclados en tu boca te hizo empezar a llorar. La planta hizo un "tsk" viendo que de nuevo estabas desahogánte.

-Eres una completa llorica; Frisk nunca lloró, ni cuando intenté... -Decidió callarse por si acaso. Le ignoraste y seguiste comiendo, aunque los mocos y la tarta se juntasen en tu boca por llorar tanto. Aún así, seguía estando deliciosa. A cada bocado sentías que Toriel estaba ahí, a tu lado, mientras hablaba de las gamberradas que había hecho Frisk ese día. Un sollozo recorrió tu cuerpo. Y fue entonces cuando te pusiste a pensar en cual habría sido su reacción al ver que te habías escapado.

 _Pronto volveré, mamá. Lo siento._

Tras terminar, recogiste y limpiaste lo que habías ensuciado, y te pusiste en marcha. Flowey accedió a quedarse contigo más rato, le parecías muy aburrida pero qué otra cosa podía hacer ahí abajo.  
Una parte de ti sabía que en el fondo se sentía solo y quería disfrutar de tu compañía algo más.  
Te pusiste el anorak y las botas para salir afuera, a la nieve. En vez de utilizar tu bufanda, la pusiste alrededor de la maceta, creyendo ciegamente que así Flowey no pasaría frío. Él lo tomó a bien, se le notaba de mejor humor y ni siquiera te dijo que en realidad no iba a funcionar, pero al ver ese acto bueno a pesar de estar tan deprimida prefirió quedarse callado. Pegaste la maceta en tu pecho y abriste la puerta que salía de las ruinas tras bajar por el sótano, tal y como te dijo Frisk.  
El aire frío chocó contra tus mejillas húmedas, y un par de lágrimas causadas por el ambiente helado aparecieron. Las secaste del tirón. Empezaste a caminar hacia Snowin.  
Todo parecía tan... Muerto. No había ninguna señal de vida por ahí, estaba todo demasiado silencioso. Un silencio sepulcral. Cuando pasaste por el famoso puesto de Sans, acariciaste la tabla. Pensando en él. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y tu familia? ¿Te estarían buscando?

-¿Qué hacen en la superficie? -Flowey preguntó, observando el puesto de madera. Al principio no entendías a qué se refería, pero al segundo lo entendiste. Tu familia.

-Rey, madre, guardaespaldas por dos, profesor con otros trabajos, investigadora, diva del pop, tienda de dulces, bar... Lo mismo que hacían aquí, al parecer -La planta solo musitó un "Hmmm" y continuasteis.

Cuando diste la espalda al poste, un aire extraño te golpeó por detrás ligeramente. Alguien estaba detrás. Te giraste corriendo, pero no había nadie. Sin embargo estabas muy segura de que algo había aparecido.

-¿Lo has notado...? -Flowey asintió, tus pelos se pusieron de punta.

En teoría erais los únicos ahí abajo. Pero al parecer, había alguien con vosotros.

0101011111010011001 ?

la humana Estaba ahí.  
había accEdidO a su llamadO.  
pOR tantO, lE pERtEnEcía.  
nO pOdía acERcaRsE aún.  
Esa Estúpida planta EvitaRía quE tOmasE a la humana.  
mEjOR sER paciEntE.

110101010101010101 ¿?¿?¿?

0b53rv0 t0d0 d3sd3 l4 d¡st4nc¡4, n0 l3 gust4b4 n4d4 l0 qu3 3st4b4 suc3d¡3nd0.  
L05 hum4n05 n0 d3b¡4n 35t4r 4h¡. 4d3m45, h4b¡4 4lgu¡3n tr45 3ll4.  
N0 54b¡4 qu¡3n 3r4 0 qu3 3r4, p3r0 n0 3r4 4lg0 d3 353 mund0, c0m0 3l.  
4unqu3, 353 hum4n0 t3n¡4 un 4lm4 ¡nt3r354nt3.  
T4l v3z... P0dr¡4 4yud4r.

011111111110000 SANS' POV

Sans alzó la mirada, algo pintaba demasiado mal, pero no sabía el qué exactamente. Observó a todos sus amigos, en especial a su hermano. La magia había cambiado ligeramente, mostraba una anomalía. Pero nadie lo notó.  
No parecía ser un reseteo, esa opción desapareció en ese tiempo, ya que Frisk alcanzó el verdadero final y por fin podía respirar tranquilo.  
Mientras no fuese eso, todo iría bien. Pero esa preocupación no se quitaba de su pecho, aparte no sabía de dónde procedía, así que no tenía sentido empezar a buscar al no tener un punto fijo al que ir. Le habría gustado que todos estuviesen en la casa para sentirse más a salvo, sin embargo tú no estabas... Y eso provocaba que estuviese más callado de lo usual, pensando en dónde podrías estar. Debía encontrarte.


	14. 13 No todo lo desconocido es peligroso

Seguiste caminando, ahora mirando a todos lados con la guardia alta. Tanto tú como la planta notabais que algo había, pero no se dejaba mostrar, no quería. Tal vez te estuviese espiando, vigilando o acechando. Lo único que había eran árboles a tu alrededor, y eso era mucho más tenebroso sabiendo que había ALGO por ahí.

-¿Conoces algún lugar seguro...? -Murmuraste, para que esa cosa no detectase tus intenciones.

-No. Todos se fueron -Asentiste. Y aceleraste el paso, ni siquiera te paraste a mirar el paisaje que había tras de ti, tu intención ahora era huir.

Ni siquiera te paraste a mirar los puzzles de los que tanto te mencionó Frisk, en parte porque Papyrus te hizo repetirlos, y porque no estabas de humor para observar. Caminabas tan rápido, que incluso te tropezaste en un suelo de hielo. Flowey se rió por lo bajo, pero le ignoraste. En el fondo era una caída demasiado tonta y descuidada por tu parte.

Al poco tiempo encontraste unos spaguettis congelados con un microhondas al lado, y una nota de Papyrus en él. Una lágrima se derramó por tu cara mientras observabas aquel escenario, en el fondo extrañabas la risa tonta de ese esqueleto. En realidad, los extrañabas a todos. Una parte de ti se sentía mal por haberles dejado sin explicarles nada pero...

-¿Otra vez? -La planta se quejó en alto al ver que de nuevo llorabas. Sacudiste la cabeza y abrazaste mas fuerte la planta mientras seguías tu camino. Por suerte, aquello que os había asustado no daba señales, menos mal. Podías respirar más tranquila y desacelerar el paso. Pero te hacía pensar en qué había ahí abajo, en teoría todos subieron a la superficie, según Flowey. Pero tal vez había alguien que no le gustaba y preferiría estar ahí abajo, aunque podría haber saludado al menos... A lo mejor era alguien bromista, un bromista con mal gusto.

Tras una hora de caminata, empezaste a divisar edificios a lo lejos, y fuiste directa hacia allí. Fue entonces cuando encontraste un cartel y te acercaste para leerlo: Snowdin. Habías llegado a la ciudad de los hermanos esqueleto. Y su nombre le hacía justicia, estaba todo nevado. Caminabas lentamente por la pequeña ciudad. En su momento seguramente habría sido un bonito pueblo, pero ahora todo estaba muerto. Daba hasta mal rollo. Abrazaste más fuerte a Flowey, intentando encontrar seguridad. ¿Te protegería si algo sucedía?

Fue entonces cuando encontraste una casa cuyas descripciones se asemejaban a las que te dijo Papyrus sobre su antigua casa: Bandera pirata, pegatina de "STOP" en la puerta, y un cobertizo al lado. A Flowey no le gustó ni un pelo que decidieses pararte en la casa e intentar abrir la puerta, parecía que ese monstruo odiaba a todos, aunque no supieras la razón.

La puerta estaba cerrada, obviamente aunque abandonasen Underground no iban a dejar que alguien se metiese ahí. Dejaste de insistir, y cuando te diste la vuelta para seguir tu camino, suspirando, escuchaste un pomo desbloqueándose y una puerta abriéndose lentamente. Echaste dos pasos para atrás alarmada, con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Flowey, dime que has sido tú -La planta también miraba a la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ojalá pudiera decirlo. -Soltaste una maldición, intentando pensar con claridad, pero el miedo lo evitaba.

-¿Entro... O no? -Flowey se encogió de hombros. Obviamente le importaba poco lo que hicieras.

Decidiste empujar la puerta, y esta se abrió con demasiada fuerza, chocando con la pared. Ni siquiera habías empujado tan fuerte. Estabas muerta de miedo. Pero ahí dentro no había nadie, o al menos no le veías entre tanta oscuridad. De pronto, Flowey empezó a emanar luz, alumbrando todo el interior de la casa.

-Por Asgore, gracias -dijiste. Tu compañero ni se inmutó, pero en el fondo había hecho un buen acto por ti, aunque fuese borde debías agradecérselo.

Con mucha lentitud decidiste entrar en el hogar, el cual estaba muy frio. La puerta se cerró tras de ti con un portazo y tú gritaste de miedo dando un brinco. Escuchaste que la planta te llamaba "gallina" por lo bajo, pero no se lo ibas a recriminar. En parte tenía mucha razón. Tu corazón parecía que estaba a punto de salir volando de tu pecho, y apretabas tanto la maceta que temías destruirla. Necesitabas calmarte, porque la mente humana tendía a imaginar cosas si uno estaba muy asustado. Intentaste controlar tus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, una masa empezó a moverse desde una esquina del salón. Tu mente se quedó en blanco, y Flowey parecía también asustado. Contenías la respiración, y tus pies estaban congelados. "¡VAMOS, MUÉVETE!", gritaba tu instinto, pero nada, no reaccionaba. Estúpido cuerpo. ¿Y si era una alucinación? No, Flowey también estaba muerto de miedo. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

La masa negra se acercó a ti, y a un metro tuya, podías escuchar que decía algo, pero tu mente no llegaba a decodificar qué decía. Mientras interactuaba todo su ser temblaba, al principio era tan solo un pitido, el cual hacía algo de daño a los oídos y era molesto. Luego, esos sonidos eran los mismos que emitían los susurros lejanos. Poco a poco al parecer la masa conseguía la capacidad para comunicarse.

Entre todos esos susurros pudiste identificar algunas palabras.

-"Peligro", "anti-void", "él", "buscando"- ¿Qué? ¿Peligro? ¿Anti-void? ¿Peligro del anti-void? ¿Qué es eso? ¿De él? ¿Busca el anti-void?

-"Enemigo", "salvo", "aquí". ¿Estarías a salvo aquí? ¿O estaría el enemigo a salvo aquí?

10101010101101101011 ¿?¿?¿?

"L4 hum4n4 n0 c0mpr3nd3", p3ns0,  
D3c¡d¡0 h4bl4r m45 5¡mpl3,  
P4l4br45 c0rt45,  
-35t45 3n peligro.3l anti-void t3 4c3ch4, él t3 35t4 buscando,  
-enemigo fu3r4. 35t45 4 salvo, 35c0nd3t3 aquí,  
L4 hum4n4 p4r3c3 h4b3r c4pt4d0 3l m3n54j3,  
-¿Me ASDAONIONI SDINASDOIH ayudar? -4s¡3nt3. y l4 hum4n4 ¡nt3nt4 4c3rc4r53, 3l s3 4l3j4, hum4n4 c4pt4 3l m3n54j3: N0 t0c4r.  
-¿Quién ONIAAaoni? -3l n0 c0mpr3nd3. Qu3d4r53 qu'3t0,  
-¿Quién ereFFF? -Pr3gunt4 p0r 3l,  
-S0y amigo -l4 hum4n4 l4d34 l4 c4b3z4. C0mpr3nd3 ¡nt3nc¡0n.  
3ll4 m¡r4 4 5u 4lr3d3d0r,  
t0d0 3mp¡3z4 4 d3s¡nt3gr4r53. h0r4 d3 c43r,

111101001010101010 TÚ

La masa desaparece con un gran pitido que hizo que te arrodillases en el suelo tapándote las orejas y apretando los dientes. Ese ruido molesto desapareció a los segundos, al igual que el ser. Flowey estaba en el suelo, casi se estampaba contra él pero hizo que su magia lo sostuviese y lo dejase delicadamente. Cuando miraste hacia donde la masa había estado, tan solo quedó un humo negro que se desintegró en cuestión de segundos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-Ten más cuidado, niña. -Dijo, recogiendo la tierra que se había caído.

Cuando todo el dolor desapareció, te disculpaste por lo bajo y recogiste a la planta del suelo, incorporándote.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué era eso? -Dejando la maceta en la mesa del salón, empezaste a mover los brazos en el aire, justo donde había estado antes la masa.

-No. -Emitiste otra maldición por lo bajo, y observando bien todas las esquinas, debajo del sofá, y las escaleras, te encaminaste a la cocina con Flowey, quien daba luz en la casa.

La cocina estaba en igual estado que el resto de la casa, lleno de polvo y desolado. No había comida, ni electricidad, justo igual que la casa de Toriel.

Suspiraste, y volviendo al sofá tras tomar a Flowey, sacaste las cosas de tu mochila: Comida y agua que recogiste de aquel lago en las ruinas. Tenías mucha hambre debido al miedo, así que tras ver la comida como si hubiesen pasado años desde que provaste bocado, te dispusiste a comer. Intentaste darle un trozo a tu compañero pero él se rehusó, afirmando que solo necesitaba luz y agua, por lo tanto, mojaste su tierra con el contenido de la botella. Ni siquiera te dio las gracias.

-De nada, eh -murmuraste mientras recogías tus cosas, y te disponías a explorar (sin permiso, por cierto) la casa de Sans y Papyrus; bueno, su antigua casa. En parte te picaba la curiosidad saber más sobre el esqueleto perezoso, aunque sonase como una acosadora, querías mirar su habitación sin sentir la presión de que te podían pillar, saber cómo era su vida anterior.

En realidad no había nada interesante, para tu decepción. Papyrus tenía una habitación exactamente igual a la de la superficie, una cama con forma de coche, una alfombra con fuego, poco más. Al parecer las estanterías y las mesas estaban vacías, todo lo que había ahí anteriormente se lo llevó arriba.

La de Sans cerrada con llave, como siempre. Ese hombre era todo un misterio, y eso era lo que hizo que primero te interesase, luego llegó todo lo demás. " _Maldita sea_ ", murmuraste al ver que tu plan de exploración había fallado. Chasqueando la lengua volviste abajo. Flowey había tenido que ir contigo durante tu exploración, y al igual que tú parecía decepcionado y aburrido. Sin nada que hacer ahí, y viendo que el lugar era seguro, decidiste abrazarte a ti misma y hablar con Flowey, tal vez podías sunsacarle algo respecto a Underground.

01001010101001011010000 ?

justO cuandO Ella EntrÓ En la casa, intEntÓ 110101000. Estaba EncERRada, pOdía atacaR sin quE nadiE 000001.

pERO algO EvitÓ quE EntRasE: una baRRERa.

chasquEÓ la 01101010100. algO O alguiEn la pRotEgía En 0010010110.  
tEndRía quE EspeRaR.


	15. 14 Descubriendo Underground

Estuviste un buen rato preguntando a Flowey sobre este lugar, cuánto tiempo llevaba existiendo, la magia, y demás. Pero no soltaba prenda, y te estaba empezando a irritar. Dejaste de insistir cuando él ya ni te respondía con palabras. Qué planta tan molesta.

Así que ahí estabas, en un sofá mugriento, con una planta iluminando, y tus pensamientos empezando a acechar. Intentaste evadirlo haciendo ese cuestionario a Flowey, pero no sirvió. Te había dejado a solas con tus pensamientos y eso en parte no te gustaba, dolía muchísimo recordar.

Intentaste concentrarte en otra cosa, lo que fuese. El frío que sentías, cómo Flowey emitía luz, la masa de antes... La conversación que tuviste antes con Flowey fue enfocada a eso, pero él no tenía ni idea.  
¿Debías hacerle caso? ¿Quedarte ahí dentro? Nadie sabía que estabas ahí, y tu móvil no tenía cobertura, por lo que no podías pedir ayuda. Una parte de ti pensaba que caer ahí abajo había sido una mala idea. Pero, qué otra cosa podías hacer ahora mismo. Una posibilidad era salir y enfrentarse a lo que sea, otra esperar a que algo sucediese. Sin embargo la comida no duraría para siempre, en algún momento tendrías que salir.

Empezaste a mirar por la ventana, para comprobar si había algo afuera. Parecía que no.

Te giraste para ver a Flowey, quien miraba a la nada sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos marchamos? -él te miró, y se encogió de hombros. Le importaba muy poco lo que hicieses.

Suspiraste, y fuiste a por tus cosas. Tenías que seguir adelante, incluso si la masa te dijo que no lo hicieras. Se dirigió a sí mismo como "amigo". ¿Por qué alguien a quien no conoces decía ser amigo tuyo? Más importante, ¿qué interés tenía en protegerte? ¿Anti-void? ¿Quién estaba buscando qué? ¿Intención de ello?  
AGH DEMASIADAS PREGUNTAS, CERO RESPUESTAS.

Tal vez si salías encontrarías algo. Por el momento no podías quedarte en la casa, no había ninguna razón para ello, y no podías confiar en la palabra de algo que te ha hablado en mitad de una casa vacía en un lugar abandonado. No tenía sentido.

Respirando hondo, tras haber terminado de prepararte, empezaste a caminar fuera de la casa, dirección Waterfall.

Era tan precioso como Frisk te contó. Silencioso, con un río circulando, gotas de agua por aquí y por allí, misterioso, oscuro. El color azul predominaba el dolor, que irradiaba su propia luz y dejaba tenues sombras a los lados. Era un paisaje que te gustaba ver incluso aunque diese algo de miedo. Andando lentamente, disfrutabas el momento. Querías que cada parte de ti recordase para siempre ese momento. Flowey opinó que no era para tanto, pero te gustaba tanto...

Cuando giraste una esquina encontraste el poste donde Sans vendía perritos calientes, y al lado suya una flor azul brillante, una echoflower. Te acercaste a ella, y acariciaste un pétalo. Al instante empezaste a escuchar varios susurros. Empezaste a pensar algo que decir, algo que pudieses recordar para siempre... Pero, ¿qué?

¿Alguna declaración de amor? Eso ya lo decías casi a diario. ¿Una canción? No cantabas bien.  
¿Las gracias...? Cliché. Tal vez...  
Aclaraste tu garganta.

"Solo soy un objeto sin valor en una habitación de oro".

Cuando te alejaste de la echoflor, Flowey chasqueó la lengua.

-Demasiado tópico -murmuró. Tú le dedicaste una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué no es tópico? -Él tan solo se encogió de plantas y seguiste adelante.

Por cada echoflower que pasabas, decías frases aleatorias. En parte dicha para otros, en parte dichas para ti. Dudabas de que alguien pudiese escucharlo entre tantos otros susurros que se emiten en las flores, pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada. Además así te desahogabas contando aquellas cosas de ti misma que jamás te atreviste a contar a alguien.

"¿Algún día me mirarás a los ojos durante más de tres segundos?".

"Si pudiera pulsar un botón el cual me dejase desaparecer para siempre, lo haría".

"¿Quieres tumbarte en el suelo conmigo y sentirte como una basura?".

"Si tomases mi mano, te haría la persona más feliz del mundo".

Justo cuando cruzaste frente el puesto de Sans, el pitido incesante apareció de la nada, y tú te tapaste los oídos, dejando a Flowey en la mesa. Con un ojo cerrado, comenzaste a buscar la masa, sabías que ese pitido provenía de ella. Estaba dentro del puesto, en una esquina. Pero ahora era más pequeño, aún así su poder era descomunal.

-¡PARA! -Gritaste, sentías cómo tus oídos iban a explotar. El sonido cesó del tirón, y la masa solo se dedicó a moverse, acercándose a ti.

Tardó unos minutos en intentar interactuar contigo, esta vez eran susurros, por suerte. Sabías que no debías acercarte, así que agarraste a Flowey y diste un paso atrás. No comprendías qué decía, pero sabías que tomaba un tiempo a esa cosa a acomodarse. Tu corazón latía con fuerza ante tal momento, ¿tal vez explicaría lo que quiso decir anteriormente?

-Qu3 h4c3s aquí -La masa se movía demasiado para tu gusto, una parte de ti pensaba que estaba alterada. ¿Molesta por no seguir lo que te dijo?

-¿Quién eres? -esa cosa dejó de moverse por unos segundos, y luego volvió a moverse, pero ahora lentamente.

-4m¡g0 -por los tonos de voz supusiste que diría "amigo", así que negaste la cabeza.

-Los amigos necesitan saber cómo se llaman entre sí... Yo soy ****. Un placer -Querías levantar la mano para estrecharla pero sabías que no iba a funcionar, así que lo dejaste pasar.

Esa cosa siguió moviéndose en su asiento, a veces emitiendo susurros indescriptibles. De verdad que te gustaría saber qué estaba pasando.

-4yud4... 4yud4... -repetía constantemente en susurros, era una sola palabra al parecer- ayuda.  
Oh. OH. Necesitaba tu ayuda. Tus pelos se pusieron de punta, te ibas a meter en un buen lío seguramente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -Recelosa, decidiste ayudarle. No ibas a dejar a un "amigo" de lado, ese no era tu estilo.

-Laboratorio... -dijo. ¿El laboratorio de Alphys?

-¿El laboratorio del rey? -La masa empezó a moverse ansiosa. Habías acertado. Al parecer debías ir ahí- Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Una parte de ti te decía que no le siguieras el rollo, pero sentías mucha pena. Querías ayudarla, te sentirías muy mal si la dejases atrás. Además, ya en parte habías superado lo de tu familia. Habían pasado dos días desde lo de entonces, y aunque quedase uno solo para el aniversario, tú te sentías mucho mejor. Tal vez el amor que te estaban dando estaba funcionando. Estarían tan preocupados por ti... Deberías pedirles disculpas cuando volvieses. Tal vez en otros dos días, en vez de una semana. Tus planes habían cambiado porque los extrañabas.

Con estos pensamientos te encaminaste hacia donde él te decía que fueses, el laboratorio. De todos modos tenías que ir ahí, así que, qué importaba. Te pillaba de camino ayudarle.

Pasaste por algunos ríos, plantas y echoflowers, mirando a tu alrededor. Al menos estabas viviendo una aventura emocionante, ¿no? Pero Flowey ya te advirtió que no era buena idea, porque había algo que notó en cuanto vio la masa (en realidad fue una de las pocas preguntas a las que se dignó a responder): No tenía alma. Y era raro que un ser vivo no tuviese alma. Le preguntaste cuáles eran las posibilidades de que te intentase hacer algo, y él ni se dignó a responder. Para que pudiese hacerte daño necesitaba magia, y sin alma era imposible. Aparte, era solo una masa, no es como si te pudiese atacar con un arma blanca o algo así. Estarías a salvo... ¿No?

-¿Me ayudarás? -Le dijiste a Flowey, mientras pasabais por un río con una cascada a la derecha, te detuviste unos segundos para disfrutar de aquella cascada, y una parte de ti ansiaba sentarse a contemplarla. Sin embargo, tenías algo que hacer, cosa que te hizo suspirar.

-Tú sola te estás metiendo en esto, ¿por qué debería ayudar? -Tenía razón, si había consecuencias deberías acarrearlas tú misma.

Emitiste un "hm", mientras seguías caminando. Frisk nunca te mencionó esto que te estaba sucediendo, por lo que no tenías ni idea de qué iba a ocurrir. Ni siquiera podías llamarle, no cobertura. Solo te tocaba esperar a ver qué ocurría, eso si accedías a seguir sus pasos. ¿Qué habría en el laboratorio que le sirviese de ayuda? Te tomó media hora encontrar un telescopio. ¿Quién dejaría eso ahí? Son caros. Estaría abandonado...

Pasando por delante del telescopio para girar a la izquierda y seguir adelante, el famoso pitido volvió a sonar. Te giraste, la masa estaba sobre el telescopio.

-Hola de nuevo -moviste la mano en forma de saludo, y la masa movió uno de sus lados levemente. Te estaba devolviendo el saludo. Sonreíste levemente.

-V3n -los susurros volvieron, y con él palabras que no entendías- m¡r4 p0r 3l...

Ladeaste la cabeza un poco, dejabas, como siempre, que se tomase su tiempo para fomular una palabra.

-T3l35copio... -¿Copio? ¿Está copiando algo? ¿Estaba copiando tus movimientos? Decidiste alzar ambas manos para comprobarlo sujetando a Flowey, pero nada. No era eso a lo que se refería- Telescopio...

¡Ah, se refería al telescopio! Diste un paso hacia el objeto y la masa bajo de él, permitiéndote acercarte. Lo cual hiciste.

Poniendo el ojo en el cacharro, empezaste a ver estrellas... Eran preciosas. Moviendo levemente la lente, te fijaste que en la esquina superior izquierda había un escrito que ponía "ve a la pared del norte". Vaya, qué curioso.

Apartaste el ojo y miraste hacia donde te indicaba el telescopio, pero la puerta secreta ya estaba abierta. Te encogiste de hombros, qué esperabas, es el mismo camino que tomó Frisk. La masa se había quedado en el suelo junto al objeto, observándote, emitiendo susurros, pero no parecían que fuesen para ti.

Aunque quisieras quedarte en esa zona para ver las estrellas, ya que eran preciosas, tenías algo urgente que hacer ahí abajo. Y estabas a contrarreloj. Al menos la masa se había ofrecido a ayudarte en tu travesía, en el fondo se lo agradecías.

Unos carteles llamaron tu atención cuando entraste en el corredor secreto, eran esos carteles que Frisk te mencionó que relataba la Gran Guerra. Decidiste leerlos para no perder ningún detalle.  
"Los humanos son increíblemente fuertes. Se necesita el alma de casi todos los monstruos para igualar una sola alma humana".

"Pero los humanos tienen una debilidad, e irónicamente reside en la fuerza de su alma. Su poder permite que persiga fuera del cuerpo humano, incluso tras morir".

"Si un monstruo derrota a un humano, él puede tomar su alma", "Un monstruo con un alma humana... Una horrible bestia con infinito poder".

Y luego una foto de un monstruo algo perturbador.

-¿Sabes quién es? -Preguntaste a tu compañero, pero él no te hizo caso. Ocultó su rostro, indicando que no quería responder.

Decidste pasar de él por el momento, era algo borde pero tal vez no quería hablar.  
Mientras seguías tu camino, te pusiste a pensar en esos carteles. ¿Eso quiere decir que los más fuertes son los que han tomado almas humanas? Tu mente se enfocó de pronto en Asgore... Y en Sans. Sabías que Asgore había tomado 6 almas humanas y enfrentarse contra él era una locura gracias a los libros que encontraste por ahí, pero Sans... ¿Él se había apoderado de algún alma humana? Un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo, pero sacudiste la idea de tu cabeza. Ellos son quien son ahora, y no les ibas a juzgar. Te querían, eso era lo único que necesitabas recordar de ellos. Además, podrían haber matado a Frisk pero no lo hicieron, y ya no hay barrera que atravesar. Por tanto, no tenían necesidad de más poder... ¿No? Aparte, tú no eras la primera persona que podía criticar quién mataba a quién.

Cruzaste un corredor algo raro que te tomó una hora terminar. En realidad estabas cansándote de tanto andar, y tener una planta contigo encima no ayudaba. Tus piernas lloraban de dolor, y sentías que los riñones te estaban matando. ¿Cuánto quedaba para encontrar algún sitio donde dormir? No te hacía mucha gracia dormir en el suelo, obviamente, además con una masa advirtiéndote de un peligro inminente.

Pasaste por unos matorrales demasiados altos para tu gusto, rozaban tu cara. En mitad de los hierbajos, escuchaste otros pasos ahí, alguien estaba contigo ahí. Ni te lo pensaste dos veces, saliste corriendo del lugar. Por suerte, qué o quién fuese no te siguió, y aceleraste un poco el paso mientras te alejabas. Querías preguntarle a Flowey sobre lo sucedido, pero su semblante era serio y no miraba ningún lugar en particular, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiraste, pero no dejabas de mirar hacia atrás por si esa cosa seguía acechando. Por suerte no pasaba nada.

A los pocos minutos encontraste otro telescopio, y la masa estaba ahí. Pero no parecía que quisiera hablar contigo, en cuanto te vio desapareció. Tal vez te estaba indicando que estabas en el camino correcto, o cercionándose de que ibas a ayudarle.

Girando a la derecha en un camino, te encontraste con un paisaje demasiado precioso. Agua, hierba iluminada, echoflower y árboles iluminados, pequeños puntos de luz subían desde el agua al techo, y las estrellas se podían ver. Te quedaste varios minutos quieta, observando el paisaje. Oh, Dios. Era incluso más bonito de lo que te había contado Frisk.

Sacaste tu móvil y tomaste una foto. Querías recordar ese momento para siempre; por ello, decidiste andar lentamente, lo que te tomó más de un buen rato. Una parte de ti deseaba que esto no se acabase nunca, era tan precioso...

Cuando llegaste al final, suspiraste muy decepcionada. ¿No podía durar para siempre? Con un aire tristón seguiste por un corredor sin nada en especial que recalcar, y llegaste a otra parte de Waterfall, con un par de carteles.

"Este poder no tiene rival. Ciertamente, un humano no puede tomar el alma de un monstruo. Cuando un monstruo muere, su alma desaparece. Y un gran poder se requiere para obtener el alma de un monstruo".

"Solo hay una excepción. El alma de tipos especiales de monstruos llamados Jefes Monstruo. El alma de un Jefe Monstruo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para persistir tras morir... Incluso por unos segundos. Un humano puede absorver esta alma. Pero esto nunca ha pasado. Y ahora jamás pasará".  
Eso te hizo pensar en Frisk, él era muy fuerte. Mas lo que le hacía fuerte era su determinación, según te contaron. Su LOVE y EXP estaban intactos, él no hizo daño ni a una mosca.


	16. 15 ÉL

Te encogiste de hombros y seguiste adelante, encontrándote con una estatua a la cual le caían unas gotas de lluvia, emitía un sonido bonito, pero no parecía brindarte nada más. Pasaste delante de ella y entonces te encontraste un cartel con una cesta llena de paraguas. "Toma una", rezaba el cartel. Entonces, se te ocurrió una idea. Decidiste coger una, y volviste atrás.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Flowey, pero no le hiciste caso.

Te colocaste delante de la estatua, y sonreíste. La planta bufó con pesadez.

-Nos están persiguiendo y tú te paras aquí, qué buena idea -Dijo con un gran tono de sarcasmo, tú tan solo rodaste los ojos.

Abriste el paraguas y empezaste a acomodarlo en la mano derecha del paraguas, y mientras hacías eso, Flowey siguió parloteando.

-¿Podemos... ir... -Su voz decayó cuando una caja de música empezó a sonar de la estatua, y sonreíste complacida. De alguna manera sentías que te daba las gracias.

De pronto, escuchaste un sollozo, y miraste en la dirección del sonido. Flowey estaba llorando. Tu corazón se encogió tanto que te arrodillaste en el suelo, y abrazaste a la planta, empezando a llorar tú también. Eras demasiado empática, y a veces odiabas eso de ti. Pero escuchándolo llorar te hacía sobrecogerte el corazón y una necesidad de desahogarte llenaba todo tu ser.

-Mi... Tema... -murmuraba sin parar una y otra vez. No sabías a qué se refería, pero supusiste que era una canción muy vieja que le daba recuerdos.

Normal, esa caja de música te estaba haciendo recordar todo tu pasado, los buenos y bonitos momentos. Sentías que te estaba purificando. Melancolía, tristeza, furia, impotencia, alegría, desesperanza, esperanza, determinación, perdón, amor... Todo estaba golpeando en tu pecho tan fuerte que... Tu garganta dolía, al igual que tus pulmones. En cierto momento Flowey te abrazó, sus lágrimas eran pipas de girasol. Podrías haberlo encontrado gracioso, pero esta vez ambos no estabais en ese modo.

Querías estar ahí para siempre, y al parecer Flowey también. Pero él fue quien tomó las riendas del asunto y empezó a intentar calmarte para seguir adelante.

-Debemos irnos, tenemos que llegar al laboratorio -no estabas de humor para eso, pero era tu obligación. Secándote las lágrimas te levantaste y seguiste adelante. Intentando memorizar esa melodía en tu corazón. La seguías tarareando incluso cuando ya os habíais alejado. Tras haberte calmado, te replanteaste los motivos por los que Flowey se puso a llorar, él también tenía un pasado retorcido al parecer. Eso explicaría el porqué es tan borde, y en el fondo querías ayudarle, mas no se dejaba.

Pasando por dos largos corredores, los cuales te tomó media hora cruzar, te encontraste con un pasaje de piedra, y al cruzarlo divisaste a lo lejos un castillo. El castillo de Asgore.

Intimidaba, parecía el castillo de Bowser, el enemigo aférrimo de Mario. Cruzaste ese pasillo con algo de miedo, pero solo era la impresión que daba ese castillo.  
En cuanto terminaste ese pasaje, tuviste que dar un pequeño salto para llegar a otro nivel del suelo. Te llenaste algo de tierra pero no le diste importancia, dejando a Flowey en el suelo unos segundos te sacudiste la ropa y seguiste tu camino. Te encontraste de nuevo con dos carteles.

"Los humanos, temerosos de nuestro poder, nos declararon la guerra. Atacaron de repente, sin piedad".

"Al final, difícilmente se le podía llamar una guerra. Unidos, los humanos eran demasiado poderosos, y nosotros los monstruos, demasiado débiles. Ni una sola alma fue tomada, e incontables monstruos se volvieron polvo..."

" _Como cada guerra_ ", pensaste. Los humanos eran así de crueles. Chasqueaste la lengua pensando en las atrocidades que cometió tu raza y decidiste caminar, aunque tus pasos eran algo furiosos.

-Los humanos son... -musitaba Flowey, esta vez le permitirías decir lo que quisiera, pero al parecer creía que tú se lo reprocharías.

-¿Asquerosos? ¿Sin sangre? ¿Egoístas? ¿Asesinos? -Dijiste. No te gustaba la última palabra ya que entonces Asgore también entraría en la escena, pero él lo hizo por un motivo justo. El fin no justifica los medios, es cierto. Sin embargo no querías acusarle, era tu padre. Y tú eras una egoísta teniendo esos pensamientos tan imparciales.

Flowey pareció contento con tu declaración, tanto que incluso te iluminó el camino mientras andabais por un camino sinuoso y demasiado oscuro. Se lo agradeciste por lo bajo mientras recorrías aquel lugar. Era donde Undyne le tiraba lanzas a Frisk desde el suelo... Tendría que haber pasado mucho miedo, pobre. Suspiraste, al menos todo salió bien y ahora él y Undyne son "besties". Sonreíste ante esa palabra, era muy adorable recordar todos los momentos que pasasteis juntos.

" _Y tú has huido como una cobarde por una simple depresión_ ", una voz en tu interior te recriminó lo que estabas haciendo. Mas bien eras tú misma. Y tenías razón, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Recorrer todo ese lugar te tomó una hora, ya que era demasiado grande y tu sentido de la orientación era nulo. Flowey a veces se reía cuando te encontrabas en un callejón sin salida, pero no se lo reprochaste.

Cuando llegaste al final del todo, había que hacer algo que no te gustaba ni un pelo: Saltar al vacío.

Miraste a la planta, y ella se encogió de hombros. Era lo que tocaba hacer.  
Tomaste aire y te colocaste en el borde, notando cómo el aire movía un poco tu pelo. Esto iba a ser duro. Tras contar hasta tres en voz baja, saltaste. El mundo se volvió completamente negro mientras caías.

-Suena como si algo estuviese por aquí... ¡Oh! Te has caído, verdad... ¿Estás bien? Venga, levanta... ****, eh. Es un buen nombre. Mi nombre es-

Abriste los ojos, viendo que estabas en el suelo de Waterfall. La caída había hecho que te desmallases. Te incorporaste para ver a Flowey, quien estaba también inconsciente en el suelo. Acariciándote la cabeza, empezaste a pensar en esa voz que habías escuchado. Una voz aguda y tranquila, incluso amable, te había hablado en sueños. ¿Quién había sido? No parecía haber nadie por ahí cerca aparte de la planta y tu. Agarrando la maceta, te levantaste para retomar tu camino. Tal vez hubiese sido un producto de tu mente mientras estabas inconsciente. Al dar un paso, caíste unos centímetros y todo tu cuerpo se llenó de agua.

-Agh, porras -Maldeciste por lo bajo mientras notabas cómo el agua llegaba por tus rodillas. Ahora pasarías frío cuando salieses del agua. Alzando la mochila y a Flowey respectivamente cada mano, seguiste adelante, pasando por varias pilas de basura. " _Por favor que el agua esté limpia, por favor que el agua esté limpia_ ", rezabas una y otra vez. No te hacía ni pizca de gracia que te manchases de basura, directamente. Mientras te movías, Flowey pareció despertarse, y se quejó del olor mientras seguías recorriendo aquellas pilas. Como no querías correr su misma suerte respirabas por la boca.

Cuando llegaste a tierra, muy agradecida saliste corriendo del agua, y, para tu sorpresa, esta desapareció de tu ropa. " _Cosas de magia, menos ma_ l", pensaste. Retomando el camino, te dirigiste hacia el norte, y encontraste la casa de un buen amigo tuyo: Naplastabook. Cuando volvieses a la superficie le ibas a pedir visitarle y charlar con él. Tal vez no fuese el personaje mas carismático, pero sí era un buen oyente. A la izquierda estaba la casa de Undyne, vacía y silenciosa- A la derecha la famosa granja de caracoles con su circuito de carreras. Habría sido muy aburrido ver eso en el fondo, supusiste que al ser monstruos que vivían cientos de años, podrían tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en ver algunos caracoles "corretear" por ahí. Aunque seguramente Toriel los preferiría en un plato para comérselo. Te reíste por lo bajo ante esa idea. Un sentimiento de melancolía se cruzó por tu pecho, pero sacudiste la cabeza. Pronto estarías con ella, ya te sentías mucho mejor. Habías tardado menos de lo normal en recuperarte, y si por ti fuese, ya estarías en casa. Pero tenías un deber que hacer, alguien te necesitaba. Hablando de esa cosa, hace rato que no lo ves... Tras cruzar las casas y un baúl, te encontraste con más carteles. Te pusiste a leerlos:

"Heridos, derrotados, y temerosos por nuestras vidas, nos rendimos ante los humanos. Siete de sus mejores magos nos encerraron bajo tierra con un hechizo mágico. Cualquiera puede entrar por el sello, pero solo seres con una gran alma pueden salir".

Tuviste que moverte unos metros para llegar al siguiente cartel.

"Solo hay una forma de revertir el hechizo. Si un gran poder, equivalente a siete almas humanas, ataca la barrera... Será destruído".

Otros metros en los cuales tenías que andar a través de agua, pero como era mágica y desaparecía en cuanto salieses, no te importó.

"Pero este lugar maldito no tiene entrada o salida. Es imposible que un humano pueda venir aquí. Estaremos condenados a quedar atrapados para siempre".

Pues ahora estaban todos en la superficie, a salvo, para siempre. Querías añadir, pero no había ningún cartel vacío. Qué pena, habría molado dejar tu huella en algún lugar.

Seguiste adelante, y te cruzaste de nuevo con el paisaje que tanto te gustaba. Solo que ahora no había agua ni luces de color, solo plantas que iluminaban el camino cuando las tocabas y árboles encendidos.

El camino ya estaba marcado, indicando que Frisk había pasado por aquí.

Tras girar algunas veces, podías ir a la villa de Temmie o seguir adelante. Decidiste seguir adelante porque Temmie ya tenía su propio lugar. Agh, cómo adorabas a esa chica, y también a Bob, por supuesto. Cuando la veías vender cosas para pagarse la universidad siempre la abrazabas. La primera vez que la viste, Papyrus tuvo que llevarte a casa a rastras porque no dejabas de acariciar la cabeza de la cachorrita monstruo, y esta te miraba con miedo. Estuviste malhumorada unas horas hasta que Toriel te trajo tarta para animarte.

Era un recuerdo tan lejano... Sonreíste para ti misma, querías abrazarlos. Sacaste el móvil unos segundos para ver si tenías cobertura: Nada. Pero eran las 5 de la tarde, llevabas toda la noche y el día caminando. ¿Cuándo podrías descansar?

-¿Podemos movernos? -Instó Flowey, quien te sacó de tus pensamientos. Asentiste algo avergonzaba, te habías quedado sumergida en tus pensamientos y empezaste a caminar.

Pocos minutos después, llegaste al final del recorrido. Te sentaste unos segundos en el suelo, necesitabas descansar un rato.

-Sois muy débiles físicamente, eh -dijo tu amigo. Asentiste y decidiste comer un poco de lo que tenías en tu mochila, apenas quedaba ya comida, por tanto deberías buscar suministros. Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, te quedaste unos minutos ahí, observando a la nada, sumergida en tus pensamientos.

De pronto, una risa distorsiada empezó a escucharse por todo el lugar. Tu cuerpo se tensó. La voz provenía de tu izquierda. Al final del pasillo, había una figura. No podías verla, pero se notaba que te estaba observando.

- ** _al fin_** -dijo, su voz era entrecortada y grave, te recordaba a Sans, pero más maléfica- vEn aqui, 001111000, ¿nO sabEs daRlE la manO a un nuevO 01101001? -La última palabra ni siquiera parecía humana. No debías juzgar a nadie por su aspecto pero no te fiabas ni un pelo, ni tú ni Flowey.

-¡Corre! -Gritó la planta, del tirón te levantaste y, agarrando la bolsa y la maceta, empezaste tu huida. Por suerte tenías al lado un pasillo, el cual estaba repleto de echoflower. Pasando entre ellas escuchabas la risa de ese ser.

Las flores empezaron a imitar su risa, provocando un choque entre ellas, clavándose en tu mente. Tu corazón latía demasiado deprisa, y tus piernas dolían demasiado. Pero debías correr, ese era el peligro que la masa te había advertido. Lo sabías, tu alma lo sabía, y Flowey también. Él miraba detrás tuya, con un rostro atemorizado.

-¡Nos está siguiendo! -Gritó, tu respiración era entrecortada y tan alta que tenía que chillar para hacerte entender que debías seguir corriendo- ¡Cuidado con los hilos!

¿Hilos? ¿Qué hilos?

Tu respuesta fue respondida al instante, un hilo se agarró a tu cuello, empujándote para atrás. Apenas podías respirar. Agarrando con una mano un hilo azul, la otra soltó a Flowey para intentar partir el hilo por detrás, pero era imposible. El oxígeno se estaba escapando de tu cuerpo poco a poco, y emitías sonidos, desesperada, necesitada de aire. Tu amigo fue al rescate y partió los hilos fácilmente con una hoja. Recuperaste el aliento durante unos segundos y agarraste la maceta, siguiendo adelante, con la mochila colgada a tu espalda.

Flowey te indicaba hacia dónde iban los hilos, y tú te movías para esquivarlos. Cruzaste a la derecha, y seguiste adelante. Tus piernas dolían a cada movimiento, y una parte de ti quería tumbarse y dejar que el mundo se apagase. Pero la adrenalina y el miedo estaban en tu cuerpo, habían tomado control sobre ti. Por suerte ahí estaba Flowey para ser el cerebro e indicarte qué hacer.

-¡Izquierda! -Gritó, y tú entraste en un nuevo territorio a través de una puerta que tenía rocas puntiagudas a los lados.

Seguiste corriendo por dos pasillos, hasta que llegaste a un lugar iluminado que te hizo entrecerrar los ojos durante unos momentos: Hotland.

-¡El laboratorio de Alphys está ahí! -Dijo Flowey, era cierto. Cuando tu vista se acomodó a la luz estabas acercándote al laboratorio.

Aceleraste el ritmo, viendo al fin una salida a esa pesadilla.

Pasando frente un puesto de madera, la masa estaba muy alterada, haciendo muchísimo ruido que te hacía querer taparte los oídos, pero no podías. Cruzaste delante suya y siguió ahí, observando cómo cruzabas el puente de madera.

Querías gritar ayuda, pero sabrías que nadie vendría. Tu familia estaba lejos, ni siquiera sabían que estabas ahí. Una parte de ti chilló "auxilio", mientras tropezabas y te caías.

Pero nadie vino.

Te levantaste y seguiste adelante, ahora aún más cansada que antes. Decidiste echar un ojo por encima de tu hombro, aunque sabías que era una muy mala idea.

Él estaba ahí, andando tranquilamente. Pero cuando quería pasar frente al puesto de madera no pudo, había una barrera que lo impedía. Chasqueando la lengua se teletransportó, y pudiste ver mejor su rostro, el cual era calmado, hambriento, pues no quitaba sus ojos de ti. En el fondo se estaba divirtiendo, lo podías notar por cómo sonreía.  
Llegaste a la puerta del laboratorio y empezaste a golpearla, pero no había manera de que se abriese. Te diste la vuelta para ver al ser, el cual tenía el rostro medio tapado con una sudadera grande y negra con tintes azules (al igual que el resto de las prendas de su cuerpo a excepción de una camisa roja), podías ver marcas azules en lo que parecía ser su cara.

Te costaba respirar, y tus ojos mostraban manchas negras cuando parpadeabas. Justo cuando estaba el ser a cinco metros de ti, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y tú caíste para atrás. Empezaste a arrastrarte hacia dentro, y la puerta se cerró con un portazo.

Escuchaste un grito y unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, los cuales pararon a los segundos. Unos susurros por parte de esa cosa se escucharon, pero luego nada. Todo quedó en paz. Al parecer ya estabas a salvo.

No podías más, habías llegado a tu límite. Tu cabeza cayó al suelo y se cerraron tus ojos. Habías caído inconsciente.

Flowey respiró tranquilo, y con sus raíces, te alzó del suelo, dejándote en un sofá que había ahí. Luego se quedó en la mesa de delante, observando cómo dormías. A los minutos apareció la masa de nuevo, arrastrándose por el suelo. Cuando llegó al sofá, empezó a escalarlo hasta llegar a tu pecho, y ahí se quedó, también observando. Flowey no hizo nada, ya que sabía que no era un peligro. Aun así mantendría la vista encima de él, por su amiga.


	17. 16 Tu primera visita al vacío

Las horas pasaron, y cuando ya habían pasado un par de horas tras medianoche, despertaste. Todo tu cuerpo te dolía, tanto que incluso te quejaste por lo alto cuando te moviste del asiento. Algo se cayó de encima tuya, y lo miraste aún con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño: La masa estaba ahí.

-Hola, amiguita... -Murmuraste, y tras la cornisa de tu ojo viste a Flowey mirándote- Hola, Flowey -Una leve sonrisa apareció en tu cara. Él tan solo se giró, dándote la espalda. No estaba de humor, como siempre.

La masa se hizo notar moviéndose un poco, y captó tu atención. Entonces, a paso lento pero constante, se dirigió hacia una puerta, y un bulto salió de su ser. Estaba señalando la puerta. Quería que la siguieras.

-Espera un momento -dijiste. Necesitabas aclarar tus pensamientos y comer algo, tu cuerpo estaba destrozado. Sacando spaguettis en un taper, empezaste a comer. Estaban removidos y muy muy fríos, casi asquerosos. Pero tu cuerpo lo agradeció, la magia fluyó en ti y te dio tanta magia que podrías cruzar una maratón, hasta curó tus agujetas.

Te incorporaste con las fuerzas recuperadas, y tras limpiarte las manos con una toalla que tenías ahí, te agarraste a Flowey y te dirigiste hacia la masa, quien había esperando pacientemente.

-¿De verdad vas a seguir con todo esto? -Preguntó Flowey, tú asentiste.

-No pienso dejar a nadie atrás.

Tus palabras parecían haberle hecho mella.

-Como quieras. -Murmuró, y cerró sus pétalos, haciendo que se tapase la cara. Anda, ¿podía hacer eso? Qué curioso. Ignorando levemente el acto de Flowey, entraste en una especie de ascensor, donde la masa se quedó quieta, esperando. Pero no había electricidad.

-No hay luz, lo sabes, ¿no? -Dijiste.

La masa salió del ascensor y se marchó unos segundos. La luz volvió, y empezaste a parpadear, acostumbrándote a la luz justo cuando la cosa entró en el ascensor y empezó a bajar. A los pocos segundos, se paró, y se abrieron las puertas frente a un laboratorio que tenía todo tapado con sábanas. Muchos cachibaches se dejaban mostrar por ahí, era un antiguo laboratorio, pero Frisk nunca te mencionó sobre esto. Es más, el ascensor debía caer hacia el infinito y avisar que algo había mal, pero no lo hizo.

¿Qué era este sitio?

01111010101010101 Tu familia

2 de la mañana, todos dormían plácidamente. Cada uno en su habitación, se podían escuchar incluso desde el pasillo los leves ronquidos del rey.  
De pronto, en la habitación de Alphys, sonó un móvil, una alarma. Ella se despertó y vio el mensaje en la pantalla. Se levantó mientras repetía una y otra vez "oh por Asgore, oh estrellas, oh cielos". Undyne, quien dormía muy profundo, se despertaba únicamente cuando lo hacía su novia. Y eso mismo pasó. Escuchando la alarma y la voz alterada de su novia, salió de su habitación con un portazo y entró gritando en el cuarto de su pareja, quien estaba cogiendo sus gafas y poniéndose los primero que encontró.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! -Estaba alterada, su pelo alborotado y su ropa desecha. Alphys podría haber encontrado eso sexy en cualquier momento, pero esa no era la ocasión.

-Alguien ha entrado en mi laboratorio -dijo, sin murmurar. Esto no había pasado nunca, en teoría todos dejaron Underground para no volver.

-Supongo que será alguien haciendo el turno de noche -Respondió Undyne, pero viendo el aspecto de su novia no parecía ser eso, así que no bajó la guardia.

-No, el de aquí no -Alphys miró a su chica a los ojos- Alguien está en el laboratorio de Underground.  
Undyne contuvo la respiración.

Más puertas se abrieron, y salieron de ellas el resto de su familia, soñolientos. Los habían despertados los chillidos y los portazos de Undyne.

-Son las dos de la mañana, espero que tengáis una buena escusa para armar tanto alboroto -dijo Toriel, su voz era firme aunque estuviese muerta de sueño. Se acercó a su hijo quien la miraba mientras alzaba los brazos, para dormir sobre su hombro.

-Alguien está en el laboratorio de Alphys... En Underground -Alegó Undyne. Sans, quien estaba bostezando, dejó de hacerlo. Miró con ojos completamente oscuros a Undyne, no parecía estar bromeando.

A Asgore se le quitó el sueño rápidamente. Empezó a bajar las escaleras sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos, Toriel le siguió, con un Frisk dormilón en sus brazos. El resto hizo lo mismo.

-Al coche, AHORA -dijo el rey. Esa voz imponía tanto que nadie puso objeción- Alphys, tenías cámaras de Underground en tu nuevo laboratorio, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Miraremos a ver qué pasa y tomaremos las medidas necesarias -El rey abrió las puertas del copiloto para que su mujer pasase, todos entraron rápidamente al coche. Algo gordo estaba pasando- Esperemos que no sea nada -Dijo-.

111010101010101 TÚ

La masa te indicó a dónde ir entre tantas habitaciones y máquinas, hasta que se detuvo en una que estaba tapada por una gran sábana blanca. Estaba más alejada que el resto, y había un cartel que ponía "ALÉJATE", colgado de la máquina.  
No te daba muy buena espina.

El ser empezó a removerse frente a la máquina, un bulto salió para señalar aquello. Asentiste, y tras dejar a Flowey en una mesa cercana, quitaste la sábana. Una gran nube de polvo apareció, haciéndote toser.

Era una máquina muy futurística, con un eje circular y varias torres de energía a su alrededor, con varios cables cruzándose entre esas torres, conectadas al eje circular. Ladeaste la cabeza, sin saber qué era eso.

La masa te indicó un botón que había en el panel frente a ti, era rojo y grande. El típico botón rojo, pensaste. Tras pulsarlo, la máquina empezó a emitir ruidos de funcionamiento, humo salía de una de las torres y el suelo empezó a temblar. A los segundos, el eje circular empezó a producir una masa blanca y negra, que empezaba a extenderse por ahí. Tu corazón latía muy rápido observando todo aquello. Era parecida a la masa que estaba sobre el panel frente a ti pero era más contundente.

Cuando se completó la masa y se formó un círculo blanco y negro que no dejaba de moverse y emitir sonidos extraños, fue entonces cuando entendiste qué era: Un portal. Lo sabías por los dibujos animados, más que nada.

Tu amiguita empezó a moverse y a rodar hacia el portal, señalándolo. Quería que entrases por ahí.

-Oh, ni hablar -dijiste, moviendo las manos descontrolada mente- Me niego, paso. Hasta aquí he llegado.

La masa se movió histérica, y tu diste dos pasos hacia atrás. Empezó a intentar hablar. Ya ese era tu punto máximo en aquella aventura, no te ibas a meter por un portal el cual no tenías ningún conocimiento, incluso cuando ya habías llegado tan lejos y habías encendido el portal.

-P0r f3v0r... -Dijo, pero no tenías ni idea de qué decía- 4yuda... Ayuda...

-¡¿Pero cómo quieres que me meta ahí?! ¡Es de locos! ¡No sé ni qué es! -Tus ojos pasaban de la masa al portal sin parar, aunque te pidiese ayuda no ibas a meterte en un sitio que desconocías.

-Estarás bien... -dijo- Y0 t3 protegeré...

-¡Que no, me voy, adiós! -Saliste del panel para agarrar a Flowey e irte, pero fue entonces cuando de la masa salió algo negro que te agarró de la cintura aunque estuvieras a unos metros alejada.

Gritaste del miedo, e intentaste deshacerte del agarre.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Para! -Empezó a arrastrarte hacia el portal, arañaste lo que te agarraba, y de esa cosa salió otro "brazo" que te agarró ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, en qué lío me he metido_ ", pensabas. La habías liado. Joder, ahora qué ibas a hacer. Tu familia, tus amigos, todo a la mierda por hacer el idiota. Parpadeaste, notando cómo las lágrimas se escapaban por tus ojos, intentabas recordar todo a tu alrededor, porque probablemente sería lo último que verías... Tal vez para siempre.

-¡Lo siento! -Gritaste antes de que la masa diese un empujón tirándote contra el portal, haciendo que los pies pasasen primero y por último, tus manos.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, observaste todo a tu alrededor: Números, cosas, masas, más números, todo de color negro y blanco. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Lo que te tenía agarrada no tenía final, ni siquiera podías ver de dónde provenía. Ibas a caer a la nada, o lo que fuese.

No llevabas ni dos segundos en el portal cuando, de pronto, una mano esquelética apareció por el portal y te agarró, sacándote de ese lugar. Unos brazos esqueléticos rodearon tu cintura, y luego tus muslos por detrás y tus hombros. Dando un gran salto hacia atrás.

Casi te costaba respirar mientras veías a Sans directamente a los ojos, quien tenía su ojo derecho en llamas azules y el otro sin pupilas, un semblante de furia recorría tu rostro, haciendo que tuvieses más miedo de él que de la nada.

\- -dijo, su tono era amenazante y un escalofrío recorrió tu espina dorsal. Pero no podías hablar, el pánico estaba en todo tu cuerpo. Mucho menos podías respirar.

Al menos estabas a salvo.

101010101011111 Tu familia y posteriormente tú

Todos habían llegado al laboratorio nuevo de Alphys, y tras indicar a un guardia de seguridad que era un asunto urgente, fueron directamente a una sala llena de pantallas de televisión, y un teclado enorme frente a ellos.

Tras crujirse los dedos, Alphys empezó a teclear, y varias imágenes empezaron a salir en las pantallas, el laboratorio de Alphys, Waterfall, las ruinas, Snowdin, el hotel, Hotland, etc... Tu familia ojeaba para pantalla, buscando una anomalía. Pero nada, no había nada inusual.

Sin embargo, había unas pantallas que sí mostraban algo que no se esperaban.

-El laboratorio de Ga-Ga-Gaster... -Murmuró Alphys. Asgore contuvo la respiración cuando vio algo que no le gustó ni un pelo.

-¡MI HIJA! -Gritó. Estabas ahí, en una parte del laboratorio, con una masa rodeando tu cintura y arrastrándote lentamente hacia un portal. Podían verte desde una esquina, con tu cara de terror y lágrimas cayendo por tus ojos.

-¡Es el portal! -Gritó Alphys, en pánico.

Contuvieron la respiración, excepto Sans, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba ahí, justo cuando la masa dio un empujón y te tiró dentro. Su mano siguió las tuyas con un par de segundos de retraso, y en cuanto agarró tus frías manos, tiró de ellas, agarrándote de la cintura, dando un salto hacia atrás y lanzando un hueso con otra mano hacia el panel, rompiéndolo y provocando que el portal se cerrase. La máquina no era de utilidad sin el panel ya.

Te cogió en brazos para que no te escapases. Observó tus ojos, los cuáles estaban llenos de lágrimas y terror, tu cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y tu mirada estaba directa hacia él, pero no parecía que estuvieras consciente. Estabas en shock.

\- -dijo. Cómo se te podía ocurrir hacer algo así. ¡¿Te habías vuelto loca?! Desapareces sin decir nada, y luego haces esto como si no importase.

Pero no parecía que fueses a hablar. Furia, temor y ansiedad empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Sans, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, te deshiciste de su agarre, aunque te costó e incluso te dejó marcas, y agarraste a Flowey junto con tu mochila.

Te colocaste frente a él, y alzaste la mano. Aunque estuviese cabreado, teníais que marcharos de ahí. Tu mente y cuerpo necesitaban huir de aquello, pero no podías hablar, tampoco mirarle a los ojos. Así que centraste toda su atención en su mano. " _Gracias por haberme salvado_ ", pensaste. Pero las palabras no salían, porque con esa mirada que te dio, sabías que no iba a tener sentido.

Él tomó la tuya de forma algo brusca, y por un segundo todo se volvió oscuro y notaste cómo tus piernas no tenían soporte. Cuando tus pies tocaron suelo, él apartó su mano de la tuya con furia, lo cual hizo que tu corazón diese un pinchazo de dolor. Tus ojos se apartaron de su mano cuando unos brazos muy queridos te rodearon, y abrazaste a tu madre, empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Lo siento, lo siento... -Murmurabas. Notabas su preocupación en todo su cuerpo. La habías cagado. Ahora el castigo iba a ser mucho mayor.

Otros brazos se unieron al abrazo, iguales que los de Toriel, pero más grandes y fuertes: Asgore. Él no estaba llorando, pero sí que temblaba de miedo. Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que decidieron separarse y mirarte, para comprobar que estabas bien.

-Vamos a casa, cariño -dijo Toriel, asentiste y empezaste a ir con ellos.

Ni siquiera te atrevías a mirar para atrás, donde sentías la mirada de tus amigos clavándose en tu espalda, porque si lo hacías, te encontrarías con una mirada furiosa, la de Sans, y tenías mucho miedo de él. Aunque te lo merecieses.

En el coche todos estaban en silencio, te habías colocado junto a Frisk, quien te miraba con absoluta preocupación, pero viendo el ambiente no se atrevió a dirigirte ni una palabra.

Recordando una cosa, posaste a Flowey en su regazo, y él te miró muy asombrado.

-Es un viejo amigo tuyo, ¿verdad? -Aunque susurrases, todos pudieron escucharlo, y Toriel se giró para ver a qué se refería. Era esa dichosa planta... Entrecerró los ojos y miró al frente, ignorándola.

Flowey aún no había salido de entre sus pétalos. Una parte de ti deseaba estar igual, pero ahora tocaba acarrear con las consecuencias.

Ya en casa, Toriel te sentó en un sillón y fue a la cocina a preparar té. Todos también se sentaron sin desquitar los ojos de ti. Intentaste evadirte de la realidad cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarte, hundiéndote en el sillón, pero sentir tantas miradas era perturbador...

Tu madre te tendió el té y lo aceptaste rápidamente, tomándolo. Tus preocupaciones, tu dolor y tu temor desaparecieron en cuanto el suave sabor a flores amarillas cruzó tu garganta, y sonreíste por lo bajo. " _Gracias, mamá_ ".

Una voz grave carraspeó, y te hizo alzar la mirada para ver que Asgore estaba de pie, mirándote.

-Nos gustaría que nos explicaras lo que ha sucedido -Instó. Sentías cómo te tensabas, y te incorporaste, dejando el vaso en la mesa, casi vacío.

-Yo... -Murmuraste, tragaste algo de saliva- No tenía planeado hacer eso...

-entonces que pretendias?! -Una voz furiosa se hizo notar y todos giraron para ver a un Sans enfadado. Papyrus se levantó para calmarlo, pero le apartó levantando la mano, marcando distancia- que estabas haciendo ahi?! paseando?! dudo que ese fuese el camino que alguien toma cuando pasea.

Tenía razón. Bajaste la cabeza, ahí viene la regañina, aunque no te la iba a dar tu padre casualmente.

-Yo solo quería ver Underground, ¿vale? -Empezaste a alzar la voz, para que todos te escuchasen- Todos habláis de ese lugar y a veces me siento fuera de lugar, ¡porque habéis estado todos menos yo! -Una lágrima cayó por tu mejilla, y te mordiste el labio, no querías llorar. Tu voz sonaba entrecortada- ¡So-solo quería formar parte de eso y no sentirme fuera de lugar!

La habitación se tensó. " _Muy buena mentira_ ", pensaste. Obviamente no les ibas a decir que estabas en un estado de depresión grave y querías huir de ahí para relajarte. Una mentira emocional era lo mejor.

-no me trago esa mierda -dijo, dando un paso adelante, a lo que tu diste uno atrás, menudo miedo le tenías así- y tirarte por el vacio era ver underground?

Respiraste hondo y miraste a Sans a los ojos. La oscuridad de sus huecos, hizo que te perdieses en ellos durante unos segundos, era como el vacío... Te dolía que te mirase así.

-No estaba en mis planes ir ahí, solo quer-

-IBAS A TIRARTE AL VACIO! -Te acusó, dio tal golpe a la pared que dejó un hueco enorme, junto con algunas grietas a su alrededor.

-¡NO IBA A PASAR NADA, ESTABA A SALVO! -Sans empezó a reírse, de una forma casi maniática. Colocaste una mano en tu pecho, justo donde está tu alma- ¡SOY FUERTE!

-CON ESA ALMA DE MIERDA DUDO QUE PUEDAS HACER GRAN COSA!

Oh. Oh. OH. OHHHH.

Te quedaste quieta en el sitio, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Alma de mierda? Sans ni siquiera se tapó la boca, pero se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Toriel se levantó para intentar calmar la situación, mas ya era demasiado tarde.

Les diste la espalda y saliste corriendo hacia tu habitación, dando un portazo.

-Menuda has liado, Sans -dijo Undyne. Se había pasado.

Él tan solo chasqueó la lengua y desapareció. Todos se levantaron y se marcharon a sus habitaciones, con un aire muy tenso y agotados. Toriel, antes de volver a la cama con su marido, puso una oreja en tu puerta para escuchar. Un leve llanto se oía: estabas llorando.

Quería consolarte, pero sabía que querías estar a solas. " _Mañana será otro día_ ", pensó, y se dirigió a la cama. Aunque dormir durmió poco, al igual que los demás. Pero había otra persona que tampoco podía dormir, y se maldijo a sí mismo por decidir poner su cama en la misma pared en la que estaba la tuya, porque podía escuchar tu llanto. Aunque fuese por muy poco, lo notaba, y le partía el alma. Sin embargo, casi se la ibas a partir a él tirándote por ahí. No te lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Si tan solo supieras lo que sufrió por la pérdida de su padre...


	18. 17 Si te perdiese, no me lo perdonaría

A la mañana siguiente, tu familia ya estaba desayunando. Aunque el ambiente era muy tenso, nadie hablaba sobre nada. O no querían o no podían. La noche anterior había sido muy pesada, y tenían muchos sentimientos dentro.

Ibas a caer dentro del vacío, por poco te perdían. Si no fuera porque Alphys tenía una alarma... Te habrían pedido para siempre, como a Gaster.

Muchos sentimientos estaban en ti, culpa, pena, furia, tristeza... Pero no podías ver a tu familia así. Tenías que animarles de alguna forma. Los mirabas a escondidas, mientras estaban en la mesa sin levantar la vista del plato.

Obviamente tú no habías dormido, estabas agotada. Tus ojos pesaban y querías ducharte, pero lo que más necesitabas era ver la sonrisa de tu familia. Te fijaste en que Frisk no estaba ahí, aún seguiría durmiendo. Una idea se cruzó por tu mente.

Entraste en la habitación de Frisk, quien dormía plácidamente, Flowey estaba en la mesa frente a la ventana, y seguía oculto entre sus pétalos, llevaba así desde que llegó. Dirigiste la mirada a tu pequeñín, y entonces, te tiraste sobre él.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES EL MEJOR NOVIO DE LA TIERRA?! -Gritaste. Esa broma la hacías muchísimo, y Frisk en parte la odiaba. Empezó a quejarse mientras le abrazabas y te lo comías a besos. Habías gritado lo suficientemente algo para que todos te oyesen.

-¡AGH, TE ODIO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! ¡Y NO SOY TU NOVIO! -Te negaste rotundamente con un "ño" mientras desenredabas más su pelo- ¡SOCORRO!

-¡NO TEMAS, PEQUEÑO HUMANO, YO TE SALVARÉ DEL MALVADO SER BESUCÓN! -Papyrus entró como un torbellino y sentiste cómo te agarraba del pie para bajarte de la cama y luego te agarraba como un saco, llevándote lejos de Frisk- NYEHEHEHEHEHE.

Frisk salió tras él corriendo, al igual que tú se estaba riendo.

-¡Jamás me venceréis, le derrotaré a besos y mimos! -Golpeabas ligeramente la espalda de Papyrus mientras él te tiraba en el sofá sin dejar de reírse. De verdad que adorabas su risa, era la mejor medicina para ti.

-¡TENDRÁS QUE DERROTARME A MI, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, PARA ESO! -Se tiró sobre ti, y tu empezaste a alzar la mano, pidiendo clemencia.

-¡Me rindo! ¡He perdido! ¡Piedad! -Intentabas respirar frente al peso del esqueleto, aunque fuese todo huesos pesaba lo suyo.

Él se levantó muy orgulloso, y te dejó libre. Y fue entonces cuando saliste corriendo tras Frisk, quien también corría y pedía ayuda, con Papyrus siguiendo la cola. El resto lo veía todo desde el comedor. La "calma" había vuelto, y tú estabas con ellos. Ya se hablaría más tarde sobre lo sucedido, pero por el momento disfrutarían de un domingo tranquilo todos juntos.

Entrasteis los tres completamente cansados en el comedor, y Toriel os había preparado tortitas con sirope y chocolate mientras correteabais por ahí, tanto Frisk como tú con el pelo hecho un desastre.

Tras el desayuno tocó un baño, a lo cual Frisk se apuntó. Seguía siendo un niño así que no te importó. Mientras le limpiabas el pelo hacías que tuviese orejas de gato con la espuma frente al espejo, adoraba que hicieras eso.

Pero no todo era un camino de rosas, en ninguna parte del resto del día le diste una simple mirada a Sans, incluso cuando este se cruzaba delante tuya. Girabas la cara y seguías a lo tuyo, mostrando a todos que las palabras de Sans sí que te habían molestado. Cada vez que le veías por la cornisa de tu ojo tu corazón dolía, pero en ese momento no estabas por la labor de mirarle. No al menos sin una disculpa. Pero... ¿No estabas siendo egoísta? Tal vez se preocupaba mucho por ti.

Aun así, eras muy orgullosa, y no ibas a rebajarte, no si él lo hacía antes primero.  
" _Qué idiota eres_ ", pensaste para ti misma. Realmente estabas siendo muy obstinada, ¿desde cuándo eras así? Obviamente lo que sentías por Sans tenía que ver en esto. Él, de quien estabas enamorada, te había dicho algo tan fuerte que ugh. El simple hecho de recordar tus palabras te hacía entrecerrar los ojos y apreatar tus puños.

Tras comer decidiste subir a tu habitación y tomar la siesta, al igual que Frisk. Necesitabas descansar un buen rato. Cuando entraste en tu habitación te diste cuenta de que se te olvidó recoger la maleta, así que empezaste a sacar todo lo que había en ella. Metiendo la mano, esta tocó algo viscoso, y la sacaste del tirón. La maleta cayó al suelo (ya que estaba en la mesa), y de ella salió la masa.

Se quedó frente a ti, esperando, observándote.  
Abriste la ventana y tomaste la cosa en tus manos, la ibas a tirar por ahí y que un pájaro se lo comiese. Pero empezó a susurrar, y tapaste alguna parte superior, creyendo inocentemente que ahí estaba la boca.

Siseaste, indicándole que se callase, lo cual hizo. Abriste la puerta de tu habitación y miraste por el pasillo, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. Te metiste en la cama con la colcha por encima, y depositaste la masa en tu regazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Murmuraste. Esta empezó a emitir susurros, esta vez legibles, para tu sorpresa.

-Contigo -dijo. Quería quedarse contigo, al parecer. Negaste con la cabeza.

-No puedes, me has engañado. Los amigos no se engañan entre sí -la masa agachó lo que parecía ser su cabeza.

-Sentir -soltó. Lo sentía. Te encogiste de hombros.

-Me has metido en un buen lío -espetaste- Además, me intentaste meter en el vacío a la fuerza.

-A salvo -Esa no era una buena forma de protegerte, para nada. Pero hablando de eso... Él. Esa cosa.

Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta: Quien te perseguía tenía un aire parecido a Sans, al menos por las ropas. Abriste los ojos muy fuerte y tu cabeza empezó a doler.

-Quién eres, y no digas que eres "amigo" porque ya no lo eres -La cosa parecía triste, y tardó un tiempo en responder.

-Gaster. Parte -¿Gaster Parte? ¿Un nombre? ¿O tal vez... una parte de Gaster?

Gaster, Gaster, ese nombre te sonaba...

¡Ya está, el antiguo científico del rey! Quien cayó al vacío. Entonces, ese era el portal por el que cayó... Y tú casi caías con él. Un miedo horrible inundó tu cuerpo, pero estabas en casa, con tu familia. Todo iba bien. Sacudiste la cabeza, quitándote el miedo de encima. Respiraste hondo, intentando calmarte y no recordar aquel lugar.

Así que tenías en tus manos una parte de Gaster, vaya. Eso hacía que tu cabeza diese vueltas, la magia era tan difícil de entender... Por no decir que es inteligible. Una parte de un ser vivo que había caído en el vacío estaba contigo ahí, y se comunicaba contigo como si nada.

-¿Por qué me necesitas? -Dijiste, acercando la masa a tu cara para susurrar aún menos. Tal vez alguien estuviese escuchando tras la puerta.

-Alma. Liberar. -¿Quería tu alma para liberarle? Imposible.

-No te voy a ofrecer mi alma para eso, sabes -La o le miraste con el ceño fruncido.

-Error. -Dijo, tu especulación era errónea- Sacarme, no muerte.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso sin caer? -Lo que te estaba pidiendo era demasiado loco. Era cierto que tú en teoría eras más poderosa que él en alma, pero tu alma estaba...- Mi alma no sirve.

La masa se movió, irritada.

-Sirve. -Tal vez te estuviese mintiendo para atraerte al portal y arrastrarte con él, pero sus palabras consolaban lo que Sans dijo anoche. Alguien confiaba en tu alma- Valiente.

No entendiste qué dijo. Claro que eras valiente, y podrías hacer eso, pero no explicaba que pudieses meterte en el vacío y salir de él como si nada. Pero ya estabas cansada de todo el lío en el que te habías metido, y te sentías tan culpable que no querías ni seguir enredando el tema. ¿No podías olvidar todo aquello y fingir que nunca había pasado? Pero lo habías hecho, y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Debías afrontarlas... Sin embargo, por un rato, querías olvidar todo lo sucedido. No te lo merecías, pero...

-Voy a dormir, hablamos luego -dijiste. Pusiste la masa a tu lado entre las sábanas mientras te tumbabas. Te estaba doliendo la cabeza con tantos secretos.

Te habías prometido olvidarte de todo eso durante un rato, sin embargo, miles de preguntas rondaban por tu cabeza: Quién te había atacado. Por qué se parecía tanto a Sans. Por qué te necesita Gaster. Podría utilizar a otro para eso, seguro. Cómo irías al vacío sin caer y sobrevivir. Cómo te ibas a reconciliar con Sans. Y más importante, por qué te parecía el vacío tan **precioso**.  
Cerraste los ojos mientras pensabas en ese lugar, aunque tu cuerpo estuviese lleno de terror, cuando lo recordabas era tan... Bonito. Era raro de explicar, tus gustos eran raros. Pero qué importaba, el simple hecho de recordar el vacío hacía latir tu corazón deprisa. Infinidad de secretos ahí escondidos... La oscuridad se apoderó de ti mientras te imaginabas lo que podría estar escondido, aunque seguramente no llegarías ni al 1% de su contenido.

Mientras dormías, la masa -o parte de Gaster- se colocó frente a ti. Tu respiración era tranquila y lenta, se notaba que necesitabas dormir un poco. Tras observarte durante unos segundos, tocó tu frente con su muñón, y de ahí empezó a brotar una luz morada, la cual penetró en tu piel, y al segundo todas tus venas se dejaron mostrar con un tono morado. Gemiste de dolor y te diste la vuelta. La masa se alejó, y arrastrándose y trepando por la pared, llegó hasta el saliente, donde se sentó para observar la tierra. La superficie... Era tan bonita como siempre lo había imaginado.

Te despertaste cuando tu despertador sonó, y quejándote lo apagaste, refunfuñando. En cuanto el sonido irritante paró, seguiste durmiendo. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta y tuviste que incorporarte mientras Toriel entraba.

-Hora de levantarse, cariño -dijo. Tu siesta había durado 1 hora y para ti no era suficiente. Asentiste y bufando te levantaste.

Con la cabeza gacha te encaminaste al baño, mientras Toriel acariciaba tu cabeza y marchaba a la cocina. Luego le pedirías que te hiciera té. En cuanto miraste tu reflejo en el baño, te fijaste que tus ojos por un segundo eran morados. Al pestañear ya no estaban. Te quedaste unos segundos observando tu reflejo, pero todo parecía normal. ¿Sería alguna alucinación de tu mente? Tras lavarte la cara y los dientes bajaste por las escaleras, encontrándote con que Frisk aún no se había despertado, y nadie parecía estar ahí. Solo Toriel y Asgore, quienes estaban en el sofá sentados, con aspecto serio.

-Siéntate, ****. Debemos hablar. -Ordenó Asgore. Oh, oh. Ahí venía tu castigo.

Asentiste y te sentaste en el sillón, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y miraste a tus padres. Tu madre tenía la mano puesta sobre la de su marido, y él te miró con unos ojos llenos de ojeras. Empezaste a sentirte muy culpable. Suspiró.

-Nos gustaría que nos contases todo lo sucedido, y... El porqué de querer tirarte al... Ahí. -El temor era tal que ni era capaz de nombrar ese sitio. Joder, la habías cagado pero bien. Te dolía ver a tu padre así.

Les contaste todo, absolutamente todo lo que hiciste. Omitiendo la parte de Él, recalcando que era una masa la que te pedía ayuda y aceptaste porque no eras de las que dejaban a nadie atrás. Incluso les explicaste por qué te sentías así y por qué tomaste esa decisión e ir abajo. Frente a los demás no querías contarles cómo te sentías, pero ellos eran tus padres y debías confiar en ellos.

-Mi cielo... -Dijo Toriel, al parecer ella era la poli buena del interrogatorio, lo agradeciste- Podrías habérnoslo consultado. Tenías el móvil.

-No me funcionaba la cobertura, de verdad, lo habría hecho -Creyeron tus palabras, probablemente Alphys no calibró el móvil para que funcionase bajo tierra, ya que pensaba que nadie volvería a ir allí.

-Aunque tu acto fuese bueno -Sentenció Asgore- No debes confiar en nadie que esté ahí abajo. Todos salimos a la superficie por algo. Lo que queda ahí... Es desconocido, y peligroso.

Asentiste.

-Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad -Jugaste con tus pulgares mientras mirabas el suelo. No querías llorar, no debías. Dar pena no era tu intención- ¿Me vais a castigar?

-Pues claro. -Dijo tu padre. Toriel suspiró, ella seguramente era partidaria de no hacerlo, pero te lo merecías- Vamos a vigilarte un tiempo, y nada de salir hasta nuevo aviso.

-Tampoco es que tenga con quien salir... -Murmuraste, tus amigos te habían dejado de lado. Desde la cornisa del ojo pudiste ver que tus padres se miraban algo preocupados, pero no lo tuvieron en cuenta... Demasiado- Acepto el castigo, me lo merezco... Y lo siento de nuevo.

-Sabes que hacemos esto por tu bien -Toriel se levantó y tomó tus manos, la miraste y te mordiste el labio, ver su cara provocaba que quisieras llorar- Papyrus va a acompañarte a clase todos los días... Por si acaso.

Por si huías. Claro. Asentiste.

-Y, mi vida, si tienes un problema, deberías decirlo. Somos tu familia y queremos ayudarte. -Acarició tu mejilla, y secó una lágrima que estaba cayendo por tu mejilla. La abrazaste llorando un poco, y al segundo otros brazos os rodearon a ambas.

Pero no solo los suyos, otros más pequeños también te abrazaron a ti y a tu madre, y mirasteis para ver quién era: Frisk. Del tirón lo agarraste y lo pusiste entre los tres, aplastándolo con vuestro gran abrazo familiar. A los segundos se arrepintió y empezó a rogar por salir, lo cual hiciste riéndote.

-¿Vamos a la cocina a tomar té, mamá? -Ella asintió muy sonriente y te llevó ahí dándote de la mano.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, los demás llegaron un rato más tarde. Al parecer Asgore y Toriel les pidieron que se marchasen para poder hablar contigo, y nada más verte saltaron sobre ti para abrazarte y consolarte. Frisk tenía a Flowey consigo, al parecer ya era habitual verle con la planta por allí y por aquí. A veces él decidía salir de sus pétalos y hablar, pero sus comentarios eran tan bordes que tu familia le miraba mal, y Frisk no se lo reprochaba. "Necesita tiempo", decía. Y le creíste, tal vez necesitaba paciencia y cariño, como tú... Seguramente cuando tu familia viese que dentro de Flowey hay bondad, accederían a ayudarle, como habían hecho contigo. Tenías la mejor familia del mundo. Pero no te podías quedar mucho rato, tocaba estudiar y hacer deberes para el día siguiente.

Despidiéndote te marchaste a tu habitación, y te dedicaste a recoger tu habitación para ponerte a estudiar. Cuando viste algo negro en tu cama te fijaste que se te había olvidado que la masa seguía ahí. La tomaste en tus manos y la dirigiste a tu mesa, donde empezaste a tocarla y observar sus reacciones, con la otra mano soportando tu mejilla. La cosa, de pronto, empezó a brillar con una luz blanca, cegándote por completo.

Gaster, antiguo científico del rey, cayó en el portal hace muchos años. Tiene un PhD en física experimental y-

Espera, ¿por qué sabías todo esto? Entonces, como si un coche en mitad del mar abriese su puerta, un montón de recuerdos, conocimientos y pensamientos inundaron tu mente. Te agarraste la cabeza con las dos manos, empezando a gimotear del dolor. _Duele, duele, duele_. Tu cabeza iba a estallar, incluso escuchabas un pitido tan fuerte que te hacía crujir los dientes. Te levantaste de la silla y, palpando la pared, ya que todo seguía blanco, intentaste llegar a la puerta, pero a mitad de camino caíste inconsciente al suelo, con sangre saliendo de tu nariz.


	19. 18 Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una

Al rato Toriel abrió la puerta de tu habitación para darte un trozo de tarta, sin embargo la puerta costaba abrirse. Algo lo evitaba. Empujando un poco más miró por el pequeño hueco y se fijó que lo que evitaba a la puerta abrirse eras tú. Gritó y dejando el plato en el suelo abrió la puerta suavemente para cogerte en sus brazos. Todo el mundo corrió hacia tu cuarto tras escuchar el grito de la mujer. Estabas en sus brazos, con sangre seca circulando desde tu nariz hasta tu cuello, y estabas muy, muy pálida.

Alphys fue la única que se movió de su sitio para mirar tus constantes vitales. Todo al parecer iba bien. Pero aun así tu aspecto preocupaba demasiado.

-De-debería haberla che-che-chequeado tras nada más cruzar el portal -Dijo apenada mientras Toriel te tumbaba en la cama y te tapaba hasta arriba. Estabas muy fría, así que te cubrió hasta la boca con la colcha- Lo sie-ento, su m-majestad...

Toriel negó con la cabeza, no era momento de acusar a nadie. Cogiendo tu silla se sentó frente a ti, tomando tu mano. Ni ella ni Alphys se movieron, observando cada cambio que pudieses sufrir, pero al parecer tras hacerte beber té de flores amarillas y abrigarte bien, recuperaste el color y la consciencia. Los demás fueron obligados por Toriel a marcharse para poder descansar. Era un simple desmallo, al parecer. Pero aún así, creían que aquello era debido al vacío, así que no se despegaban de ti ni un solo instante.

-Ngh... -Murmuraste, abriendo ligeramente los ojos. Al principio todo estaba borroso, pero la cabeza ya no te dolía. Menos mal.

-Oh, mi niña, ¿estás bien? -Escuchaste una voz cálida, pero muy distorsionada, distante... Giraste levemente la cabeza para ver a tu madre y a Alphys a tu lado, mirándote muy preocupadas. Sus figuras al principio eran borrosas, pero luego se hicieron más tenues.

Asentiste, e intentaste sonreír, pero las fuerzas no llegaban a ti, lo único que conseguiste fue un par de arrugas en la boca.

-Qu-qué ha... -Tu madre te detuvo con un "shhh" y acarició tu frente. Ya no estabas fría, emitías calor. Suspiró aliviada.

-Ha sido solo un desmallo, probablemente del cansancio -Dijo, y beso tu frente. Sonreíste levemente, conque ellos pensaban que era un desmayo, eh...- Descansa, ¿vale? Estaremos aquí para lo que sea.

Sin hacer ni decir nada más cerraste los ojos, la verdad es que te sentías muy pesada y tu cabeza dolía, incluso la dulce voz de Toriel parecía molesta. La paz volvió a todo tu ser cuando la oscuridad te invadió. Por un momento pensabas que tenías fiebre, porque tus sueños eran muy raros... Estaba todo en color negro y blanco, y veías imágenes, escenas, frases aleatorias... Algunas muy impactantes, otras dolorosas, y otras llenas de amor. Pero no reconocías nada, es más, parecías el espectador de una película, y te sostenías en el aire, observando desde todos los ángulos posibles a la vez. ¿Cómo eras capaz de hacer eso? Reconocías a los personajes de la película, eran tu familia. Mas nunca los habías visto así...

De pronto te encontraste en una total oscuridad, y luego una gran fila de 0s y 1s que se extendían hasta el infinito y más allá, también había susurros que no cesaban. Y de pronto, una vez que te hablaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? -Querías asentir, o afirmar, pero no podías. ¿Quién habla? Su voz era muy extraña, emitía tonos graves y agudos de forma aleatoria.

-Soy Gaster, al fin nos podemos conocer "formalmente" -Oh, vaya. Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué podías escuchar esa voz? Sonaba tan real-

-Soy real. He transmitido mi magia a través de tu alma y así poder comunicarme contigo.

Una imagen suya se materializó en tu mente, y podías ver que gesticulaba mucho mientras te hablaba. Cada vez que hablaba las manos se movían, pero su boca no lo hacía. ¿Era como Sans-  
Nada más pensar en él, miles de imágenes aparecieron sobre un ser esqueleto diferente a Sans y Papyrus, sin embargo, su forma era mucho más alejada a la anatomía humana. Con una cabeza ovalada, tenía dos profundas grietas, cada una en la parte superior de su ojo izquierdo y otra en la parte inferior del derecho, y llevaba un traje negro con un jersey de cuello vuelto. Ese era Gaster.

-Ahora sabes todo de mi -Dijo. Su voz retumbaba sobre tu cabeza, y a veces hacía eco- Ahora puedes confiar en mi.

Dudaste bastante, puesto que intentó forzarte a entrar en el portal.

De pronto, se visualizó en tu mente la escena del laboratorio, pero desde su punto de vista. A sus ojos todo era negro y blanco, y además a veces el mundo se distorsionaba como si fuese un ordenador rompiéndose, junto con el típico sonido al bloquearse el sistema, en esa escena pudo ver tu alma en todo momento. Sentiste vergüenza...

-Yo considero que es preciosa -Sentiste mas vergüenza aún, y escuchaste una especie de risa, pero se iba distorsionando a los segundos- ¿Podrías ayudarme de nuevo?

Ladeaste la cabeza (si pudieras), no te fiabas aún demasiado de él, aunque ahora pudiese comunicarse contigo.

-Lo entiendo, no debería haberte forzado -Coincidiste con eso. Su método no había sido el más adecuado.

Espera, si él podía escuchar lo que pensabas, entonces podría también-

-No te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo -No te hizo ni pizca de gracia eso, no querías que alguien supiera lo más profundo de ti- Yo sé todo sobre ti, y tú sobre mi. Estamos en las mismas.

Pero, ¿y si no querías saber de él y él de ti? Escuchaste como un chasqueo de lengua.

-Evitaré prestar atención a lo que pienses y hagas a diario, de verdad -Suspiraste, si no quedaba otra...- Tiendes a aceptar todo como si nada.

El hecho de que estuviese observando tu forma de ser te hacía sentirte incómoda, pero así eras tú. No te ibas a preocupar en por qué funcionaban las cosas o lo que sucedía si de igual manera no iba a cambiar tu vida pensándolo o no.

-Los científicos odiamos eso, necesitamos explicaciones para todo. -Lamentablemente tú no eras científica- Bueno, ahora tienes mis conocimientos. Ahora eres una genio en la física experimental e ingeniería.

Oh, OH. ¡OH! Mola. ¿Podrías crear un rayo láser y hacer algún garabato en la luna? ¿O hacer una máquina del tiempo? ¿Clones?  
Gaster empezó a reírse.

-Qué ideas más alocadas, pero parecen divertidas... Como cuando era joven. -Entonces, muchos recuerdos de un Gaster joven y esperanzado se llenaron en tu mente- Echo de menos aquellos tiempos...

Lo comprendías, tenía que ser doloroso. Sus cuerdos estaban dotados con un sabor melancólico, un pequeño estudiante que seguía al rey allá por donde iba para, primero, aprender de él y luego investigar por su cuenta. Ansiando conocer el mundo, salir de Underground, descubrir todos los secretos de la magia. Muchas noches estudiando en la biblioteca, máquinas sin funcionar y él golpeando los paneles agobiados, el dulce sabor del café para mantenerse despierto... Nada más él hablar, todos esos recuerdos desaparecieron.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con alguien. Se siente bien -Pues sí, la verdad. Al menos ahora tenías a alguien que te entendería sin siquiera explicarte- Todos son ventajas.

Asentiste un poco. Y fue entonces cuando te acordaste de- De pronto, una imagen apareció en tu mente: Un Sans completamente diferente, negro, con una sonrisa retorcida, y gafas rojas, te observaba a los ojos.

-Supuse que tardarías poco en preguntarme sobre él -Explicó Gaster, a tu lado empezaron a mostrarse varias "pantallas" con diferentes personajes, pero todos tenían algo en común: Eran tu familia, ligeramente modificada- Estos son las diferentes líneas temporales que existen. Cada una presenta características diferentes a la otra. En el vacío, me encontré con un sujeto que frecuentaba mucho por ahí. Intentó matarme porque era un glitch para él, pero conseguí de alguna manera esconderme en un montón de glitches menores.

Eso debió doler.

-Bastante -afirmó Gaster, su tono era melancólico- No debí haber caído... Me dejé llevar por la emoción- De todos modos, como estaba explicando, estas líneas temporales a veces no deberían existir. Se cuelan y muestran cosas ligeramente diferentes. Los vamos a llamar "glitches", ¿vale? Bien, estos glitches no afectan al vacío, donde desde ahí se conecta a cada línea temporal. Pero... Error!Sans es quien se encarga de eliminar estas líneas temporales... "Defectuosas".

Si pudieses aguantar la respiración, lo habrías hecho. ¿Eso quiere decir que él quería destruir vuestra línea temporal?

-No, para nada, la vuestra es la auténtica línea temporal, y digo auténtica porque sois los únicos que han alcanzado el final verdadero.

No necesitaste preguntar sobre el final verdadero, porque del tirón un montón de conocimientos sobre resets y saves aparecieron en tu mente, cada vez que mataban a Frisk él reseteaba y volvía a emprender su viaje. Oh Dios, tu pequeñín...

-No deberías juzgarles por eso -Reclamó Gaster- Intentaban salir, sobrevivir...

Una parte de ti quería entenderlo, pero imaginar a tu pobre Frisk siendo asesinado... Imágenes que Sans y Papyrus siendo asesinados se reprodujeron cientos de veces en tu cabeza, al igual que Sans y Papyrus matando a Frisk. Querías llorar, pero... No podías.

-Estamos en las mismas, ¿no crees? Chara, en el cuerpo de Frisk, mató incontables veces a mis dos hijos... Y ellos también los mataron.

Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de que todo lo que te estaba enseñando Gaster nunca te fue mencionado por tu familia. En parte porque, al parecer, solo Sans y Frisk sabían acerca de eso, pero te gustaría saber más sobre eso, tal vez ellos no confiaban en ti...

-Tan solo protegen a los demás -Dijo él. Solo te quedaba aceptarlo porque estabas en el final verdadero, pero aún así... Dolía. Querías cerrar los ojos para no ver más. Gaster captó el mensaje y dejó de emitir recuerdos. Sus dos hijos, Frisk, Chara, resets, mundos alternativos, el vacío, Error!Sans, poder, magia, amor, dolor, tristeza, pérdida, vacío, soledad...

Suerte que no estabas consciente, si no, te dolería la cabeza.

-Creo que hice mal metiendo todos tus recuerdos de tal forma, lo siento.

No le diste importancia... ¿Podrías ser capaz de mirar a tu familia sin tener esos recuerdos? Seguramente no. Pero ellos sentirían lo mismo al ver a Frisk, ¿no? En realidad, solo Sans conoce sobre esto.

Sans...

Querías pedirle perdón. Ahora que sabías todo esto, que su padre murió, y solo él le recuerda... Los demás sabían que él fue un científico, pero no recordaban que él fuese un habitante más, antaño, y encima siendo el padre de los hermanos esqueletos. Tenía que ser solitario que no te recordase nadie de esa forma, pero aún más que solo uno te recuerde... Seguramente habría estado mucho más angustiado que el resto cuando te vio casi caer, porque estuviste a punto de morir de igual manera que su padre. Aparte, el hecho de ver cómo todo se reseteaba y no poder hacer nada, teniendo que repetir la misma pesadilla miles de veces... Tuvo que doler, demasiado. Querías que estuviera ahí para abrazarle y decirle que todo iba bien, pero estabas enfadada con él. Y él contigo, seguramente. Tú por lo tu tonto orgullo y él por casi verte morir.

-Realmente no ibas a morir. Te iba a guiar hacia mi para que me ayudases a salir.

¿Cómo podrías haber hecho eso?

-Tu alma... Es capaz de cruzar el vacío y sacarme de ahí.

Frisk tenía un alma mucho más fuerte que la tuya. Tal vez nadie te lo dijera pero lo sentías así. Él fue capaz de sacar a un pueblo entero de su prisión, y tú...

-Tú le diste una vida feliz, sacrificando todo por él.

Entonces, fue cuando recordaste la gasolina, las cerillas, tus padres durmiendo en la cama tras ingerir pastillas y alcohol, llamas, policías, ambulancia... Y luego, el orfanato.

-Ese es el acto más valeroso que jamás he visto.

Un pequeño calor empezó a rodearse por todo tu ser: Amor. Lo diste todo por Frisk, y ahora...

-Ahora sois una familia.

Asentiste, o al menos lo intentaste. Sin embargo ese no era el asunto, había cosas más importantes de las que hablar, volviendo al tema principal-

-Es difícil de explicar. Te podría guiar hasta mi, pero no puedo moverme desde donde estoy. Necesito que alguien me guíe hasta la salida.

¿Y tu alma qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Es la única capaz. Porque el vacío no detectaría tu alma. Aunque esté en tal estado... Es beneficiosa. Nadie podría atacarte ahí dentro.

Una parte de ti deseaba que tuviera razón, al menos así habría un efecto positivo de tener el alma hecha pedazos.

Espera, si tuvieras que meterte en el vacío eso quiere decir que Error!Sans-

-Sí, él podría estar ahí. Y eso sí sería un problema. Porque ahí no debería estar nadie.

Recordaste sus hilos, su risa, su postura mientras caminaba hacia ti, su voz... El miedo empezó a apoderarse de ti.

-No te preocupes, si estás con mis hijos jamás te hará daño.

¿Por qué?

-Mi magia está con ellos, y gracias a mi él no se puede acercar.

Tiene sentido. Pero en las demás líneas temporales-

-Ahí sí puede, ya que al no alcanzar el final verdadero no me ha dado tiempo a materializarme y traer mi magia.

Entonces si el Gaster de otras líneas temporales pudiese llegar a tiempo...

-Esos ya son especulaciones. No sé exactamente por qué he podido llegar a tener forma tras desaparecer en el vacío.

¿Magia?

-Lo dudo, mi magia no llega tan tan lejos...

Él estaba atascado en una parte muy profunda del vacío... Entonces, el hecho de haber conseguido salir de alguna forma es algo inexplicable.

-Me da pena admitir eso siendo científico.

Te pareció gracioso eso, la ciencia se rendía ante este hecho fuera de lógica. Una pequeña risa circuló por tu mente.

-Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.

Querías hacer más preguntas pero algo te estaba llamando para salir a la superficie. La luz empezó a rodearte, y sentías una opresión en el pecho que aparecía y desaparecía, y una voz aguda y adorable empezó a retumbar sobre tu mente. Estabas despertándote. Pero no querías, tenías aún muchas preguntas, sobre todo realmente.

Abriste los ojos y lo primero que te encontraste fue con la cara de Frisk cerca de la tuya. Había algo de luz en la habitación, y miraste el reloj que estaba a tu lado: Las 7 en punto de la mañana.

-Mamá me ha dicho que te despierte -dijo con un tono suave, como si te fueses a romper. Acariciaste tu cabeza y saliste de la cama, sonriendo levemente.

-Dile que ahora bajo -mientras él tomaba las escaleras, tú fuiste al baño y decidiste ducharte, cepillándote los dientes y demás.

Media hora más tarde ya estabas vestida y preparada para ir a clase, era lunes al fin y al cabo. Entraste en la cocina y sonreíste a los demás, todos estaban preparando el desayuno. Besaste la mejilla de tu madre y te sentaste junto a Frisk, quien te miraba algo preocupado, pero le dedicaste una gran sonrisa.

-¡No te preocupes, Frisk! -Hinchaste tu pecho orgullosa- ¡Nadie podrá acabar conmigo!

Él asintió mientras tomaba su vaso de leche caliente. Segundos más tarde hiciste lo mismo. Toda tu familia te echaba miradas para comprobar que estabas bien, y les asegurabas que te sentías mejor que nunca. Dormiste poco, eso era todo. Parecían conformes pero seguramente seguirían teniendo miedo.

Porque nadie había entrado en el vacío para salir, y mucho más vivo.

Por ello no dejabas de sonreír, para que no se preocupasen. Por el rabillo del ojo veías a Sans ahí, sin hablar, mirando su bote de ketchup absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Qué grandes están..." Murmuró una voz. Sonreíste por lo bajo, poniendo una taza en tus labios para que nadie se fijase.

¿Sabría él cuán geniales son sus dos hijos?

"Sí, lo sé". Dijo Gaster. Te alegraste por ello, eran muy buenas personas. En realidad toda tu familia lo era.

"Así que es así el final verdadero... Ojalá fuera parte de ello". No te ibas a tragar su victimismo, te había ocultado la verdad y te forzó a entrar al vacío. No se lo ibas a perdonar tan fácil. Ignoraste sus disculpas y fuiste a tu cuarto para coger tu mochila y demás, insistiendo a Toriel que estabas completamente bien y querías volver a la rutina, además que te habías perdido dos días de clase y si seguías así lo pasarías mal. Volviste abajo, donde Papyrus te esperaba en la puerta, Alphys te paró unos segundos y te dijo que si te sentías mareada que avisases para irte a casa, a lo cual alzaste el pulgar asegurando que todo iría bien. Tu madre, sin embargo, echaba miradas furtivas llenas de preocupación y desconfianza mientras te marchabas, al igual que Asgore. Undyne tan solo te amenazó con que si se te ocurría no avisar de que te sentías mal, te tiraría por un barranco, con amor. Sans... Él no estaba ahí. Lo que provocó que tu corazón diese un leve pinchazo.

"Fufufu, qué adorable", opinó Gaster cuando notaste esa punzada. Tus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo, pero tú utilizaste una bufanda para taparlas.

Nada más salir por la puerta, Papyrus se volvió alguien diferente. Te quedaste tan asombrada al ver su seriedad y profesionalidad siendo guarda espaldas que hasta parecía genial. Alzaba un brazo para indicar que parases, y miraba cada esquina por si acaso, para volver a reanudar el camino. Se lo tomaba muy en serio, aunque era obvio, fue Asgore quien le mandó a hacer ese trabajo. Aunque lo hiciese para controlarte, te sentías agradecida. Se preocupaban por ti y no querían más disgustos.

"Mi babybones..." Murmuró Gaster. Entonces, recuerdos de un pequeño Papyrus bebé aparecieron por tu mente, con Sans sosteniéndolo. Por Dios, querías abrazarlos, eran demasiado adorables. Te costó mucho evitar no decir un "awww" delante de Papyrus, aún así, una sonrisa apareció.

"Sí, eran adorables", aseguró el padre orgulloso. " _Lo son_ ", le corregiste. Escuchaste su risa por lo bajo.

Papyrus te dejó en la puerta del instituto, y muchos alumnos se quedaban parados viéndole. No se dio media vuelta hasta que entraste en el edificio.

Horas más tarde, te encontraste de nuevo con el esqueleto alto en la entrada. Ese día estabas más contenta de lo usual, porque al parecer las matemáticas se te daban mejor gracias a los conocimientos de Gaster, aunque te sentías culpable porque era como copiar.

"Podrías cambiarte a ciencias y estudiar física, ¿sabes?" Pero, ¿qué harías cuando él pudiese volver a la superficie y se "desconectase" de ti?

"En eso tienes razón", dijo. _"Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una"_ , pensaste. Empezaste a reirte por ese chiste, y Papyrus te miró raro, porque habías hecho eso de la nada. Le aseguraste que todo estaba bien y llegasteis a casa, donde Toriel y Frisk ya estaban ahí, preparando la comida. La calma había llegado a tu familia, aunque sin que ellos lo supieran había un nuevo miembro en ella.

Pero aún había un asunto pendiente, y era el de pedirle perdón a Sans. Era quien más había sido dañado de todo esto, y se merecía unas disculpas decentes, pero eso no quitaba que hubiese hablado así de tu alma... Una parte de ti esperaba que él también pidiese disculpas tras tú ofrecer las tuyas. La simple idea de hablarle tras todo eso te hacía sentir un gran pesar en tus hombros, y se te quitaban las ganas. Pero no podíais estar así para siempre... ¿Cuándo sería la oportunidad ideal para ello? Además, Gaster insistía en que él no era un mal chico y no sería capaz de decir algo tan serio, tan solo se le escapó por la furia que sentía.

Decidiste que lo harías en cuanto estuvieseis a solas.

Casualmente, esa misma noche sucedió. Era ya muy entrada la noche y tu familia estaba durmiendo, pero una pesadilla te despertó. Habías soñado con Error!Sans de nuevo, y te decía cosas como "¡vas a sER mia!", te daba tanto miedo que temblabas. Pero ahí estabas a salvo, o eso te recordaba Gaster siempre que podía.

Aun así, desvelada, fuiste al salón para tomar té y ver la tele. No había nada a esas horas, solo películas antiguas y anuncios muy largos, pero necesitabas escuchar algo, en vez de completo silencio. Y así te quedaste un buen rato, con el vaso ya vacío en la mesa, en una esquina del sofá con una manta.

Fue entonces cuando Sans apareció. Al parecer él tampoco podía dormir. Se sentó al otro extremo del sofá, y tu por el rabillo del ojo podías ver cómo se hundía en su abrigo, suspirando. Una parte de ti quería pensar que él se sentía mal por hacerte daño, pero no erais tan cercanos... Tal vez te odiaba. Tu corazón empezó a latir rápido (más de lo que ya latía en cuanto le viste) al pensar que ahora ni querría hablarte. Sin embargo, si estaba ahí en la misma habitación contigo sin dejar de suspirar, podría ser una indirecta, ¿no?

Frunciste el ceño ante esa idea. Por el momento, debías pedir perdón, a lo mejor con eso todo se solucionaba. Decidiste romper el silencio carraspeando un poco, para llamar su atención. Aunque no querías mirarle a la cara, eras demasiado vergonzosa para eso. Él tampoco se dignó a verte la cara, estaba con las cuencas clavadas en la tele, sin pupilas. Agradeciste que no te mirase en tu interior.

-Ah... Lo siento. Por lo del... Vacío y tal. -Murmuraste, aun así sabías que él te escuchaba. Su postura cambió, se irguió y te miró. Aunque tu corazón latía muy fuerte y sentías mucha vergüenza, decidiste devolverle la mirada.

Eso parecía un concurso de quien pestañeaba antes. Ojalá pudieras leer sus pensamientos, necesitabas saber qué opinaba de todo esto. Nada bonito, seguro, pero al menos era mejor que no escuchar nada. ¡Por Dios, di algo!

Cuando estabas a punto de levantarte para irte a tu cuarto, él decidió hablar, dirigiendo su mirada al televisor.

-yo tambien lo siento. -Solo dijo eso. Pero sabías que eso no era suficiente, ni tú ni él.

-No quería hacerlo aposta, me engañó la cosa esa... -Poniendo tus piernas sobre tu pecho, las abrazaste, y pegaste la frente en las rodillas- Y sé que a ti te preocupé más que nadie. Por lo de G... -Por su parte escuchaste huesos crujiendo, alzaste la mirada para saber qué hacía: Estaba haciendo crujir sus nudillos, ese sonido siempre te había molestado- Puedes reprocharme lo que quieras, chíllame si quieres. Ha sido un shock para ti. Así que, no te contengas y dime lo que quieras, por favor...

¡Pero deja de mirarme y di algo! Gritabas dentro de tu mente. Suspiraste, no iba a decir nada más.  
El resto del rato que estuvisteis a solas fue totalmente en silencio. Y no te gustaba para nada. Así que te incorporaste y fuiste a tu habitación dedicándole un "buenas noches", aunque él solo te siguió con la mirada. Tu corazón dolía, pero también estaba lleno de furia. Te molestaba que te ignoraste, aunque entendías que era porque habías tocado un tema muy fuerte. Aun así querías hacerle entender que estabas ahí, que eras su amiga, que te preocupabas por él... No debía aguantar todo ese dolor solo, si quería llorar o gritarte, que lo hiciese. No te importaría ser su almohada por una vez.  
Cuando ya estabas en la cama con los ojos cerrados, escuchaste a Gaster murmurar "no sabía que te gustaba tanto, heh". Pero no le dijiste nada. Era un hecho tan claro como que el cielo era azul.

Con la imagen de Sans y Error!Sans te quedaste dormida, pensando en cómo podrías solucionar ese problema. A lo mejor desaparecía con el tiempo y se cansaba de ti, ¿no?

En tus sueños, Gaster y tú volvisteis a hablar sobre el otro Sans.

¿Qué querrá de ti?

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero no parece buena idea preguntarle.

Ya, esa idea no era demasiado agradable para ti, y mucho menos tras que él intentase ahogarte. La simple idea de pensar que podrías estar en peligro hacía que te alarmases en seguida. Agradeciste de corazón que siempre estuvieses rodeada de gente, e incluso teniendo a Papyrus llevándote a clase.

No tenías más preguntas por hacerle, mentalmente estabas cansada de todo eso. Te habías metido en mitad de un asunto que no te concernía y solo querías descansar, aunque solo fuese un rato...  
Parecía que Gaster lo notó, y no volvió a hablar durante toda la noche.

10101011110101101 ?

nO pOdía EntRaR En la casa. algO lO impEdia, una baRRERRa.  
chasquEO la lEngua, tEndRia quE EspERaR a quE Ella saliEsE. pERo siEmpRE habia alguiEn cOn Ella, En EspEcial un EsquElEtO altO, al cual cOnOcia muy biEn.

-UHMMM... ¿CUÁNDO NOS VAMOS? -dijO una vOz dEtRas suya. SE giRÓ, sOnRiEndO a su amigO.

-pROntO... muy pROntO -quiEn Estaba dEtRás alzÓ la cEja y apOyÓ la Espalda En la parEd dEl callEjÓn, bEbiEndO dE su batidO.

si tEnia suERtE, lOs EfEctOs dE lOs hilOs quE había EscOndidO En su Ropa sE manifEstaRían En un paR dE días, pERO nEcEsitaban tiEmpO paRa absORvER mas magia.

En dOs días... Ella sERía dE Él.


	20. 19Se busca huésped para un corazón vacío

1101010101011 SANS' POV

Sans percibía algo extraño en el aire, desde que ella volvió la magia había cambiado. Pero casualmente solo era en su casa, cuando salía de ella todo era tal y como debía ser. Pero aún no podía saber qué era, era hasta estresante. Cuando te disculpaste, estuvo mirando si algo había cambiado en ti tras estar en el vacío, pero tú seguías siendo la misma de siempre. Tan pequeña, tan débil, tan... Necesitada de protección y amor. Pero no podía acercarse a ti, lo que habías hecho le había dejado muy transtornado. Por las noches hasta tenía pesadillas, y se quedaba en vela mirando la tele, aunque otras veces pegaba la oreja a la pared de la cama, dicha pared era la misma donde estaba también tu cama -obviamente no era coincidencia-, e intentaba escuchar algo que le indicase qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo nada pasaba, solo tu leve respiración se hacía notar, incluso algunos gemidos a veces cuando cambiabas de posición en la cama. Todo seguía igual. Era frustrante.

Al menos estabas ahí, eso era lo que contaba. Si algo sucedía lo podrían enfrentar entre todos. Aunque lo que estuviera sucediendo tenía que ver contigo. ¿En qué lío te habías metido e intentabas esconder? Te había escuchado sollozar la noche que volviste a casa, haciendo que se sintiera culpable; y a la noche siguiente susurros... Algo te traías entre manos. Pero no podía preguntarte directamente porque mentirías. Eras como un libro abierto para él, sabía cuándo estabas triste, alegre, interesada, soñolienta, incluso cuando mentías. Observarte durante meses habían causado eso, y gracias a ello podía saber que algo no pintaba bien.

Sea lo que sea, esperaba que no fuese nada relacionado con el vacío.

1111010101010 TÚ

Te despertaste a la mañana siguiente, algo más feliz de lo usual. Tras ducharte y vestirte, fuiste a la cocina, donde estaba Toriel cantando una melodía. Extrañamente te parecía familiar, pero como era la que siempre tarareaba no le diste importancia, a pesar de que el déjà vu era más fuerte que nunca. En cuanto ella escuchó tus pasos se giró con una sonrisa, pero cayó al verte. Sus ojos mostraron desconscierto durante unos segundos.

-¿Mamá...? -La llamaste porque parecía que no te reconocía... Tras escuchar tu voz sonrió de manera gentil y te dio la espalda.

-Buenos días, cielo -respondiste con un "buenos días". Algo extrañada estabas, la verdad.

Sentada en la mesa, empezaron a llegar todos al comedor, y la misma escena se repitió con todos: Se quedaban parados mirándote y hasta que no hablabas, no quitaban esa mirada de extrañeza. Algo no iba bien, ¿o sería una broma? El único que actuó normal era Flowey, quien te observaba mientras desayunabas y charlabas con los demás, pero no dijo nada.

Con cierta preocupación en el pecho te dirigiste a clase. Por suerte ahí nadie te miró raro, directamente no te miraban. Algo era algo.

Pero al acabar las clases, Papyrus no estaba en la puerta para recogerte. Era imposible que te hubiesen levantado el castigo, al menos lo avisarían. Una alarma recorrió todo tu cuerpo. Hoy era un día de lo más extraño, y eso que te habías levantado de muy buen humor.

Gaster, algo no pinta bien.

"Lo sé, yo también lo he notado..." Si la preocupación que tenías antes en el pecho era pequeña, ahora era mucho mayor.

"No te preocupes, pequeña, todo irá bien", intentó calmarte, pero empezabas a entrar en pánico. Decidiste correr a casa lo más rápido que pudieses. Tal vez estabas exagerando, probablemente a Papyrus se le olvidó y ya está, era un cabeza hueca -literal-. Sacudiste la cabeza, no era momento para chistes.

"Cálmate", dijo Gaster en tu cabeza. Estabas en un punto de no retorno, por tanto, no podías quedarte tranquila. Tu corazón latía demasiado deprisa, y tu mente ya estaba pensando en las posibles consecuencias que esto tendría. Sin embargo, querías creer a Gaster y pensar que solo era un mal día e imaginaciones tuyas. Llegaste a casa en cuestión de minutos, casi sin poder respirar.

Nada más llegar, notaste que no había nadie en ella, ya que gritaste un "¡Hola!" pero nadie respondió. Qué raro, normalmente ya estaría Toriel en la cocina con Frisk, ambos canturreando y preparando la comida.

Aunque estuvieras muerta de hambre decidiste esperar, y subiste a tu habitación para buscar tu móvil. No había ningún mensaje, y tampoco estaba Flowey en la habitación de Frisk. Habían salido todos. Buscaste el número de Toriel y la llamaste, para saber si iban a tardar mucho.

-¿Sí? -La voz de Toriel se hizo escuchar frente un leve tumulto de gente, entre ellos chillidos que reconociste muy bien, eran Undyne y Papyrus.

-¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estáis? -Sentándote en el sofá del salón, esperaste unos segundos hasta que ella respondió. Estaba en un sitio lleno de gente.

-Lo siento, cielo, pero te has equivocado de número -Tu corazón se paró al escuchar esa frase, y dejaste de respirar. ¿Qué? Como no recibía respuesta tuya, preguntó un par de veces si estabas ahí, y tras avisar que iba a colgar lo hizo, dejándote ahí, quieta, sin poder apenas respirar. Estabas en shock, lo que había causado que no pudieras responder a sus avisos. Ni siquiera te dio tiempo a responder, al principio querías pensar que tan solo no reconocía tu voz, pero no era así, no podías engañar a tu mente tan fácilmente. Oh Dios, qué estaba pasando, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios.

" _GASTER, QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO_ ".

"Cálmate, por favor". No querías calmarte, NO PODÍAS CALMARTE. Al principio te pusiste a reír, pero eso no estaba solucionando nada, así que tu boca dejó de emitir una sonrisa para sustituirla por una mueca de dolor, y empezaste a llorar. ¿Es esto una broma? Por favor, si lo era que parasen de una maldita vez, no hacía gracia.

"Necesitamos saber qué está pasando antes de hacer especulaciones". LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO ES QUE TU FAMILIA TE HABÍA OLVIDADO.

"Eso aún no puedes asegurarlo". Te molestaba bastante su voz calmada. Tu corazón parecía doler muchísimo más de lo normal, esto no debe estar pasando. Pero cómo podían olvidarse de ti, eras otro miembro más.

De pronto Sans apareció en el salón, y nada más verte te abrazó. Te tiraste a sus brazos, cayendo ambos al suelo. Él estaba sentado y tú sobre su pecho, intentando hablar, pero hasta hipabas y te costaba respirar, agarraste la camisa de Sans mientras te desahogabas. Acarició tu cabeza, y empezó a susurrar que todo iría bien. Que no pasaba nada.

-Sa-Sans... -Gemiste- Todos me han...

-lo se -Depositó un beso en tu cabeza, o lo que fuese con sus dientes- escuche tu voz tras el telefono, estaba al lado de toriel y...

-Qué está pasando... -Sus palabras hacían que te sintieses mejor, pero aun así el dolor en el pecho estaba ahí. Ardía, al igual que tus ojos y tu corazón. Te sentías la persona más miserable de la tierra aunque no fuese así.

-sea lo que sea, yo no te voy a olvidar, lo prometo -Te abrazó tan fuerte que sonreíste. Con él todo iría bien, seguro. Aún seguías teniendo amor en tu vida. Además él cumplía sus promesas, porque él no olvidó nunca a Gaster. Aquel razonamiento te calmó ligeramente, pero el dolor seguía en tu pecho, golpeando.

Seguiste un buen rato llorando y temblando. Todo tu cuerpo se sentía pesado, y notabas cómo tu corazón dolía sin poder remediarlo.

-por favor, no te rompas... -murmuró Sans, abrazándote aún más fuerte. Pero era inevitable, tu familia, tu amada familia...- encontraremos una solucion.

Una parte de ti quería creerle con tanta fuerza... Pero poco a poco perdías la esperanza, aunque podrías empezar de nuevo. Así olvidarían el incidente del vacío-

-¿Ha sido a causa de haber caído en el vacío...? -Con Gaster pasó casi lo mismo, al caer todos olvidaron quién fue él, dónde vivía. Solo los documentos que él dejó hacían que no fuese totalmente olvidado.

-probablemente... -El esqueleto acarició tu cabeza, y a los segundos te calmaste. Confiabas en Sans, él encontraría una solución. Te aferraste a él más que nada en el mundo, porque era todo lo que tenías en esos momentos.

Con algo de esperanza en tu corazón, te incorporaste y te disculpaste por haber causado tal escena. Él tan solo sacudió la cabeza y te dio la mano, para llevarte al sofá y sentarte. La mano que estaba en tu cabeza pasó a tu espalda mientras sostenías la cabeza con tus manos y mirabas al suelo. Esto no podía estar pasando...

-La he cagado, todo es mi culpa. Y aquí estoy pidiéndote ayuda... -Te sentías miserable, culpable y muy mal contigo misma.

Sans no dijo nada, tan solo te abrazó, y correspondiste, apoyando tu cabeza en su hombro. Olía a ketchup y carne... Seguramente por pasar tanto tiempo en Grillby's. Eso te recordaba que a la hora de comer todos estaban fuera, eso quería decir que...

-¿Están en Grillby's...? -Tu voz era muy ronca, necesitabas agua. Pero por el momento lo que más necesitabas era su abrazo y sentirte querida, al menos por alguien. Sans asintió, y tú respiraste hondo.

Tal vez con fotos tuyas podrían recordar quién eres, o al menos aceptarte. Tu familia era muy comprensible, y con la ayuda de Sans se podría solucionar.

Sonreíste por lo bajo, estabas empezando a superar aquello. Había una forma de escapar de ese infierno; querías abrazar a tus padres, escuchar la risa de Frisk, que Papyrus te cargase como un saco de patatas, a Undyne dándote consejos, el sonrojo de Alphys, las regañinas de Asgore, los bailes desenfrenados de Mettaton, e incluso a Flowey... Los necesitabas demasiado. Incluso si no te recordaban, podrías aguantar dejando que te conozcan poco a poco, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Tenías muchas pruebas de que eras parte de la familia. Respiraste tranquila, te sentías mucho mejor gracias al esqueleto.

Te separaste de Sans, y le sonreíste, fuiste al baño para lavarte la cara. En realidad estabas hecha un desastre. Tras sentirte mucho mejor, te encaminaste a afrontar lo que tú sola provocaste.

Volviendo al salón, levantaste a Sans del sofá tras tomarle de la mano.

-Vamos a Grillby's, me muero de hambre -Él asintió, pero la desconfianza estaba muy latente en su rostro.

Cerró los ojos, al igual que tú. Sabías que iba a utilizar su pequeño atajo. Lo curioso es que él se había olvidado esa prohibición que tenían de utilizar magia.

Espera, ¿se había olvidado de eso...?

Tus pies no tocaron suelo durante un segundo, y al abrirlos estabas frente al restaurante tan conocido por tu familia. Ahora que lo meditabas bien, ¿también te habrían olvidado tus amigos? Oh, un momento, ¿qué amigos?

Desenlazando la mano de Sans con la tuya, te encaminaste a la puerta y la abriste, soportándola para que el esqueleto entrase, pero no parecía ser así. Te giraste para indicarle que pasase, y entonces viste algo que encogió tu corazón: Él te miraba con desconfianza, como si no supieras qué estabas haciendo. Sacudiste la cabeza, el estrés te estaba causando alucinaciones, no podía ser. Él te prometió que no te olvidaría. Él no olvida a nadie.

-¿Vas a pasar? -Le dijiste. Tras un par de segundos de duda, asintió y siguió adelante.

Pero después de eso, no se dignó a mirarte. Fue directo a la mesa y se sentó, al lado de Toriel. Respirando hondo, le seguiste, buscando la fuerza para enfrentarte a una realidad que dolía más de lo que uno se podía imaginar.

Tu familia estaba teniendo conversaciones animadas, y en cuanto te pusiste frente a ellos, Undyne alzó la mano al notar tu presencia.

-¡Oye! -Dijo, tú sonreíste, pero nadie hacía sitio- ¡Ya hemos decidido qué tomar!

¿Qué? Tu corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa, y miraste a Sans, quien miraba a la nada con un aspecto muy aburrido. Él, tras sentir tu mirada, chasqueó la lengua.

-yo quiero patatas -dijo. Pero no veías que te estuviese ayudando.

Todos empezaron a darte pedidos como si nada, creían que tú eras la camarera. Sentías que el aire faltaba en tus pulmones. Seguramente parecerías una estúpida quedándote ahí quieta, frente a personas que no te conocían, mirando a la nada y respirando de una forma muy extraña.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? -Instó Undyne, moviendo la mano frente a ti. Diste un pequeño salto y asentiste, todos te miraban raro, incluso Sans.

De pronto, tus piernas reaccionaron, y saliste corriendo al grito de Undyne, que intentaba llamar tu atención. Saliste por la puerta y fuiste directamente calle abajo, hacia tu casa. O hacia tu antigua casa.

Sans no te siguió...

Se había olvidado de ti.

¡Te lo había prometido! ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? No tardó ni un segundo en olvidarte. Esto ya si era un problema, sin nadie que te diese una mano, ¿cómo les ibas a poder convencer de que tú eras su hija, su hermana, su amiga? No podías aparecer en su casa con un "hola, soy alguien a quien habéis olvidado porque saltó al vacío como una idiota, recordadme, por favor". O tal vez sí. Estando tan desesperada ni sabías qué hacer para solucionar este problema. ¡¿Por qué rayos se te ocurrió ayudar a ese tío?! ¡Solo te ha causado problemas!

Escuchaste unas quejas en tu cabeza, pero lo ignoraste. Todo era por su culpa. Gracias a él tu familia te ha olvidado. Ahora erais dos los que habíais caído, pero no precisamente en el vacío. Aunque lo que sentías ahora mismo era un vacío en tu corazón muy grande, y tu cabeza quería estallar.

Incluso empezaste a replantearte el suicidio, porque total, nadie te echaría de menos.

Gaster comenzó a gritar en tu mente, y agarrándote la cabeza te apoyaste en una pared. Los ciudadanos que pasaban por ahí te miraron de forma extraña, pero nadie te ofrecía ayuda.  
Estabas sola, completamente sola. Dónde ibas a vivir ahora, dónde ibas a encontrar fuerzas para levantarte a diario... Más bien, dónde ibas a encontrar fuerzas para seguir viviendo toda esta mierda. Para evitar malas miradas, te metiste en un callejón a llorar y a arañarte la cabeza. " _¡CÁLLATE YA, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!_ ", gritabas al ser que había invadido tu cabeza y tu vida. " _¡ES TODO CULPA TUYA, VETE!_ ", pero no cesaba. Dios, cuánto lo odiabas ahora mismo. Si podías dejarle para siempre en el vacío y dejar que se pudra... Lo harías y con gusto.

De pronto, se calló. Y Lo agradeciste bastante. Ahora estabas a solas con tu desesperación, la cual era tal que te hiciste algo de sangre por apretar las uñas en la cabeza, pero no te importó. Total, nadie se iba a preocupar por ti ahora mismo. Estabas en una esquina de un callejón, llorando sin parar, y nadie venía a tu rescate. Sentías que te faltaba el aire para respirar, y las ganas de vivir.

Fue entonces cuando unos pasos en la entrada del callejón se escucharon, y alzaste la mirada para saber quién era: Una figura negra se estaba acercando hacia ti, y a unos tres pasos de distancia alzó la mano. Seguramente debías parecer miserable. Le lanzaste una mirada de desconfianza a esa persona, debido a la contraluz no podías ver quién era.

-nO sabEs cOmO saludaR a un nuEvO amigO? -Reconocías esa voz. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, era Error!Sans- lEvantatE y tOma mi manO.

Gaster empezó a gritar en tu cabeza que salieras corriendo, si aceptabas su mano no podrías volver atrás. Te perderías para siempre.

Aquella idea te gustó más de lo que te debería haber gustado, si él decidía acabar con tu vida, mejor para ti.

"****, piénsalo. No lo hagas. ¡****, NO!" Ese último gritó lo dio en cuanto tomaste la mano de Error!Sans, y de pronto, su voz desapareció. Ahora solo había paz en tu mente. Suspiraste tranquila, no más dolor.

-buEna chica -dijo él. Ni reaccionaste- antEs dE maRcharnOs... EnsEñamE tu alma.

Sin rechistar lo hiciste, no tenías nada más que perder. Sintiendo que algo de ti se marchaba, encontraste tu alma frente a ti... Tu pequeña alma gris y rota estaba ahí, pero había dos nuevas cicatrices uniéndose a la del centro, y quedaban pocos milímetros para que tocasen el final y se rompiesen. Al parecer no era el fin para ti... Qué pena. Miraste tu alma casi con decepción, esperabas que toda tu vida se marchitase y pudieses morir de una vez.

Error!Sans chasqueó la lengua y alzó la otra mano, colocándola a unos centímetros de tu alma. Entonces unos hilos la rodearon y empezaron a apretarla, gemiste un poco del dolor, pero en parte ese dolor era hasta placentero.

Ahora tu alma era gris con hilos azules sosteniéndolo, evitando así que se rompa para siempre.

-mEjOR asi, cOn EstO, ahORa EREs mia -Frunciste el ceño ante esa frase. Mas no le tomaste importancia. Tú ya no te sentías humana. Tú ya no eras nada.

-¿ERROR? ¿YA NOS VAMOS? -Dijo una voz grave pero casi gritando... Esa voz era la de tu Sans, pero más alterada... Tras escuchar su voz el corazón te dio un pinchazo, y miraste tras E!Sans.

Había otro Sans, pero este tenía una armadura azul, y sostenía una bebida de chocolate. Miraba alzando la ceja (o lo que fuese). Al notar tu presencia alzó la mano en un saludo, pero decidiste ignorarlo.

No te merecías que cualquier otro ser vivo te hablase, porque ya no eras nada.

Tan solo un saco de carne, huesos y depresión.

-si, vamOnOs, ya hEmOs tERminadO aquí -respondió el Sans de la ropa negra.

Él te dirigió hacia otro callejón cercano, el cual se encontraba a cinco minutos andando. No soltaste su mano en ningún momento, porque tener algo de contacto te aliviaba el corazón. Tal vez no era tan malo... Al menos te había salvado de aquella pesadilla. Además era parecido a Sans, así no extrañarías al verdadero. Podrías incluso sustituirle por él, total, tampoco es que tu Sans se molestase. Eso si conseguías sobrevivir, porque a cada segundo que pasaba tus deseos de morir aumentaban.

Ya ni siquiera sabía quién eras.

Nada más entrar en el callejón, Error!Sans alzó la otra mano y la movió de derecha a izquierda, con una nube de masa negra y roja en ella. Al final del callejón, surgió un portal, pero esta vez era todo blanco, aunque los bordes fuesen del mismo color que el portal del laboratorio. Inspiraste hondo mientras ambos Sans entraban, arrastrándote con ellos.

Miraste hacia atrás, por el inicio del callejón podías ver algunas personas andando, monstruos y humanos. La luz del sol, el olor... Tal vez no los volverías a ver jamás. Respiraste hondo dos veces, Sans te dio un impulso con su mano para entrar en el portal, el cual se cerró tras de ti. Una habitación completamente blanca estaba delante tuya, no había nada más. Solo vosotros tres...

-bienvenida al anti-void -dijo Error!Sans- sientete como en casa.

Ahora ese lugar era tu casa. El anti-void, un lugar dentro del vacío pero que no era afectado por los efectos de este. Era como un lugar de descanso, por así decirse. La única forma de acceder a él era a través de los portales. No había entradas ni salidas. Estabas atrapada, pero tampoco es que quisieras salir. No había nadie que te esperase al otro lado, ya no.

Te sentaste en el suelo, con la frente en tu rodilla, y dejaste que toda la realidad te consumiese. Ahora entendías para qué servían los hilos de Error!Sans: Para que no te murieses. Muy listo, pensaste. Pero aun así, sentías que toda tu alegría se disipaba, y ya no había nada por lo que luchar ni vivir. Lo habías perdido todo.


End file.
